Golden Years: Memorias del Corazón
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Colección de drabbles y one-shoots basados en la vida de los pequeños santos dorados, sus interacciones, sus experiencias y sus memorias. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Un deseo para siempre

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**GOLDEN YEARS: MEMORIAS DEL CORAZÓN**

_**Un deseo para siempre**_

Sus hermosas pupilas azules reflejaban el brillo incandescente de las velas que adornaban el pastel.

- Entonces ¿tengo que soplar las velas y pedir un deseo? -preguntó el pequeño Escorpión con mirada incrédula a Aioros de Sagitario.

- Así es Milo, pero debes apagar todas las velas de un solo soplido, de lo contrario tu deseo no se cumplirá -respondió con una sonrisa el santo de la novena casa.

El pequeño miró de nuevo su pastel y torció levemente la boca mientras cerraba los ojos para pedir el muy anhelado deseo. Después de unos breves segundos abrió los ojos e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para apagar las 5 velitas que adornaban el delicioso postre adornado con merengue azul, el color favorito de Milo. Cuando hubo terminado de apagar las velas, los aplausos y hurras de sus demás compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras los santos más grandes cortaban y repartían el pastel entre los chiquitos, los aún niños del zodiaco rodeaban al festejado haciéndole preguntas.

- ¿Cuál fue tu deseo Milo? -preguntó Mu abriendo lo más posible sus ojos verdes ante la curiosidad que sentía.

- ¡Seguramente pediste que Aioros y Saga nos lleven a Rodorio a comprar helados ¿verdad bicho? -interrumpió ansioso Aioria al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a la boca un enorme trozo del pastel.

Milo negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé! -brincaba contento el aprendiz de Tauro, Aldebarán.- ¡Tu deseo fue que nos sirvan tortitas con mantequilla y miel para desayunar todos los días! ¡Dime que sí! ¡Por favor Milo dime que ese fue tu deseo!

Los otros niños voltearon a ver con extrañeza al pequeño gigante.

- No. -dijo el bichito lamiendo el merengue de su cuchara.

- Conociéndote habrás pedido un escorpión como mascota. -comentó Camus con su clásico aire de sabelotodo.

Los ojos del Escorpión se fijaron en su amigo de Acuario y con una traviesa risita le respondió:

- ¡Casi adivinas Camus! Pero decidí que quería algo aún mejor.

- ¡¿Algo mejor? -preguntaron asombrados los santitos.

¿Qué podía ser mejor para el pequeño Milo que un escorpión como mascota? Desde que se conocieron el niño había dejado muy en claro que moría de ganas de poseer uno de estos animalitos. Entonces ¿Cual pudo ser su deseo?

- Pero Milo… ¿qué puede ser mejor para ti que una mascota? -se atrevió a preguntar Shaka, el más callado de todos ellos.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el pícaro rostro de Milo.

- Si prometen no contarle a nadie les diré que pedí. -murmuró el escorpioncito como si se tratará de un secreto de estado.

- Lo prometemos. -dijo también entre murmullos el futuro santo de Leo.

Los demás santitos pusieron su mano sobre sus corazones y asintieron, en señal de que juraban no contar el secreto de su amigo.

- Mi deseo fue… que seamos amigos para siempre.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Este es una serie de oneshots que reunen las aventuras y desventuras de unos pequeños santos dorados. Espero sea de su agrado y de antemano se agradece la lectura.

¡Saludos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	2. Sorpresa de bienvenida

_**Sorpresa de bienvenida**_

- ¿Dices que llegó ayer al Santuario? -preguntó murmurando Aldebarán a Aioria.

- Sip, Aioros me contó que viene de la India. -respondió el leoncito.

Escondidos detrás de uno de los pilares del templo de Virgo cinco pequeños aprendices de santos dorados observan detenidamente al recién llegado. Era un niño un tanto extraño puesto que permanecía totalmente quieto en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados y sin emitir palabra. Sus largos cabellos rubios cubrían levemente sus ojos y ocultaban un pequeño punto en medio de su frente.

- Miren, tiene un lunar en la frente, tal vez es pariente tuyo Mu. -comentó entre susurros Milo de Escorpión.

- No seas tonto Milo, los hindús usan esos puntitos en la frente, además si fuera pariente de Mu tendría dos en vez de uno. -le reprochó Camus.

- Pues yo que voy a saber Camus, yo no soy una biblioteca andante como tú. -respondió el bichito sacándole la lengua a su mejor amigo.

Camus respondió de la misma manera el gesto de su amigo entre las risas apenas perceptibles de sus compañeros. En silencio continuaron observándole por un rato más ¿cómo podría soportar tanto tiempo sin moverse?

- Pues yo creo que es mudo y además ciego. -dijo convencido Milo.

- Entonces ha de ser sordo también ya que a pesar de todo el ruido que hacen ustedes no se ha dado cuenta que estamos aquí. -complementó Camus mirando a sus amigos de reojo.

- ¡Cállate Camus! -le contestó Aioria.

- ¡Tú cállate!

- ¡Shhh! -los interrumpió Mu.- Creo que debemos irnos, ya saben que esta prohibido husmear en los templos ajenos.

- No te preocupes Mu. Aioros, Saga y el Patriarca están en una reunión en el templo de Atena, así que no se darán cuenta que venimos a Virgo. -le reconfortó Milo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- Que niño tan raro… -dijo el aprendiz de Tauro- Tal vez debamos presentarnos y ver si quiere ser nuestro amigo.

Aquella era una buena idea, los santitos siempre pensaron que mientras más amigos habría mayor diversión. Todos afirmaron con la cabeza para luego mirarse unos a otros, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a dar un paso ni a decir nada, en el fondo les asustaba un poco el nuevo aprendiz de Virgo.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó el futuro santo de Leo-¿Quién irá de primero?

Nadie respondió. Algunos se hicieron a los desentendidos, otros desviaron la mirada para no tener que responder.

- Yo propongo que vaya Milo. -dijo con una sonrisita el acuario.

- ¡¿Yo? ¡Pero si la idea fue de Alde!

- Si, pero tú fuiste quien nos trajo aquí, además a ti siempre te gusta hacer nuevos amigos. -le refutó Camus.

- Camus tiene razón, yo voto porque seas tú. -le apoyó Aioria.

Aldebarán y Mu asintieron con una enorme sonrisa.

- Está bien. -dijo entre dientes el Escorpión mientras caminaba hacia el nuevo inquilino de Virgo seguido de los otros cuatro pequeños.

Cuando hubo quedado frente a frente con el nuevo aprendiz le miró fijamente por unos segundos y respiró profundamente.

- Ejem… ¿niño? -dijo Milo.

No hubo respuesta por parte del chiquillo. No movió ni un solo músculo, ni pronunció palabra, generando más curiosidad en los demás santos.

- Oye… ¿me escuchas? -volvió a insistir Milo sin éxito.

Nada sucedió.

- ¿Y si Camus tenía razón y en verdad es sordo? -dijo Aioria rascándose la cabeza.

Milo volvió a suspirar y se acercó al rubio.

- ¡Oye! -gritó al mismo tiempo que con uno de sus deditos tocó el pecho del aprendiz de Virgo.

El pequeño hindú se desplomó inconsciente ante la mirada de espanto de los cinco niños que lo rodeaban.

- ¡Ayyyyyyyyyy! -fue el grito colectivo de los santitos que se escuchó en todo el Santuario.

- ¡Milo lo mataste! -lloraba inconsolable Aioria.

- ¡Yo no quería hacerle daño! ¡No quería! -comenzó a gritar entre lágrimas Milo.

- ¡¿Por qué tenías que usar Antares Milo? -preguntaba lleno de desesperación Camus, mientras se esforzaba los más posible por no llorar.

- ¡No quería! ¡Yo no quería matarlo! -continuó llorando Milo.

- ¡Y ni siquiera supimos su nombre! -se lamentaba entre sollozos Aldebarán.

Mu mientras tanto observaba la escena con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Era tanta la desesperación que ninguno de los niños notó cuando Shura, Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte llegaron corriendo en su auxilio.

- ¡Pero ¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntaba preocupado Shura observando a los aterrorizados pequeños.

- ¡Se murió! ¡Se murió! -sollozaba Camus mientras hacía un puchero.

Cáncer y Piscis miraban el cuerpo del pequeño tendido en el piso con cara de espanto.

- ¡Ahora sí que el Patriarca nos va a matar! Te dije Máscara que no era buena idea dejar a los mocosos solos. -se lamentó el santo de la última casa.

- ¡Yo que iba a adivinar que estos pequeños demonios terminarían siendo asesinos! -se defendió Máscara de la Muerte.

El caos se había apoderado por completo de la escena. Los niños llorando amargamente mientras los más grandes hacían su mejor esfuerzo por calmarlos e intentaban pensar en la explicación que tendrían que darle al Patriarca Shion.

Justo cuando la situación estaba a punto de estallar, en medio de los gritos y llantos se escuchó una leve risita. Inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio mientras intentaban localizar a quien se atrevía a reír en tan terrible situación.

Cual no sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el niño de Virgo, aún en el suelo, les observaba con un ojo ligeramente abierto mientras una risita cómplice salía de sus labios.

Una mezcla de asombro, terror y tranquilidad invadió a todos los presentes. Poco a poco el pequeño se puso de pie sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- ¿Se asustaron? -preguntó inocentemente.

Incapaces de pronunciar palabra los santos observaban al chico sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El pequeño continuó sonriendo.

- C-creí que te había matado. -respondió aún temblando Milo.

- No. -confirmó el niño negando con la cabeza.

- Entonces…¿por qué nos asustaste? -preguntó un ofendido Aioria mientras se frotaba los ojos con su brazo para secar sus lágrimas.

- Ustedes me estaban espiando desde hace un buen rato y hablaban cosas como que soy ciego o sordo, pero ninguno se quiso acercarse a saludarme, así que decidí sorprenderles. -respondió entre risas.

Shura soltó una carcajada.

- Así que andaban espiando en un templo ajeno ¿eh? -les dijo.

Los pequeños bajaron la cabeza al verse descubiertos, sabían que ahora tendrían problemas.

- Por favor Shura no le digas a mi hermano ni a Saga. -sollozó nuevamente el león.

- ¡Sí por favor, por favor! -rogaron los demás santitos ante la mirada inquisidora de Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita.

Shura lo pensó un momento.

- Está bien. No diremos nada, después de todo creo que Shaka ya les dio su merecido. -dijo Capricornio mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Shaka con complicidad y se alejaba junto con Máscara y Afrodita.

Los pequeños se sentían avergonzados. Sin embargo las caras largas de arrepentimiento no tardaron mucho, ya que Milo con su usual y contagiosa alegría preguntó:

- ¿Shaka es tu nombre?

- Así es. -respondió el rubio- Y yo seré algún día el santo dorado de Virgo.

- ¡Ohh! -corearon en grupo los niños.

- Pues… ¡Bienvenido al Santuario! -gritó con alegría Aldebarán.

- Yo soy Mu, y ellos son Milo, Alde, Camus y Aioria.

- Un placer conocerles amigos. -contestó Virgo con una sonrisa.

- Oye Shaka, ¿te gustaría conocer un lugar genial? Veras…-dijo Milo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el cuello de su nuevo amigo y se dirigían en grupo a la salida del templo de Virgo.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Un capítulo más largo de lo que esperaba. Gracias a muerte16 por su review, ¡me da gusto que la historia te haya gustado!

Saludos y gracias por sus lecturas.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	3. Día de descanso

_**Día de descanso**_

El sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo esa mañana. Los calurosos días del verano griego habían comenzado, por lo que los entrenamientos de los jóvenes aprendices del Santuario disminuían su intensidad con el fin de proteger su integridad física. Aprovechando las horas libres, Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario decidieron llevar de paseo a los "niños dorados" a una playa cercana al Santuario, además sería bueno para ellos tomarse un descanso de sus actividades de vigilancia las cuales estarían a cargo de los tres nuevos santos dorados.

Los seis niños iban corriendo a la cabeza del grupo que caminaba por un pequeño sendero que une el sagrado recinto con una playa relativamente escondida. Todos ellos usaban sus bañadores y algunos, específicamente Milo y Aioria, se las habían arreglado para conseguir juguetes de playa.

Detrás de ellos, Aioros y Saga vigilaban que los chiquitos no se metieran en problemas durante el trayecto, sabían muy bien lo traviesos que eran los niños cuando están juntos.

- ¡Aioria! ¡Aléjate de esas rocas! -gritaba Aioros mientras corría para evitar que su pequeño hermano cayera desde la cima de un montón de piedras.

- ¡Milo! ¡Deja en paz a ese pobre animalito! -ese era Saga tratando de que el escorpioncito libere a una iguana que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

- ¡Alde! ¡No cargues así a Mu! -perseguía Aioros al santito de Tauro que llevaba tambaleando a Mu en uno de sus hombros.

- ¡Camus! ¡Cuidado! ¡No congeles la arena frente a Aldeba….!

Demasiado tarde. El gigante de la segunda casa resbaló sobre la delgada capa de hielo creada por el chico de Acuario y cayó estruendosamente al piso, mientras que el pequeño Mu salió volando por los aires para aterrizar en uno de los arbustos al borde del camino.

Saga se apuraba a levantar a Aldebarán del piso, tarea que no era fácil considerando que, a pesar de tener apenas cinco años, el niño medía casi lo mismo que el santo de Géminis. Por su parte Aioros intentaba sacar a Mu del arbusto en que había quedado atrapado, por suerte nadie había salido herido en el accidente.

Cuando ambos santitos estuvieron a salvo, Aioria y Milo corrieron inmediatamente a su encuentro.

- ¡Mu! ¡Esas vueltas en el aire estuvieron increíbles! -decía emocionado el pequeño Milo mientras imitaba con sus manos y piernas los movimientos del infortunado carnerito.

- ¡Si! ¡Tienes que enseñarnos como hacerlas! -brincaba impaciente el león.

Al escuchar aquella frase en la boca de uno de los niños, Saga se apuró a intervenir en la conversación.

- ¡Nadie va a enseñarle nada a nadie! ¡No queremos que las casas del zodiaco queden vacías por la muerte prematura de sus dueños! -habló bastante alterado el santo de Géminis.

Los chiquitos miraban extrañados a Saga, no era normal ver en ese estado al siempre sereno geminiano.

- Saga tiene razón Aioria. Mu y Alde tuvieron suerte de no salir lastimados. -explicó más relajado Aioros al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risita al ver a Saga a punto del colapso.

El gatito torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos, él quería divertirse tanto como Mu pero su hermano no lo permitiría. Aioros río al ver el berrinche del pequeño y revolviéndole tiernamente los cabellos continuó su camino hacia la playa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

- Saga…

- ¿Qué te pasa Aioros?

- ¿Dónde están Shaka y Camus?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver en todas direcciones, pero ninguno encontró rastro de los dos niños. La desesperación comenzó a invadirlos mientras gritaban sus nombres tratando de hacerlos salir de su escondite, pero sin ningún resultado.

- Camus llevó a Shaka al mar -confesó Aldebarán todavía algo confundido por la caída.- Dijo que le enseñaría a nadar.

- ¡¿Qué? -gritaron al unísono Sagitario y Géminis.

Como pudieron tomaron de la mano a los cuatro niños que aún permanecían con ellos y corrieron a toda velocidad a la playa. Al llegar observaron al pequeño Acuario arrastrando mar adentro a un asustado Shaka.

- No tengas miedo, Shaka. Solo tienes que tirarte al agua y luego mueves muy fuerte tus manos y tus piernas. -explicaba Camus a su amigo.

Saga corrió a sacar a los dos niños del agua, mientras Aioros mantenía vigilados a los otros cuatro.

"_Este Camus, tan chiquito y ya quiere ser maestro" _pensaba con una sonrisa el santo de Sagitario observando a Saga luchar con los aprendices.

Cuando por fin reunieron a los seis traviesos, los sentaron en la arena para explicarles las reglas de la playa.

- Bien. -comenzó Saga-Si van a entrar al mar no se alejen de la orilla.

- Y tampoco se alejen mucho de nosotros. -complementó el arquero.

- Queda estrictamente prohibido enterrarse en la arena. -dijo nuevamente Saga.

- También se les prohíbe tirarse arena a los ojos…

Y así continuaron los mayores con todas aquellas actividades que podían poner en peligro a los chicos, bueno, al menos todas las que se les ocurrieron.

- Ahora que ya saben las reglas pueden irse a jugar. -ordenó Saga.

- ¡Si! -gritaban los niños mientras corrían de un lado a otro divirtiéndose.

Saga suspiró profundamente en señal de alivio y compartió una sonrisa con Aioros. Juntos se sentaron en la arena a observar en silencio a los futuros santos dorados.

- Y pensar que algún día van a ser adolescentes. -dijo con una sonrisa el santo de Sagitario.

Saga sonrió.

- Solo espero que podamos lidiar juntos con eso. -respondió a su amigo.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Otra vez agradezco tu review muerte 16, pronto habrá más historias. Sanae Koneko gracias por tomarte el tiempo de enviarme tus comentarios, y tienes razón acerca de Milo y Shaka ;)

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Abrazos.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	4. El diente de Aldebarán

_**El diente de Aldebarán**_

Habían finalizado los entrenamientos para los aprendices, por lo que los pequeños santos dorados decidieron reunirse en la Fuente de Atena a pasar el rato. En la fuente el pequeño Milo se encontraba recostado en uno de los bordes con las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando el cielo, Aioria se había quitado los zapatos y remojaba sus pies en las cristalinas aguas, Camus estaba sentado cerca de Milo mientras creaba pequeños copos de nieve en sus manos, Shaka y Mu se divertían atormentando a unas hormigas que construyeron su nido cerca del lugar.

Después de unos cuantos minutos sin nada que hacer los niños se encontraban aburridos. Ser un aprendiz en el Santuario podía ser realmente un fastidio, sobre todo para los más pequeños que no estaban autorizados a dejar los terrenos del recinto sin la apropiada supervisión de alguno de sus mentores; pero en esos momentos ninguno de los santos mayores estaba disponible para llevarlos a la villa a pasear.

Dando un enorme bostezo, el escorpioncito se sentó para estirarse. Pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada lo hacía anquilosarse, eso sin tomar en cuenta que su pequeño pero hiperactivo cuerpo gritaba por algo de acción. Mirando al león se dio cuenta que estaban en las misma condiciones, Aioria dibujaba figuras en el agua con sus pies demostrando que tampoco tenía nada más interesante en que ocupar su tiempo.

De la nada un gritó rompió con la monotonía del momento. Era Aldebarán que se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad a la fuente.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!

Los demás niños dejaron a un lado las actividades que realizaban y prestaron atención al agitado santito que les llamaba.

- Alde ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó intrigado Mu.

- ¡No lo van a creer! -decía el aprendiz de Tauro incrementado con su comentario la curiosidad de los chiquitos que lo miraban.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? -insistió el León.

- ¡Miren! -respondió Aldebarán al mismo tiempo que abría su boca y les mostraba a sus amigos uno de sus dientes que se movía.- ¡Se me está cayendo un diente! -afirmó triunfante.

Los chicos miraron asombrados a su enorme compañero. Era el primero que comenzaba a mudar sus dientes, por lo que no sabían exactamente que esperar de dicho acontecimiento.

- ¿Y te duele? -preguntó Camus mientras su cara reflejaba un poco de preocupación ante lo que sucedían en la boca del toro dorado.

- No. -dijo Aldebarán haciendo gala de su valentía.- En los próximos días caerá y me saldrán unos dientes nuevos. -explicó el chico mientras se erguía y sacaba el pecho orgulloso.

Por su parte Aioria se rompía la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que su hermano le había contado acerca de la caída de los dientes. De pronto recordó.

"_Cuando sea el momento tus dientes se irán cayendo uno a uno para dar lugar a unos dientes más fuertes que deberás cuidar mucho, puesto que ya no tendrás otros. Además la mejor parte es que, cuando tu diente de leche se haya caído, lo pones debajo de tu almohada antes de dormir y un hada se lo llevará y te dará dinero a cambio."_

- ¿Y qué harás con el dinero que te dé el hada? -preguntó el León.

Los niños lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿De qué dinero hablas, gato? -replicó Milo.

- Pues del dinero que el hada le dará a Alde cuando se le caiga el diente y lo ponga debajo de la almohada. -contestó Aioria inocentemente.

Los pícaros ojitos de Milo brillaron ante semejante idea ¿Cuánto helado podrían comprarse con el dinero que el hada le dejaría a Alde? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

- ¿Se imaginan lo que podemos comprar con ese dinero? -preguntó Milo a sus compañeros.

Camus entendiendo hacía donde iba su amigo decidió seguirle el juego junto con Aioria quien comenzaba a pensar en los montones de dulces que tendrían con el dinero de Aldebarán. Shaka y Mu solo observaban preguntándose que planeaban sus demás compañeritos, sus puras e inocentes cabecitas no pensaban igual que las de sus traviesos amigos. Por fin Camus se acercó y le murmuró el plan a Mu mientras Aioria hacía lo mismo con Shaka.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, Aldebarán. Mientras más rápido tengamos ese diente más pronto tendremos el dinero del que habla Aioria. -dijo Milo acercándose amenazadoramente al santito de Tauro.

A pesar de que le superaba en tamaño, Aldebarán retrocedió un par de pasos ante las amenazas de Milo puesto que conocía muy bien de lo que era capaz el bichito.

- ¿Milo?...Milo, ¿en qué estas pensando?... ¡¿Milo? -preguntaba preocupado Tauro.

- ¡Sobre él! -gritó el cabecilla ocasionando que cuatro santitos además de él se abalanzaran sobre el indefenso Aldebarán.

Aioria y Camus usaban todas fuerzas para agarrar los pies del gigante mientras que Shaka y Mu se las habían arreglado para inmovilizar sus brazos; por su parte Milo estaba sentado en el pecho del gigante y trataba de sostenerle la cabeza. Aprovechando su fuerza y tamaño el futuro santo de Tauro logró mandar a volar a los cinco pequeños para iniciar su carrera de regreso a las doce casas con la esperanza de poder escapar de ellos.

Alde corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Con rapidez llegó a las escaleras que guiaban a la casa de Aries y subió lo más rápido posible, detrás de él una tribu de chiquitos le perseguían gritando su nombre y pidiéndole que se detuviera para que pudieran "ayudarlo con su diente".

Al llegar al templo de Aries, el santito de Tauro volteó a ver que tan cerca estaban sus amigos de él, pero por descuido no se fijó de la columna de piedra que se le metió en el camino, estampando toda su humanidad contra ella.

Cuando los niños por fin lograron entrar a la primera casa vieron a su compañero tendido en el suelo. El chiquito de la segunda casa estaba bastante confundido por el golpe y trató de levantarse torpemente, con mucho esfuerzo logró apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas para luego escupir un poco de sangre que brotaba de su boca.

Cual no sería la sorpresa de los chicos al ver entre la sangre el tan codiciado diente. Con cuidado Aldebarán lo limpió con su camisa mientras los niños se reunieron a su alrededor para apreciar lo que para ellos significaba una pequeña fortuna.

- ¿Ya ves, Aldebarán? No fue tan malo como pensabas. -le dijo Camus dándole un palmadita en la espalda.

- ¡Ahora solo tienes que acostarte a dormir para que el hada nos entregue el dinero! -gritó emocionado Aioria.

Aldebarán los miró de nuevo con preocupación.

- Pero…no tengo sueño aún. -replicó mientras retrocedía.

- No te preocupes, Alde… Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso... -respondió el escorpioncito mientras él y sus compañeros se preparaban para saltar de nueva cuenta sobre el pobre Aldebarán.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Gracias por las lecturas.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	5. Máscaras

_**Máscaras**_

- ¡No es justo! -gritaba muy alterado Máscara de Muerte.

Shura de Capricornio y Afrodita de Piscis lo miraban caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como un león encerrado.

- Te recuerdo que eres el santo de Cáncer, no el de Leo, Máscara. Además si continúas de esa manera vas a dejar un enorme hueco en la casa de Shura. -le respondió Afrodita sarcásticamente.

- ¡Cállate Afro! ¡No ves que no entiendo porque nosotros tenemos que cuidar a estos mocosos mientras Aioros y Saga se van de paseo! -volvió a gritar el santo de Cáncer.

- Aioros y Saga fueron enviados a una misión fuera del Santuario, así que no vengas con tus chismes ridículos Máscara. También sabes que es parte de nuestras obligaciones cuidar de estos pequeños que algún día serán nuestros compañeros de Orden. -le refutó Shura mientras caminaba con dirección a las habitaciones del templo dejándolo solo con Afrodita.

Cuando Shura hubo desaparecido Máscara se volteó furioso para continuar su "conversación" con Piscis.

- ¡Claro, él no se queja porque estamos en su templo! ¡¿Por qué no nos quedamos en tu templo o en el mío? ¡Dime Afrodita!

El santo de Piscis rió ante lo absurdo del comentario de su amigo. Sabía muy bien que él era el único que soportaba los arranques de dueño de la cuarto casa, y a pesar de conocer lo volátil y raro que podía llegar a ser, ambos sostenían una gran amistad.

- No seas tonto Máscara. ¿Pensabas llevar a los niños a tu casa que está llena de caras de gente muerta? ¿O a la mía, donde cultivo flores extremadamente venenosas?

Dándose la vuelta abandonó al santo de Cáncer, a quien no le quedó más remedio que cruzarse de brazos y seguir a sus dos compañeros hacia el interior del décimo templo.

Dentro de la casa, los seis pequeños santos estaban sentados a la mesa cenando cereal con leche mientras conversaban de las aventuras vividas durante el día.

- Y entonces… ¡Pum! ¡Que hago pedazos esa enorme piedra! -contaba el pequeño león mientras agitaba sus brazos ejemplificando como había conseguido romper una roca.

Los demás niños escuchaban maravillados la historia que les contaba Aioria.

- ¡Increíble! -decía sorprendido Mu.

Shura los observaba desde un rincón de la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos había aprendido a quererlos como si fueran sus hermanitos, aunque el vínculo era especialmente fuerte con Aioria. El pequeño hermano de su mejor amigo tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Al igual que Aioros, Shura estaba dispuesto a todo por el chiquito, quien era constantemente el centro de atención de ambos santos quienes lo consentían cada vez que les era posible.

- ¡Bah! -dijo despectivamente Máscara de Muerte al entrar a la habitación-Mentiroso, seguramente ni siquiera era una roca tan grande.

El felino volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina, Máscara y él nunca habían tenido una buena relación. Poniéndose de pie en su silla, el niño se enfrentó con el mayor, no permitiría que nadie le llamara mentiroso.

- ¡Cierra la boca Máscara de Muerte! -le gritó al santo de Cáncer.

- ¿O qué? ¿Cómo piensas callarme gatito? -respondió el otro irónicamente.

Aioria se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a golpearlo solo para que Máscara lo pescara de la camiseta y lo alzará como si fuera un pequeño cachorro.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Más que un león pareces un ratón. -le confrontó con una carcajada.

- ¡Ya verás cuando llegue mi hermano! -respondió con rabia e impotencia el pequeño león.

- ¿Piensas acusarme con tu hermano? No eres más que un cobarde.

- ¡Basta ya Máscara! -intervino Shura arrebatándole al niño y poniéndolo en la mesa junto con sus pequeños compañeros que miraban la escena espantados.

- Tu hermano no va a estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte, y entonces conocerás tu verdadera suerte, maldito mocoso. -sentenció Máscara de Muerte al niño.

Ante la dureza del comentario los ojos del pequeño Aioria se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Sabía que algún día se separaría de su hermano, pero nunca le gustó pensar en ello, ahora Máscara de Muerte se lo restregaba en la cara haciéndole sentir miserable.

Sin poder aguantar más, el niño se bajó de su silla y corrió hacia la habitación de Shura, no permitiría que sus amigos lo vieran llorando de esa manera; quizá era solo un niño pero ya poseía el orgullo de un león. Al ver la respuesta del pequeño, Shura lo siguió con el afán de tranquilizarlo dejando a los otros niños en la cocina bajo la protección de Afrodita.

Los pequeños miraban al santo de Cáncer con una mezcla de odio y miedo. Ya conocían su horrible carácter pero nunca antes había visto que se desquitase con alguno de ellos, Saga y Aioros jamás se lo permitirían.

- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan cruel con él? -le preguntó Afrodita algo decepcionado ante la conducta de su amigo.

- Porque así aprenderá. -respondió secamente Máscara dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la casa de Cáncer.

Cuando estuvo afuera del templo de Capricornio se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás. En sus ojos un dejo de nostalgia y tristeza.

"_Así aprenderá que nosotros no siempre estaremos a su lado para cuidarlo" _pensó, mientras continuaba su camino hacia la cuarta casa y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Gracias a mi fiel lectora muerte 16 y a Agus y Moony por sus reviews.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	6. Bajo las estrellas

_**Bajo las estrellas**_

- Hermano ¿Dónde están las personas que han muerto?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al santo de Sagitario.

El inmisericorde sol de Grecia se ocultó unas horas antes cediendo su lugar a la fresca brisa que soplaba desde el mar y que inundaba todo el Santuario con el inconfundible olor del salitre. En el cielo las estrellas comenzaban a brillar con todo su resplandor, como si pudieran observar debajo de ellas a los santos que representaban cada una de las constelaciones que forman y les llamaran con su luz tintineante.

Dos figuras envueltas en las sombras de la noche recorren las estrechas veredas que van desde el Santuario hasta Cabo Sunion. Aioros de Sagitario lleva sobre sus hombros a su pequeño hermano, Aioria; juntos han recorrido esos caminos cientos de veces desde su llegaba al sagrado recinto cerca de cinco años atrás.

El joven escucha con asombro la pregunta de su hermano menor. No esperaba tener que hablar de muerte con el niño, al menos no a tan corta edad. A pesar de vivir en un lugar donde la muerte y el dolor son pan de cada día, Aioros siempre intentó proteger a su hermano y a sus amigos de esos temas tan poco apropiados para discutirlos con los pequeños. Sabía que algún día tendría que revelarles que su destino como futuros santos de Atena era la muerte, y que desafortunadamente tendrían que lidiar con ella a una edad en la que la mayoría de las personas apenas comienza a disfrutar la vida; solamente que no esperaba que esa conversación tuviera lugar tan pronto.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron cerca de un peñasco. Con cuidado Aioros bajó al joven león de sus hombros y le sentó en el verde pasto para luego acomodarse a su lado a observar las estrellas. Sus cabellos, castaños para el mayor y rubios para el niño, eran objetos de juego del viento que parecía dispuesto a no parar hasta revolverlos completamente.

- ¿Puedes ver las estrellas Aioria?

El pequeño se limitó a observar el mar de estrellas que brillaban sobre sus cabezas.

- Nuestras almas abandonan nuestros cuerpos físicos para subir a lo más alto del firmamento y habitar en las estrellas rodeadas de los espíritus de las personas a las que hemos amado y que nos han amado en nuestra vida terrenal, disfrutando para siempre de felicidad eterna. Aquellos que se han ido antes que nosotros nos observan desde arriba, vigilando cada paso que damos, ofreciéndonos su fuerza cuando la necesitamos, envolviéndonos con ese amor infinito que no pudieron darnos en este mundo. Mientras exista alguien que nos recuerde, los seres humanos no morimos Aioria. Nunca lo olvides, si están en tu corazón están contigo para siempre.

Los dos enormes ojos verdes de Aioria miraban fijamente a su hermano con el brillo de un par de esmeraldas que refulgen en la oscuridad.

- Entonces… ¿no están en Marte como dice Milo? -preguntó el leoncito con la inocencia de un pequeño de su edad.

Aioros le sonrió a su hermano mientras con su mano le revolvía tiernamente sus ondulados cabellos rubios.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Basado en una historia de la vida real XD Gracias por seguir leyendo.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	7. Corazón solitario

_**Corazón solitario**_

Sentado en las gradas del coliseo Aioros de Sagitario observaba atentamente la delicada figura femenina que sostiene un combate en el campo de pelea. A pesar de su frágil aspecto la amazona en cuestión parece dominar por completo al hombre que tiene enfrente, su poderoso cosmos se despliega rodeando a ambos guerrero en un halo luminoso de color plateado aumentando el brillo de la armadura que protege su cuerpo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos el santo parecía no notar el escándalo ocasionado por el grupo de pequeños que lo rodeaban, quienes jugaban correteando en los escalones sin recibir mayor reprimenda de su mentor.

- Un poco más y comienzas a babear. -le dijo con tono irónico una voz conocida.

Aioros volvió la cara para ver como su amigo de largos cabellos azules se sentaba a su lado a observar la pelea.

- Saga. Me sorprendiste, no pude sentir tu presencia aproximándose.

El santo dorado de Géminis sonrió mirando de reojo a su compañero. No era la primera vez que lo pillaba embelesado en los movimientos de la amazona plateada de Apus, aquella mujer le había robado el corazón a su amigo desde la primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron.

- Aunque hubiera encendido al máximo mi cosmos no lo hubieras notado, al parecer en tu mente solo existe una persona por el momento….Delta de Apus. -respondió el geminiano para luego soltar una carcajada ante la reacción del arquero.

A Aioros se le erizó la piel ante el comentario de Saga ¿acaso eran tan obvios sus sentimientos hacia la amazona? ¿Qué tal si alguien más se daba cuenta? ¿Y si ella ya lo hubiera notado? Lo pero era que ahora tendría que soportar las burlas de su amigo al respecto.

- Tengo que admitir que lo que se ve de ella esta muy bien… -continuó Saga tratando de molestar a Sagitario.- Sus largos cabellos dorados, la blanca y suave piel, su bien torneado cuerpo…

Aioros miraba cada vez peor al otro joven conforme las palabras salían de su boca, si no hubiesen sido amigos probablemente Saga ya hubiese sido atravesado por la legendaria flecha dorada de Sagitario. Sin poder aguantar más Géminis comenzó a carcajearse sin control, sabía que los celos carcomían por dentro a Aioros sacándolo de ese amigable estado en el que frecuentemente se encontraba.

- ¡Guarda silencio Saga! -gritó Aioros totalmente sonrojado.

Las risas y gritos de los mayores llamaron la atención de los chiquitos ocasionando que dejarán atrás sus juegos y se acercaran curiosos a ver que sucedía entre sus dos hermanos mayores.

- Admítelo Aioros, te gusta la amazona de Apus. -insistió el santo de Géminis mientras picaba con sus dedos las costillas de su amigo.

- Cállate Saga, no sabes lo que dices. -respondía melancólico Aioros.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el peliazul con seriedad.

- Pues a que ella es una amazona y yo soy un santo de Atena….esto jamás resultaría.

- Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás…tal vez sea mejor de lo piensas. -terminó Saga guiñándole el ojo y revolviendo cariñosamente los castaños cabellos de su amigo.

Poniéndose de pie llamó a los pequeños aprendices dorados y juntos caminaron de regreso a las doce casas dejando atrás de ellos a un pensativo santo de Sagitario.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Ña… cursi :P Miles de gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios.

_Sunrise Spirit_

P.D. Para los que leen el fic "Donde Todo Empieza" escrito por la Dama de las Estrellas y yo, esta fue mi primera versión de Deltha. Como verán los cambios fueron muchos y radicales, pero me gusta más la Deltha de ese fic xD


	8. Cupidos dorados

_**Cupidos Dorados**_

-1-

La Orden de los futuros santitos dorados estaba reunida en el templo de Sagitario, cuyo dueño se encontraba entrenando una casa más arriba con Shura de Capricornio. Sentados en círculo los niños del zodiaco discutían la conversación que escucharon el día anterior entre Aioros y Saga acerca de cierta amazona.

- Pobre de mi hermano, le gusta esa amazona pero no se atreve a decirle. -decía visiblemente consternado el leoncito.

Mu se acercó para consolarlo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, compartía la pena de Aioria, después de todo ellos querían al santo de Sagitario como si fuera un hermano mayor. Él se había encargado de criarlos y estaba al pendiente de ellos todo el tiempo, los protegía como al mismo Aioria y velaba en todo momento por el bienestar de los chiquitines.

- Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo por él. -suspiró Mu.

Levantando la cabeza Milo pareció interesarse en el comentario de Mu.

- Quizá si podemos hacer algo por él… -sus pícaros ojitos recorrieron las intrigadas caras de los demás santitos.- ¡Tengo una gran idea! -gritó mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco.

- ¿En qué estas pensando Milo? -preguntó algo temeroso Aldebarán.- La última vez que se te ocurrió una gran idea el Patriarca nos castigó por una semana entera sin derecho a postre.

- Alde tiene razón Milo, ya no deberíamos meternos en problemas. -decía Shaka apoyando a su amigo de Tauro.

Milo los miró con algo de reproche, en realidad no estaba molesto, pero sabía muy bien como usar el sentimiento de culpa contra sus compañeritos.

- Entonces… ¿no estarían dispuestos a hacerlo ni siquiera para ayudar a Aioros?

- ¡Yo lo haré por mi hermano! -gritó emocionado Aioria.

- Camus también nos ayudará. -complementó Milo mirando a su mejor amigo.

- ¡¿De qué hablas bicho? ¡Yo no he dicho que te apoyo! -replicó molesto el de Acuario.

- Ni te quejes Camus, porque ya estás adentro. -le contestó tranquilamente el escorpioncito.

Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán se miraban con duda. Si bien sabían que seguir a Milo significaría problemas, también odiaban ver sufrir a Aioros y querían ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

- Esta bien, esta bien…ayudaremos.- por fin habló resignado Mu.

- ¡Excelente! -dijo Milo aplaudiendo.- Lo que tenemos que hacer es…

-2-

Después de su entrenamiento todos los caballeros dorados se dirigieron hacia la cámara del Patriarca para presentar sus informes al santo padre. La reunión había comenzado cuando los gritos de un pequeño ocasionaron que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para enfocarse en el niño.

- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! -entró Aldebarán a la habitación cargando en sus brazos a un inconsciente Mu.

Los santos de Atena se aproximaron al chiquito.

- ¡Maestro, Mu estaba meditando y de pronto perdió el conocimiento! -decía asustado el niño de la segunda casa.

- ¡¿Qué tienes Mu? ¡Reacciona pequeño! -suplicaba con desesperación el Patriarca mientras los demás santos dorados observaban con preocupación la escena.

Mu permanecía inmóvil entre los brazos del mayor de los santos de Atena quien inmediatamente aplicó su cosmos al niño para curarle de cualquier lesión que pudiera tener sin obtener ningún resultado.

Aldebarán permanecía atrás de los mayores, tratando de recordar la siguiente etapa del plan.

- ¡Ah ya me acordé! -afirmó exitosos el gigante quien era observado con sospechas por los otros santos presentes.

Al darse cuenta de que casi mete la pata, el niño trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo.

- Ejem…quise decir que me acordé que Aioria te espera llorando en la casa de Sagitario, Aioros. -dijo dignamente Aldebarán.

- ¡Es cierto! -exclamó el dueño de la novena casa mientras se tocaba la frente con su mano.- ¡Los demás chiquitos deben estar aterrorizados por lo que le sucedió a Mu! Gran Patriarca no se preocupe yo iré a verlos.

- Muchas gracias Aioros, por favor trata de tranquilizarlos. -decía comprensivo el sumo sacerdote.

-3-

Mientras tanto cerca del recinto de las amazonas los otros cuatro niños se escondían entre los matorrales de las orillas del camino para observar sin ser vistos a cierta amazona de interés.

- ¿Ya entendiste lo que tienes que hacer gato? -preguntó Milo al cachorro dorado.

- Si, pero no entiendo porque tenemos que vestirnos así. -refutó Aioria.

Los chiquillos se las habían arreglado para disfrazarse de Cupidos. Con una vieja túnica se habían diseñado unos taparrabos como el que viste el querubín mitológico; con ayuda de unas hojas de papel que habían robado de la oficina del Patriarca recortaron unas alitas de ángel que sostenían en sus espaldas con ayuda de unos hilos; y utilizando unas ramas secas de un árbol habían creado un arco y una flecha adornada con un corazón de papel en la punta que era portada por el pequeño Aioria.

- No te quejes…acuérdate que todo lo hacemos por Aioros. -le recordó Milo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al pobre león.

Pacientemente esperaron a que Delta se quedara sola para poner en marcha el "infalible" plan del escorpión.

- Haz tu parte Camus. -ordenó con voz de mando Milo.

Unos diminutos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer delicadamente sobre la cabeza de la amazona plateada de Apus, la cual parecía sorprendida por al presencia de tan extraño elemento en el Santuario. Con su mano trataba de recolectar unos cuantos cristales cuando para su sorpresa cuatro pequeños querubines brincaron de entre los matorrales que la rodeaban y se pararon frente a ella.

- ¡Por favor síguenos! -le dijo seriamente el Cupido Milo a la sorprendida amazona que intentaba con todas su fuerzas aguantar la risa para no hacer sentir mal a los niños.

Como escena sacada de un libro de cuentos, cuatro angelitos iban danzando delante de la joven que les seguía con el fin de averiguar que estaban planeando los traviesos chiquitos del Santuario. Poco a poco fueron guiando a la chica a través de las casas del zodiaco sin dejar un solo minuto de bailar y agitando sus brazitos como si fueran una extensión de las alas que tenían sujetas a sus espaldas.

Cupido Camus mantuvo la leve "nevada" sobre la amazona durante todo el camino, mientras que Cupido Shaka aventaba uno a uno los pétalos de las flores que los niños recolectaron con anterioridad.

- ¡Aioria! ¡Milo! ¡Shaka! ¡Camus! ¡¿Dónde están? -gritaba Aioros dentro del templo de Sagitario.

No había señal de los infantes dentro de la casa. La paz y la tranquilidad reinaban en el noveno templo. Rascándose la cabeza el joven arquero continuó su búsqueda de los futuros santitos hasta que los vio entrar danzando al templo.

- ¿Pero que les suce…

Sin poder terminar la frase Aioros observaba incrédulo a Delta parada en la puerta de su templo. Se aproximó a ella lentamente tratando de ganar tiempo para salir de su asombro, la fría máscara de plata le miraba fijamente.

- Delta…¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con nerviosismo.

- Pues a decir verdad, no lo sé. Esto angelitos me trajeron hasta tu templo.

- No somos angelitos. -interrumpió Milo.- Somos Cupidos.

- ¡¿Qué? -exclamó un muy apenado santo de Sagitario.

Desde atrás de la amazona una maltrecha fecha voló para golpearla en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! -se quejó Delta mientras se sobaba la nuca.

- ¡Aioria! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo disparándole a Delta? -gritaba Aioros al punto del colapso.

- Le estoy lanzado una flecha del amor para que se enamore de ti, hermano. -respondió orgulloso el joven león.

Llevándose las manos a la cara, el pobre arquero rezaba porque la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. Lamentaba el momento en que los santitos se enteraron de sus sentimientos hacia la amazona de Apus, pero más lamentaba el haber fomentado la creatividad de los niños dorados. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, tendría que terminar lo que ellos comenzaron.

- Niños…pueden dejarnos a solas. -habló Aioros lo más calmado que le fue posible.

- ¡Fue idea de Milo! -acusaron Camus y Shaka al escorpión apuntándolo con el dedo.

Milo se guardó detrás de Aioria.

- Después hablamos… ahora …vá-yan-se. -dijo el arquero entre dientes.

- Vámonos, de todas maneras tenemos que rescatar a Mu y a Alde. -dijo Milo mientras los niños salían del templo para dirigirse a la cámara del Patriarca.

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, Aioros se acercó avergonzado a la joven pensando como le iba a explicar la situación. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan apenado, su corazón brincaba como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, las manos le sudaban y sentía como los colores se le subía al rostro.

- Por favor, discúlpalos, es que…

La amazona puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del santo en señal de que guardara silencio.

- ¡Shhhh! -susurró la joven.

Lentamente acercó sus dedos a la boca de su máscara, cómo si depositara en ellos un tierno beso, para luego situarlos nuevamente en la boca de un incrédulo Aioros.

- No tienes nada que explicar.

-FIN-

**NdA:** En esta ocasión he agregado un par de historias con un poco de romance y mucha diversión por parte de nuestros mini santitos. Gracias por leerme y espero sus reviews.

Aprovecho para volver a saludar a Agus y Moony, espero que les hayan gustado estas historias de Aioros ;)

_Sunrise Spirit_


	9. Mingo

_**Mingo**_

No muy lejos del Santuario de Atena, un hermosos oasis escondido entre el bosque sirve ocasionalmente de refugio para los pequeños aprendices de santos dorados que lo visitan para disfrutar de las frescas aguas del estanque. El dulce sonido del viento filtrándose a través de las verdes hojas de lo árboles puede escucharse en todo el lugar, creando un ambiente relajado propio para el estudio y la meditación...salvo cuando los niñitos del zodíaco están presentes.

- ¡Milo te dije que lo agarres! -el grito del leoncito hizo que las aves volarán asustadas.

- ¡Argh! ¡No fue mi culpa Aioria! ¡¿No ves que es más rápido que yo? -contestó el futuro santo de Escorpión.

Ambos santitos corrían de un lado a otro intentando capturar a un perro de pelaje negro y abundante totalmente enmarañado, y cuyo aspecto dejaba era realmente deplorable. Sus largas y delgadas patas no lucían lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostener el regordete cuerpo de la criatura; mientras que su cola parecía un palo adherido a su cuerpo. El animal, cómo si adivinara que no le convenía caer en manos de esos chiquillos, ladraba con todas fuerzas evitando las manitas de los traviesos santitos que buscaban desesperadamente atrapar alguna de sus patas para poder inmovilizarlo.

En un de tantos vaivenes el escorpioncito logró agarrar una de las patitas del perro, que en ningún momento dejó de correr arrastrando tras de sí al niño. Milo gritaba pidiendo ayuda a su amigo del león ocasionando que, literalmente, tragara tierra en el proceso aunque no por eso estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al animalito.

- ¡Aioria!… ¡Ayúdame!… ¡Gato!

- ¡No lo sueltes Milo! ¡Agárralo fuerte! -le animaba el cachorro dorado al mismo tiempo que trataba de darles alcance.

Brincando hacia ellos, Aioria consiguió colgarse de la otra pata trasera del perro, quien trastabilló ante el peso de ambos niños para luego caer en el estanque. De las cristalinas aguas surgieron las dos cabecitas de los pequeños con los rostros enlodados y junto a ellos, bien abrazado por Milo, apareció el perro negro.

Tras salir del estanque los niños buscaron una cuerda con la cual sujetaron a su nueva mascota para regresar a las casas del zodiaco, donde seguramente los santos mayores les estaban buscando. En el camino hacia los templos, Aioria y Milo se pasearon orgullosamente con su perro por todo el Santuario ante las risas burlonas de todo aquel que miraba con pena el aspecto del pobre animal.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las escaleras de Aries donde pudieron confirmar sus sospechas: Aioros los buscaba desesperadamente. Al verlos acercarse sanos y salvos, un suspiró escapó de la boca del joven de Sagitario, para luego fijarse en la criatura que llevaban amarrada con una cuerda.

- ¿Pueden explicarme donde han estado? -preguntó con algo se severidad en su voz.

- Milo y yo fuimos al estanque, y mira lo que no encontramos, hermano. -dijo el leoncito mientras les apuntaba orgulloso al perro feo que le seguía.

- ¿Qué es eso? -se sorprendió el arquero al ver a aquel animal.

- ¡Es Mingo! -respondió orgulloso el escorpioncito.

- ¿Mingo?

- Así es, Aioros. Verás, Aioria quería que se llamara Bingo y yo quería que se llamara Milo, como yo. -comenzó su explicación el futuro santo de Escorpión.- Entonces decidimos, que para que ninguno se moleste, su nombre sería Mingo.

- ¡Es un nombre genial! ¿Verdad, hermano?

Aioros no sabía que pensar, se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para explicarles a los pequeños que el perro se tendría que ir. Ya tenía suficiente con cuidar de su hermano menor y los demás aprendices como para tener que preocuparse por el animal, eso sin mencionar que la pobre criatura viviría atormentada por los niños.

El santo de la novena casa respiró profundamente para armarse de paciencia.

- Escúchenme bien, Milo y Aioria, a pesar de que este perro...

- Mingo. -aclaró el escorpioncito.

- Si, eso. A pesar de que Mingo es un perrito adorable… -cómo odiaba Aioros mentirles de esa manera a los chiquillos.- No podremos quedárnoslo.

La desilusión se reflejó en las caras de ambos chiquitos.

- Pero… -intentó replicar el leoncito.

- Nada de peros Aioria, tú sabes que no hay espacio para él. Además el nivel de sus entrenamientos aumentará en las próximas semanas, por lo que tampoco podrán dedicarle mucho tiempo a Mingo, y eso no sería justo para nuestro amigo perruno.

Aioria bajó la cabeza reconociendo que su hermano hablaba con la verdad para luego mirar a Milo quien torcía la boca pensando en lo que harían con el pobre Mingo. Si tan solo alguien en el Santuario pudiera quedárselo, pero ¿quién tendría tiempo para atender a su amiguito de cuatro patas?

- Milo, tengo una idea ¡vamos! -le dijo Aioria a su compañero y juntos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Sagitario seguidos por su mascota.

- ¿Aioria? ¿Milo?...¿A donde van con ese animal? -preguntó con preocupación Aioros.

-¡No te preocupes hermano! -le respondió a la distancia el santito de Leo.

Al llegar a Sagitario los dos niños bañaron y peinaron a Mingo hasta dejarlo lo más bonito posible.

- Ya verás como no va a poder resistirse y lo adoptará. -afirmó Aioria muy convencido de su plan.

- Quedaste guapísimo Mingo. -decía Milo mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su mascota.

- Y todavía no esta listo.

El joven león corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano donde registró todos los cajones del armario hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Una vez que tenía en sus manos el objeto regresó al cuarto de baño donde le esperaban Milo y Mingo. Con cuidado procedió a hacer un lazo en el cuello del animal usando la banda que para la cabeza de Aioros.

- ¡Ahora sí estas listo! -exclamó orgulloso Aioria.

En el Templo de Atena, el Patriarca Shion se encontraba sentado en su trono leyendo un antiguo libro acerca de la historia de los santos de Atena cuando unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

- Adelante. -ordenó el santo padre.

Sin respuesta alguna, el mayor de todos los santos se puso de pie para aproximarse a la puerta que aún seguía cerrada, con cuidado la abrió lo suficiente para asomarse a ver quien era la persona que golpeaba. Cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a un perro negro con un moño rojo atado a su garganta. Los enormes ojos del canino le miraron cariñosamente, de su hocico abierto colgaba una rosada lengua que contrastaba con lo negro de su pelaje. Mingo ladró como si saludara a la máxima autoridad del Santuario. El sacerdote se aproximó con cautela al animal para examinarlo, después de un momento se dio cuenta que en el moño había una nota.

Tomó la nota y procedió leerla. Con una letra bastante mala que indicaba, sin lugar a dudas que fue escrita por un niño pequeño, el papel decía:

"_Mi nombre es Mingo. Adóptame"_

Detrás de la máscara una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, tal vez no era tan mala idea tener una mascota.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Gracias a Agus y Moony y a andymabel por sus reviews de las historias anteriores. Me alegra que disfruten las aventuras y travesuras de los doraditos.

Espero que les sigan gustando y nos veremos pronto con más anécdotas de estos terribles chiquitos.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	10. Entre leones,escorpiones,peces y ¿vacas?

_**Entre leones, peces, escorpiones y…¿vacas?**_

- Te digo que no es una buena idea. -refutaba el Patriarca Shion.

En la Cámara Patriarcal los tres santos de mayor rango del Santuario se encontraban reunidos conversando del futuro de los aprendices de santos dorados. El Santo Padre se había enfrascado en una discusión con Aioros de Sagitario acerca de cierto viaje que el arquero quería realizar con los niños.

- Piénselo bien su Santidad, será una experiencia enriquecedora para ellos. -insistió Aioros.

Saga de Géminis se mantenía al margen de la conversación, en el fondo sabía que era suficiente con Aioros para persuadir al Patriarca; si algo sabía hacer el santo de Sagitario era convencer a los demás para seguirle. El hombre más cercano a Atena se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de su trono.

- ¿Podrías explicarme Aioros cómo es que una visita al zoológico de Atenas puede ser edificante para nuestros jóvenes educandos? -preguntó seriamente.

- ¡Ah! Pues porque podrán aprender acerca de la organización de los animales, sus especies, sus hábitats, además esto les inculcará una conciencia ecológica y despertará su interés en el medio ambiente. -respondió convencido el santo de Sagitario.

- Entonces tu insistencia no tiene nada que ver con que Aioria esté llorando que quiere conocer un león de verdad. -dijo el Papa con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Este…pues no…digo, tal vez… -intentó responder el señor de la novena casa visiblemente avergonzado al verse descubierto.

Una carcajada escapó de la garganta de Saga ante la accidentada reacción de su colega. Era obvia que su amigo haría cualquier cosa por ese pequeño león, inclusive discutir con el santo padre. Por un momento las risas cesaron y dieron lugar a la nostalgia, si tan solo él hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por su hermano…no, no había lugar para arrepentimientos. Trató de olvidarse de esas ideas y volvió a enfocarse en la plática de los otros dos santos.

- Señoría, si me permite intervenir. -interrumpió Saga.- La idea de mi amigo puede ser algo…diferente, sin embargo es bien intencionada. Ellos apenas son unos niños, y dentro de poco no tendrán tiempo para nada más que estudio y entrenamiento.

- ¿Tú también apoyas esa loca idea, Saga? -preguntó sorprendido el Patriarca.

- Sí. -respondió el geminiano mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Aioros.

- Pues no queda otra opción más que permitirles llevarlos a Atenas… .el rostro de Aioros se iluminó al escuchar las palabras del Santo Padre.- …Pero deberán ir acompañados por Shura, Máscara y Afrodita. -ordenó el antiguo santo de Arie.s- Controlar a los seis aprendices dorados no es tarea fácil.

- No se preocupe, nos haremos cargo. -sentenció un emocionado santo de Sagitario.

La siguiente mañana, los chiquillos se alistaron desde muy temprano para su primera salida del Santuario. El grupo se reunió en la entrada de la casa de Aries, donde se podía ver sentados en las escalinatas a los seis niños y, de pie junto a ellos, estaban Saga, Aioros y Shura.

- ¿Dónde diablos están Máscara y Afrodita? -preguntaba ansioso el santo de Capricornio.

- Ya deben estar al llegar. -respondió con algo de preocupación Saga mientras con su pie golpeaba el piso e señal de impaciencia.

Pero Shura y Saga no eran los únicos ansiosos de empezar el día.

- Hermano, ¿podemos irnos ya? -preguntaba el leoncito mientras jalaba la camisa del de la sagita.

- Aún no Aioria, tenemos que esperar por Máscara y Afrodita.

- No entiendo porque tenemos que llevarlos a ellos. -refunfuñó el niño cruzándose de brazos a lo cual su hermano no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

Trascurrieron un par de minutos antes de que pudieran divisar al santo de Piscis quien traía a rastras a un malhumorado cangrejo.

- Disculpen la tardanza, tuve que "convencer" a Mascarita para que nos acompañara. -se excusó con ironía el dueño de la última casa.

Tres pares de miradas asesinas se fijaron en Cáncer, quien les dio la espalda y comenzó a descender los escalones con rumbo a la salida del recinto sagrado, seguido unos pasos detrás por el resto de la comitiva.

Un par de horas después los santos dorados llegaron al zoológico de Atenas en compañía de los aprendices. Los chiquitos abrían los ojos lo más que podían, todo lo que veían era tan colorido, tan vivo, tan vibrante para ellos que estaba acostumbrados a la simpleza y sobriedad del Santuario.

- ¡Increíble! -gritaba emocionado el escorpioncito alzando las manos.

Sin pensarlo más, Milo emprendió la carrera hacia un vendedor que sostenía en sus manos varias docenas de globos de diferentes colores. No había avanzado más que unos pasos cuando sintió que alguien le atrapaba por la cintura y le levantaba del suelo. Aquel no era otro más que Saga, quien adivinando las intenciones del pequeño se había apresurado para detenerlo antes de que se perdiera entre la gente.

- Tranquilo Milo. -le dijo comprensivamente el Santo de Géminis.- Recorreremos juntos el zoológico. No te separes de nosotros o podrías perderte.

El niño solo miró a Saga con una cara de "yo no fui" logrando sacarle una sonrisa al geminiano.

- Muy bien… -explicó Aioros.- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se quedo solo, podrían perderse en este lugar ¿entienden niños? Todos deberán tomar la mano de uno de sus mayores, si quieren o necesitan algo avísenle a su acompañante.

Rápidamente los niños buscaron a uno de los santos para que les haga compañía. Aioria se trepó como pudo en los hombros de su hermano, mientras que Shaka se colgaba de la mano del Santo de Sagitario. Por su parte Milo ya había acaparado por completo la atención y el tiempo de Saga, el de la segunda casa no se daba abasto tratando de cuidar al joven escorpión. Shura agarró de la mano a Mu, estaba seguro que de todos los niños el pequeño de Aries era el más fácil de cuidar y vigilar. Aldebarán apretó fuertemente la mano de Afrodita y casi casi comenzó a arrastrarlo para que avanzara al mismo ritmo que el resto del grupo, el pobre santo de Piscis intentaba a duras penas seguirle el paso al pequeño gigante del Santuario.

Camus y Máscara de Muerte se miraban recelosos, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con el otro. El de Cáncer se cruzó de brazos mientras que el acuario metía las manitas en los bolsillos de su pantaloncillo.

- Ni pienses que voy a agarrarte de la mano, mocoso. -le dijo de mala gana Máscara.

- Pues ni sueñes que pensaba pedírtelo, idiota. -le respondió sin miedo Camus.

- ¡Camus! -gritaron a coro Aioros y Saga que había escuchado la respuesta impertinente del chiquito.

- ¿Qué? -fue la respuesta de un "inocente" santito de Acuario.

Después de matar con la mirada a Máscara de Muerte, Shura regresó para tomar de la mano a Camus. No podía permitir que alguno de esos chiquitos se extraviara en el zoológico, "_¿qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a Mu y a Camus?_" pensaba el santo de Capricornio, "_Nada comparado con cuidar a Milo_".

Sin más miramientos comenzaron a recorrer el zoológico. La primera parada fue el recinto de las jirafas que pastaban acompañadas de algunas cebras.

- ¡Wow! ¡Miren! ¡Unas vacas con rayas en lugar de manchas! -gritó a todo pulmón el escorpioncito apuntando con su dedito a las cebras.

Varios de los paseantes voltearon a ver entre risas al grupo de santos quienes apenados se hicieron a los desentendidos ante el comentario de Milo. Saga, quien sostenía al niño de la mano había adquirido el color de un tomate ante las miradas y risas de los demás.

- Milo, esas no son vacas son cebras, tonto. -le respondió el niño de Acuario.

- ¡Ahh! Pues para mi parecen vacas. -insistió el santito sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

- Son cebras, Milo. -le dijo entre dientes Saga.

- ¿De verdad? -contestó el escorpioncito a Saga con cara de sorpresa.

Visitaron a los venados, los mapaches, las panteras y por fin llegaron a la muy esperada jaula de los leones. Un enorme león africano con su impresionante y brillosa melena dormía plácidamente bajo el cálido sol del mediodía. Junto a él tres leonas jugueteaban con un par de cachorros que traviesamente brincaban sobre ellas y se mordisqueaban los unos a los otros.

- ¡Bravo! -gritó emocionado el joven cachorro dorado aplaudiendo.

- ¿Te gustan los leones? -decía con una enorme sonrisa el Santo de Sagitario.

- ¡Me encantan!

- Y pensar que algún día vas a ser como ese impresionante león. -decía Shaka viendo asombrado al enorme ejemplar.

El gatito hinchó el pecho de orgullo ante el comentario de su vecino de casa, él sería igual de poderoso que el rey de la selva. A la derecha de la jaula encontró un cartel con información referente a los leones, por lo que el niño comenzó a leer la ficha.

Unos instantes después el pequeño león dorado comenzó a lloriquear sin razón aparente.

- Aioria, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Shura.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? -decía Aioros mientras bajaba al niño de sus hombros.

- Ya no quiero ser un león. -decía entre sollozos el pequeño.- Ahí dice que los leones solo duermen y que las que hacen todo son las leonas. -continuó mientras apuntaba al letrero que acaba de leer.

Saga, Shura y Afrodita se acercaron curiosos a leer la ficha de los leones.

- ¡Yo no quiero dormir todo el día! ¡Eso es aburrido! -lloraba ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeritos.

- Ya cálmate, Aioria. -le intentaba tranquilizar Mu.- Dormir no es tan malo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero!

Desesperados por el llanto del niño, los santos mayores no buscaban como tranquilizarlo para que dejara de llorar. Aioros se rascaba la cabeza, Shura estaba de cuclillas dándoles palmaditas en la espalda a Aioria, Afrodita estaba de pie mirando la escena con preocupación, Máscara ni siquiera se molestaba en acercarse y Saga…bueno, Saga intentaba domar a Milo quien se entretenía imitando a los monos de una jaula cercana ante las risas de los visitantes que pasaban por ahí.

- ¡Ya sé! -exclamó el de Sagitario.- Quizá tu puedas ser el primer león que realmente hace algo más que dormir ¿no sería genial? -le dijo a su hermanito.

- ¿El primero dices? -preguntaba el futuro santo de Leo secándose las lágrimas.

- ¡Sí! ¿Te imaginas? -decía Shura siguiéndole el juego a su amigo de la novena casa.

- Creo que podría hacerlo. -respondió el niño algo pensativo.

- ¡Excelente! Ahora continuemos con el paseo. -habló emocionado Aioros, se habían librado de un problema.

La siguiente parada era el acuario del zoológico. El enorme edifico azul albergaba cientos de peces. Justo en el medio, un estanque contenía varias especies de colores muy llamativos y brillantes, que inmediatamente atrajeron la atención de los santitos.

-Me gusta ese pescadito naranja que no deja de moverse-decía Shaka -Ojala se quedara quieto para que pueda verlo mejor.

-No te preocupes Shaka, lo congelaré para que puedas verlo mejor-le comentó Camus mientras metía las manos al estanque con la intención de congelar el agua.

-¡No!-gritaron a coro Aioros, Saga, Afrodita y Shura.

Este último alcanzó a jalar a tiempo al acuariano alejándolo del estanque para evitar un homicidio masivo de peces.

- Camus, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -le dijo Shura al niño de Acuario, detrás de él los otros santos observaban.- ¿Acaso querías matar a todos los pececitos?

- No, nada más los iba a congelar para que pudiéramos verlos mejor.

- Eso no esta nada bien, Camus. -le reprendió Shura.

- ¿Y comérselos sí? Por que eso es lo que acaba de hacer Alde. -se defendió Camus apuntando al santo de Tauro.

Los cuatro santos volearon hacia el enorme niño de Tauro quien tenía la boca llena y les miraba haciéndose al inocente.

- ¡Alde, escupe ahora mismo a ese pobre pez! -le dijo Afrodita mientras lo arrastraba como podía al borde del estanque para que sacara de su boca al pececito.

Después de escupir al pez de vuelta al estanque, los santos se apresuraron a salir del acuario para evitar pasar más vergüenzas dentro del lugar. La siguiente visita: el serpentario.

En un enorme pasillo cerrado varias vidrieras contenían algunas de las especies más peligrosas de reptiles y de insectos. Lógicamente el escorpioncito se sentía feliz en ese lugar rodeado de los animales que tanto le gustaban.

- ¡Ew! ¡Ese animal se esta comiendo a una araña! -dijo con asco Afrodita.

- Es un alacrán. -dijo Mu observando al bicho del otro lado del cristal mientras devoraba a su cena de ocho patas.

Abriéndose paso entre todos el bichito del Santuario se aproximó lo más que pudo para observar tan "hermosa" escena.

- Que ignorantes son. Ese es un escorpión Centruroides noxius, una de las especies más venenosas del mundo. -dijo extremadamente seguro Milo y luego continuó.- Cuando sea más grande me voy a comprar uno de esos.

Todos miraron con cara de sorpresa al pequeño niño de cabellos azules, vaya que les gustaban los escorpiones al punto de conocer las especies por nombre científico y por apariencia. Para ellos, todos esos bichos se veían iguales lo cual hacía más meritoria la observación de Milo.

- Que suerte que yo no voy a ser su vecino. -comentó Piscis viendo de reojo a Aioros y continuando su camino.

Así recorrieron todo el zoológico hasta que ciertos ruidos en el estómago de Aldebarán los pusieron al tanto de que no habían comido nada desde la mañana y ya era bastante tarde. Por suerte ninguno de los niños se había quejado puesto que estaban muy entretenidos disfrutando del paseo, pero la hora de la comida había pasado hacía varias horas.

Salieron del área de animales con rumbo a la _food court_ donde ubicaron un local que vendía hamburguesas y hot dogs. Tenían sus dudas acerca del efecto de la comida en los chiquitos del zodiaco, con las energías renovadas solo Atena sabía de lo que podían ser capaces, pero no tenían otra opción más que alimentarlos.

Pidieron hamburguesas para cada uno de ellos, y se las arreglaron para que el señor del restaurante les sirviera una improvisada ensalada para Shaka que era vegetariano. La comida transcurrió sin novedades, hasta que Alde decidió usar la camisa favorita de Afrodita como servilleta. Un par de manitas de mostaza adornaban la espalda del santo de Piscis.

- ¡Mi camisa favorita! -decía desesperado el santo de la última casa mientras Shura intentaba quitarle la mancha con una servilleta.

Desafortunadamente solo consiguió que la mostaza se esparciera más en la camisa, haciendo más evidente la acción del toro dorado.

- ¡Vale tío! No hay manera de salvar tu camisa, tendrás que comprarte una nueva. -dijo Capricornio concediéndole la victoria a la mancha de mostaza.

- ¡Te equivocas! -exclamó contrariado Afrodita-Aioros y Saga me van a comprar otra ¡Venir a este lugar fue SU idea!

Los pobres chicos de Sagitario y Géminis solamente suspiraron bajando la cabeza. Fue un día muy largo y aún faltaba el regreso al Santuario, de hecho, sería mejor regresar en ese momento para que la noche no les tome desprevenidos.

- Es hora de regresar a casa niños. -dijo Aioros.

- ¡No!-dijeron los niños al unísono.

- Me temo que sí. El Patriarca nos dijo que regresemos ante de que anochezca y no debemos desobedecerlo, de lo contrario no nos volverá a permitir traerles. -les explicó Saga.

Sin nada que refutar ante el comentario de Saga los chiquillos se dirigieron a la salida del zoológico. Estaban felices de haber podido conocer tantas cosas nuevas para ellos, aquel día seguramente permanecería en sus mentes para siempre.

El pequeño león dorado iba sujeto de la mano de su hermano mayor, caminando a su lado se sentía tan importante como lo era Aioros. De pronto recordó algo que quería comentarle al arquero.

- ¿Sabes Aioros? -dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -le respondió intrigado el mayor.

- Hoy descubrí por qué Máscara no quería venir con nosotros al zoológico.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y por qué? -preguntó sonriendo Sagitario.

- Pues porque en este zoológico no había cangrejos para que vea. -respondió seriamente el niño.

Tanto Aioros como los demás santos que escuchaban la conversación intentaron no reírse de la observación del gatito.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. -contestó el joven santo sonriéndole.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más en completo silencio. El sol comenzaba a teñir el cielo de naranja y las nubes brindaban ese hermoso color gris que suelen tener durante el atardecer.

- Hermano… -volvió a hablar el chiquito viendo al de la novena casa.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Aioria? -respondió mientras le observaba.

- Gracias, muchas gracias por atraernos.

-FIN-

**NdA: **Estoy de vuelta. Esta vez traigo una historia no muy corta (demasiado larga en realidad jeje) pero que en lo personal me gustó mucho. Ojala les haya gustado y agradezco mucho sus reviews.

Agus y Moony nuevamente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de seguir mandándome sus comentarios y a Luna-sj me alegra que te hayas divertido con las travesuras de los santitos.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	11. Les petits cuisiniers

_**Les petits cuisiniers**_

La casa de Géminis se veía más agitada que de costumbre. La pequeña cocineta del tercer templo había sido tomada por la Orden de los minisantos dorados, quienes se encontraban muy ocupados practicando sus habilidades culinarias. Los ruidos de las ollas y sartenes cayendo; las risas, órdenes y gritos de los chiquillos; los portazos de Saga cada vez que entraba a supervisar que todo estuviera bien…ciertamente era muy diferente al ambiente normal de la casa de los gemelos.

Parados en sillas para poder alcanzar sin problemas la mesa de trabajo, Milo, Aioria y Mu eran los encargados de batir la mezcla para pastel. Enharinados de pies a cabeza los niños cocinaban a marchas forzadas, no hay mucho tiempo antes de la fiesta planeada para festejar el cumpleaños del santo de Sagitario. Cada uno de ello vistía un colorido delantal con leyendas como "Sexy al cuadrado", "¡Olé!, más caliente que las ollas" y "Hábil con las flechas pero mejor con las cucharas".

Cuatro tazas de harina, un poquito de sal, seis huevos, una cucharadita de polvo de hornear, medio litro de leche y…. ¡Achú!...unas gotitas de saliva del pequeño escorpión.

- ¡Milo! ¡Qué asco!-replicó con desagrado Aioria. - ¡¿No podías haberte tapado la boca?

- Es que no me dio tiempo. -le respondió el escorpioncito mientras se limpiaba la nariz con el brazo.

- Ahora anda a lavarte las manos porque no queremos comer pastel con mocos. -ordenó Mu al observar la última acción del chiquito de cabellos azules.

De mala gana, el niño se bajó de la silla cuidando de no pisar su delantal que le quedaba grande y se dirigió rezongando al baño. Aprovechando la ausencia del santito de Escorpión, Camus tomó su lugar para "verificar" el trabajo de Aioria y Mu. El pequeño galo se había autonombrado el chef principal de la operación, obviamente nadie mejor que él para dicha función ya que la sangre francesa corre por sus venas.

Por su parte, Shaka y Aldebarán estaban a cargo de elaborar los bocadillos. El menú consistía en sándwiches de queso levemente aderezados con un par de cucharadas de jalea de fresa, cortesía del torito dorado, y adornados con hojas de lechuga, a sugerencia del de Virgo para cuidar la alimentación de sus compañeros.

- Una cucharada para el sándwich… -decía Alde untando una generosa capa de roja mermelada.- …y una cucharada para mí-continuaba al mismo tiempo que lamía la cuchara rebosante de jalea.

Shaka se había tomado muy en serio la responsabilidad de decorar cada bocadillo con las verdes hojas de las lechugas. Con cuidado las doblaba en tres partes y con ayuda de un palillo de dientes las pegaba a cada cuartito de pan con queso y mermelada. Posteriormente usaba una tijera (de punta redondeada para evitar accidentes) para cortar aquellos pedacitos de lechuga que quedaban fuera de lugar. Tras una hora de ardua labor había logrado terminar diez bocadillos perfectos, ahora solamente le faltaban 50, más los que Aldebarán estaba por terminar.

-Shaka, estás yendo muy lento-le reprendió el pequeño chef/dictador Camus.

- ¡Ay! ¡Mira lo que ocasionaste Camus! -gritó frustrado el rubio después de cortar una hojita de más.- ¡Ahora tendré que comenzar de nuevo!

De la nada una ruidosa lluvia de masa para pastel sacó a los dos niños de su discusión. Resulta que los reposteros Mu y Aioria habían comenzado a batir la mezcla usando para dicho fin la licuadora. Desafortunadamente, Mu no se percató que Aioria aún no había colocado la tapa del refractario antes de que encendiera el aparato, ocasionando que los ingredientes salieran disparados en todas direcciones, especialmente la cara del gatito dorado.

Con los ojos llenos de harina y sin poder ver nada, Aioria resbaló de su silla y cayó al piso llevándose consigo la licuadora de Saga, ¿el resultado? Digamos que el santo de Géminis estrenaría nueva licuadora pronto.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. Era Saga, quien preocupado ante el escándalo entraba a averiguar que sucedió. La desesperación invadió el rostro del geminiano ante la dantesca escena que tenía frente a él, las palabras no salían de su boca.

La blanca mezcla de pastel goteaba desde el techo y las paredes, los pedazos de la licuadora regados por el piso, el joven león con la cara totalmente blanca yacía en el piso, junto a él su silla con la patas hacía arriba y Mu intentando, sin éxito, ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

- Mi cocina… -murmuró en shock.

- Nada de tu cocina Saga. -decía Camus mientras empujaba a Saga hacia fuera.- Yo soy el chef aquí, así que abandona mi área de trabajo. ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!

- ¿Qué abandone que, Camus? -preguntó sorprendido ante el atrevimiento del de Acuario.

- Que abandones MI cocina-recalcó Camus sin dejar de empujarlo.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al francés con seriedad.

- ¿Por favor? -dijo el niño "inocentemente" tras darse cuenta de su error.

Desaprobando con la cabeza, a Saga no le quedó de otra más que salirse de lo que quedaba de su cocina, no quería ni pensar en el tiempo que le llevaría limpiarla por completo. Al mismo tiempo que el geminiano salía, Milo entraba de nueva cuenta a la cocineta. Al ver a su amigo felino empanizado de harina soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Estas convertido en león albino! -decía entre risas.

- Todo es culpa de Mu. -contestó haciendo un puchero el leoncito mientras se sobada el chichón que le ocasionó la caída.

- Perdóname, yo que voy a saber que la licuadora lleva tapa-explicó con consternación el becerrito dorado.

- Como si nunca hubieses usado una. -respondió medio irónicamente Aioria parándose con ayuda de Milo.

- Pues, en realidad no. -dijo honestamente Mu.- El maestro Shion y yo nunca cocinamos.

Los niños le voltearon a ver incrédulos, aunque en realidad era bastante lógico. Mu estaba directamente bajo la protección del Santo Padre por lo que no tenían necesidad de preparar sus alimentos, un ejercito de cocineros estaban dedicados a ello.

-Basta de descansar-ordenaba Camus a sus compañeritos de Orden a la vez que les daba unos cuantos coscorrones con un cucharon-Ya estamos retrasados, póngase a batir nuevamente el pastel, o no terminaremos a tiempo.

- ¿Y a ti quien te nombró jefe? -le refutó Milo huyendo del cucharazo.

- ¿Acaso hay alguien aquí con mayores conocimientos de la _cuisine _que yo? -dijo orgullosamente el niño acuariano.

Como era de pensarse, ninguno de los minisantos objetó ante la afirmación del pequeño tirano, la ignorancia los obliga a seguirle. Sin otra opción cada uno de los chiquitos regresó a sus obligaciones.

Milo, Aioria y Mu se apresuraron a repetir la mezcla para el pastel, solo que esta vez usaron acertadamente la batidora para revolver los ingredientes. Después de una larga discusión habían llegado al conceso de agregar trocitos de chocolate a la mezcla para crear un "deliciosísimo" pastel de chocolate.

- Mu, ¿podrías alcanzarnos las chispas de chocolate? -le pidió Milo al ariano.- Deben estar en la bolsa de provisiones que le pedimos a Saga que nos compre.

Sin chistar el chiquito de Aries se bajó de su silla y comenzó a registrar un par de bolsas de papel que contenía los ingredientes que el santo de Géminis les había comprado esa mañana. Los chiquitos le hicieron saber a Saga sus deseos de prepararle una mega sorpresa al buen Aioros por lo que, sin sospechar el lío en que se estaba metiendo, el joven de cabellos azules decidió ayudarlos.

Casi metiéndose dentro de las enormes bolsas el niño intentaba localizar el frasco de chispas de chocolate. Por fin, en el fondo alcanzó a distinguir una botella con varias bolitas negras en su interior, estirando su brazo lo más posible alcanzó a agarrarlo.

- Aquí tienen. -dijo entregándole la botellita al leoncito.

Aioria procedió a verter la mitad de las chispas en la mezcla pero, inmediatamente después, el escorpioncito le arrancó el frasco de las manos y vertió el resto dentro.

- ¡Acuérdate que queremos un pastel super mega chocolatoso! -le dijo emocionado a su compañerito de Leo.

Toda vez que la masa había sido acondicionada en el molde de hornear decidieron que era hora de llamar a Saga para que les ayudara a encender el horno. En realidad no lo habían decidido, sino que el santo de Géminis dejó muy claro que si alguno de los pasos requería usar la estufa o el horno se lo hicieran saber. Lo último que deseaba el gemelo era que su casa volara por un accidente con el gas.

- Yo iré por él. -sentenció el chef Camus.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para localizar al de la tercera casa. No había señal de él por ningún lado. El futuro señor de los hielos salió de la cocina para buscarlo.

- ¡Saga! -gritaba.

Caminó por el templo unos segundos y después decidió dirigirse a la habitación. Tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, entonces decidió volver a la cocina para avisar a sus compañeros. De repente pudo escuchar unas voces discutiendo adentro…era la voz de Saga, ¿acaso estaba hablando solo?

Sabía bien que husmear en templos ajenos estaba estrictamente prohibido, así que para no arriesgarse a un regaño tomó la decisión de no seguir escuchando a través de la puerta. Apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando la puerta de madera de la habitación se abrió.

- Saga, te estábamos buscando para…

El santo de Geminis se veía ausente, inclusive asustado.

- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó un poco preocupado el niño de Acuario jalándole de la camisa.

Saga le miró. Que diferentes eran esos ojos tan vacios a los ojos llenos de pasión que por lo general mostraba el dueño de la tercera casa. Después pestañeó y fue como si al cerrar por una milésima de segundo los ojos les hubiera restablecido el brillo que les pertenecía, aunque no pudo borrar el temor que sentía.

- Estoy bien Camus. -le respondió tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- ¿Qué necesitan?

- Necesitamos hornear el pastel. -dijo el niño olvidándose de aquel incidente.

- Pues que esperamos, vamos ahí. -comentó Saga un tanto emocionado y agarrando la mano del pequeño mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

Unas horas después, los santos dorados y el Patriarca se reunieron en el templo de Capricornio para festejar el cumpleaños de Aioros. Shura y Afrodita habían hecho un gran trabajo con al decoración y el ambiente de fiesta se sentía en el lugar. Los globos colgaban de las paredes de la estancia del templo y una enorme manta con el clásico "Feliz Cumpleaños" colgaba a la entrada.

Saga hizo su aparición acompañado de los futuros santitos dorados, quienes llevaban orgullosos los bocadillos y el pastel decorado con mucho merengue y la frase "Felisidadez Aioroz", obviamente Milo tendría que tomar unas clases urgentes de ortografía.

Llegada la hora de comer todos se reunieron alrededor del pastel para ver que el festejado soplara las velitas, a continuación procedieron a cortar el postre. Mientras Saga se encargaba de la repartición del "deliciosísimo" pastel, Aldebarán y Shaka se encargaban de promocionar los bocadillos que habían hecho.

El primero en probar fue el Santo Padre Shion quien, con algo de recelo, se metió a la boca aquel extraño canapé. Disimulando lo más posible, sonrió al tener en su boca la bizarra mezcla de pan, mermelada, queso y lechuga; y con un esfuerzo aún mayor consiguió tragarlo.

- ¿Qué le pareció, Santidad? -preguntaba ansioso Alde, mientras Shaka abría los más posible sus enormes ojos azules en espera de una respuesta.

- ¡Delicioso! -decía Shion con un algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios.

La sonrisa que le regalaron los chiquitos valía el horrible sabor que le quedó en la boca. Al ver la reacción del Gran Maestro la ansiedad y el miedo invadieron a los demás santos, ahora era su turno de probar esas delicias.

"_Haz un mal comentario y te mando a otra dimensión_" amenazó telepáticamente el de Géminis a Máscara de Muerte.

"¡Que rico!", "¡Yumi!" fueron los comentarios forzados de los santos más grandes hacia la creación de los niños, el mismo Cáncer se vio obligado a fingir, ya era suficiente con conocer el Yomutsu como para quedarse ahí para siempre.

- ¡Y eso que aún no prueban nuestro pastel! -gritó emocionado Milo ante la reacción de sus mayores.

Las risas fingidas estuvieron a la orden, si ese pastel sabía la mitad de mal que los bocaditos entonces con eso se conformaban.

- ¡Hermano, tú prueba primero el super mega chocolatoso pastel! -decía Aioria mientras metía en la boca del de Sagitario una cuchara rebosante de pastel.

Aioros masticó un poco el pastel…no estaba nada mal, de hecho tenía buen sabor. Ya más tranquilo, se dispuso a saborear el regalo de los niños.

- ¡Auch! -grito de pronto.- Creo que mordí algo duro.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por la mejilla del arquero…

- ¡Esto pica! -gritaba.

Rebuscando en el pan del pastel Shura descubrió algo muy interesante…

- ¿Qué son estas bolitas negras?

- Son chispas de chocolate. -respondió el sabelotodo de Camus.

- ¿De donde sacaron chispas de chocolate? Yo no compré eso. -preguntó Saga dejando a un lado la difícil tarea de espulgar la bolitas negras de su trozo de pastel.

- Pero si yo las encontré en la bolsa. -admitió Mu con la clásica inocencia del carnerito.

- ¿En la bolsa?... -preguntó Saga tratando se hacer memoria de lo que había comprado.- …¡Eso era pimienta en grano!

- ¡Ups! -acertó a decir Milo.

Por fortuna algo bueno salió de la pimienta en el pastel. Hacía mucho tiempo que los santos mayores no comían pastel con los dedos, se sentían unos niños nuevamente. Tras unas cuantas horas de diversión la fiesta llegó a su fin y cada uno de los santos caminó de regreso a sus respectivos templos.

- Aioros, no tienes que ayudarme a limpiar. -decía Shura a su buen amigo de Sagitario.

Ambos santos se encontraban levantando lo que quedó de la fiesta. Aioros y Shura, al ser vecinos y grandes amigo, se apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas.

- ¿Creías que te iba a dejar solo con el paquete? -respondió con su características sonrisa el arquero dorado.- Además ustedes ya hicieron mucho por mi.

- Ni lo menciones, sabes que se te aprecia tío. Lo único es que me quedé con hambre, esos pequeños traviesos y sus excéntricos guisos no me dieron ni para empezar. -dijo con una carcajada Shura mirando al gatito dorado que dormía plácidamente en un rincón del templo.

- Tal vez el próximo año me preparen un _pie_ de ajo. -reía Aioros.

- Sí, quizá el próximo año…

-FIN-

**NdA:** ¡He vuelto!

Una vez más les traigo un pedacito de las memorias de nuestro adorados santitos de oro. Me alegra muchísimo saber que disfrutan de estas pequeñas historias porque a decir verdad, yo me divierto horrores escribiéndolas.

Un millón de gracias a quienes se han dado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un review, créanme que sus opiniones son importantes para mí y me motivan a seguir buscando nuevas ideas. A Luna-sj, yo sé muy bien lo que siente que la gente te mire como si estuvieras loca por las carcajadas frente a la compu, me ha pasado. También te comento que el pequeño Mu no es tan inocente como parece, quizá pronto lo descubriremos. Sanae Koneko ¡gracias por tus comentarios!

¡Un caluroso saludo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	12. De colores

_**De colores**_

Delante del trono del Patriarca, dos futuros santitos de Atena se encontraban uno al lado de otro como si estuvieran parados frente al paredón. A sus espaldas los santos dorados montaban guardia. Algunos, como Máscara de Muerte estaban molestos, pero la mayoría, como Aioros se veían apenados y preocupados.

Visiblemente contrariado, el santo padre caminaba de un extremo al otro sin quitarles la mirada de encima. Intentaba averiguar el por qué de la "redecoración" de las casas zodiacales, pero para ello necesitaba verles a la cara y leerles los ojos.

Más temprano aquel día, todo transcurría en completa normalidad. Como todos los jueves de cada quince días, los santos mayores bajaban a la villa a comprar las provisiones que necesitarían durante la quincena. Obviamente no era necesario que ellos mismos hicieran sus compras, puesto que había escuderos a su servicio, pero los chicos dorados disfrutaban hacerlo por sí mismos, podemos decir que les servía de entretenimiento.

El único inconveniente de aquel paseo era buscar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de los traviesos aprendices dorados. No era fácil encontrar una niñera o niñero suficientemente valiente para hacerse cargo de los seis chiquitos.

Aquel día en particular, Aioros y Saga habían decido, con previo consentimiento de Shion, que dejarían solos a los niños; ya era hora que comenzaran a hacerse responsables de sus actos.

Cuando hubieron acabado con toda sus diligencias, los cinco santos se encaminaron de regreso al recinto de la diosa de la sabiduría. A pesar de las diferencias en sus personalidades las relaciones eran buenas y podían conversar de temas tan diversos como historia, filosofía e inclusive algunos chismes del Santuario.

- ¿Cómo crees Afro? -comentaba lleno de asombro Shura.

- Pues así como lo oyes. -le contestaba Piscis.- Ella lo dejó por un aldeano de Rodorio, las malas lenguas dicen que de hecho esa amazona se veía a escondidas con el chico desde hace más de un mes, pero en realidad ese hombre no era el de la villa, sino que era un santo de plata que viene ocasionalmente a petición del Patriarca. Dicen que ese joven investiga ciertos movimientos extraños que ocurren en islas lejanas, sin embargo unos de los guardias me confirmó que eso es mentira y que él solo viene a encontrarse con su amiguita de la máscara, quien al mismo tiempo ha recibido la asignación de vigilar parte de las instalaciones del recinto de las amazonas en donde llevan a cabo sus "reuniones privadas"...

- ¿Cómo te enteras de todas esas cosas? Se ve que tienes demasiado tiempo libre. -le decía Saga intentando disimular su interés en los rumores que Afrodita les comentaba.

- Nada es eso, Saga. Yo no buscó los chismes, ellos vienen a mí.

- Sí, como no. -irónicamente Máscara intervenía en la conversación.

- Yo sí le creo a Afrodita, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Todo el mundo viene a contarme sus vidas. -comentaba seriamente Aioros.

Los santos voltearon a ver al arquero. Y es que lo que Aioros decía era totalmente cierto, todos y cada uno de ellos habían acudido alguna vez a él para contarle algo o simplemente para desahogarse de alguna situación que les apremiara.

- Y más te vale que no andes por ahí contando lo que te decimos, como cierto chismoso cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar. -le dijo Saga con sarcasmo.

Todos juntos se rieron del afilado comentario del de Géminis, menos Afrodita que le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Así entre chisme y chisme, llegaron a las escaleras de Aries y comenzaron el ascenso hacia cada uno de sus templos. Sin imaginar lo que encontrarían, entraron tranquilamente a la primera casa. Al principio nada se veía fuera de lo normal…hasta que llegaron a la sala de batallas del templo.

- No puede ser. -se lamentó el santo de Sagitario cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

En el muro principal de la habitación un enorme dibujo de algo parecido a un carnero rosa hecho con crayones servía de nuevo adorno a la sombría casa de Aries. El dibujo era, sin lugar a dudas, creación de alguno de los pequeños, eso podía deducirse de los rústicos trazos y de la poca habilidad para colorear que el autor tenía.

Se detuvieron por un momento a observar la atrocidad cometida al histórico primer templo, se les caía la quijada de pensar en lo que diría el Santo Padre ante dicho mural. En primer plano se podía ver a un carnero de color rosa sonriente, rodeando de algunos árboles con verdes hojas y en el fondo un arcoíris de diez colores.

- ¿Se supone que es un carnero? -comentó Shura observando el dibujo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando la forma.

- Para mí que es perro rosa. -le respondió Saga mirando fijamente el diseño.

- No, te digo que es un carnero. -le refutó Shura.- ¿Ves esos tumores que tiene en la cabeza? Deben ser los cuernos.

- ¡Ahh! Tienes razón, mis disculpas amigo. -le concedió la razón Saga.

- Esos mocosos van a estar de castigo al menos un mes. -río el santo de Cáncer al imaginar la reacción del Maestro Shion.

Afrodita se acercó al dibujo con curiosidad, había algo que le llamó la atención.

- Esta "obra de arte" está firmada. -dijo.

- ¡¿Qué? -respondieron los otros cuatro santos aproximando sus rostro a para poder ver de que estaba hablando Afrodita

- Es cierto… -comentó Saga de Géminis.- La firma es "MA", ¿acaso eso significa…?

- ¡Milo y Aioria! -afirmó con pesar el santo de Sagitario inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

- Siento mucho tu pérdida, Aioros. -comentó un tanto sarcástico el santo de Piscis.- Después de esto puedes dar a tu hermanito y al escorpión por muertos-finalizó mientras continuaba el camino hacia la salida de Aries rumbo al templo de Tauro.

Unos minutos después ingresaron a la casa del toro dorado. ¡Oh sorpresa! Tauro también lucía un colorido dibujo en sus paredes. En esta ocasión el dibujo mostraba a un toro café pastando en compañía de varias vaquitas blancas y negras.

- Ahí está de nuevo. -decía Afrodita mostrándoles un extremo de la pintura.- La firma de los artistas del Santuario, "MA".

Casi se le cae la cara a Aioros de la vergüenza, ¿qué mal había hecho para tener un hermano menor tan travieso? ¿Por qué Milo y Aioria tuvieron que conocerse? ¿Y para qué le había comprado los crayones al cachorro dorado?

Sin más remedio siguieron avanzando. Saga suplicaba en silencio que los jóvenes artistas no hubieran avanzado más y que su casa permaneciera tal y como la había dejado…no podía estar más equivocado.

- ¡Mi templo! -se quejó el pobre Saga al ver en sus paredes a dos pequeños bebés desnudos dibujados representando a Géminis.

- Lo siento mucho tío, será mejor que vayamos todos juntos con el Patriarca. -le dijo Shura mientras empujaba a un consternado geminiano hacia la salida del Templo.

- Hoy va a correr sangre. -se reía siniestramente el santo de Cáncer.

Todos los santos le miraron algo preocupados ante la psicosis que comenzaba a desarrollar su compañero de la cuarta casa.

La siguiente obra maestra no agradó en lo más mínimo a Máscara de Muerte. En la imagen se veía a un rojo cangrejo con las patas hacia arriba y dos espirales en lugar de ojos.

- ¿Qué demonios significa eso? -gritó muy irritado Máscara.

- Obviamente quiere decir que te quieren ver bien muerto, amigo. -le contestó Afrodita dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonriéndole irónicamente.

- ¡Ese maldito león trasquilado y la cucaracha con cola me las van a pagar! -vociferó el santo de la tercera casa mientras acompañaba a sus amigos hacia la salida y soltaba una maléfica carcajada.

Y así fueron recorriendo cada una de las casas…

En Leo vieron un gato formado dos círculos, uno arriba del otro, con algunos rayones naranjas que simulaban la melena y una especie de corona.

La imagen de Virgo consistía en un muñequito hecho a base de palitos y bolitas hincado rezando y rodeado de mucho color amarillo como si desprendiera un aura.

Libra fue representada por un triangulo con dos canastitas en cada lado, en una de ellas se veía un muy mal retrato del Maestro Roshi mientras que en la otra canasta estaban algunas de las armas de Libra (o al menos así parecía).

En el templo de Escorpión se encontraron una especie de camarón de color azul oscuro con una cola terminada en aguijón.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del templo de Sagitario, el joven arquero dorado se tapó los ojos con las manos.

- No quiero ver. -decía al mismo tiempo que permitía que Shura le guiara a base de empujones hacia adentro de su propio templo.

Y no era para menos, en la pared de la sala de batallas el dibujo de un caballo famélico sosteniendo un arco rompía por completo la elegancia y solemnidad de la antigua edificación. Los chicos dorados se detuvieron un par de minutos a observar la imagen (con excepción de Aioros que no se quitaba las manos de los ojos).

- ¿Qué tan terrible es? -preguntaba con curiosidad y con algo de temor ante la respuesta que recibiría.

- Muy malo. -le respondió Saga rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Ahhh! -gritó el chico de Sagitario al ver el horrible dibujo.- ¡Nunca más veré de la misma manera a mi signo! -sollozó ante la horrible visión que tenía frente a él.

Para no alargar la agonía del joven de cabellos castaños, los santos continuaron subiendo hacia el Templo de Atena. Secretamente Shura se preparaba psicológicamente para lo que sea que le esperara en su casa, no quería que le agarraran desprevenido como le había sucedido a sus compañeros.

- ¡Miren! Es la versión cabrezca de la sirenita. -se carcajeaba Afrodita.

Y así era. Una sirena con cabeza de cabra era la versión infantil del signo de Capricornio, el pobre Shura solo acertó a pasarse la mano por el rostro.

- A ver Shura muéstranos tu colita. -decía entre risas el cangrejo.

- Un comentario más y vas a terminar como el dibujo de tu templo Máscara. -le amenazó el de la décima casa.

Gracias a Atena solamente faltaban dos templos más. En Acuario se encontraron con una mala imitación de la jarra de Acuario que vertía un líquido de color púrpura.

- ¿Qué dice ahí? -preguntó Afrodita tratando de descifrar los jeroglíficos que explicaban el porqué del color del agua.

- Creo que dice…¿jugo de uva? -comentó con algo de desesperación Aioros.

Todos los santos desaprobaron con la cabeza, aunque a esas alturas del partido ya nada les sorprendía.

- ¡Oh no! -se quejó Afrodita cuando divisó la entrada al último de los templos.- Ahora sigo yo.

Lo que encontraron adentro era algo definitivamente inesperado.

- ¿Qué les parece? Dibujaron bien mi signo. -presumía el santo de Piscis posando junto a la imagen de los dos peces para luego continuar entre sonrisas.- Tal vez permita que el dibujo se quede unos días, le da un aire muy moderno a mi templo.

- Maldita sea tu suerte, asqueroso pescado. -le dijo de mala gana Máscara sin detenerse.

En su camino al máximo templo se cruzaron por la estatua de la diosa de la sabiduría en donde se encontraron a los dos pequeños diablitos jugando tranquilamente con unas ramas de árbol a manera de espadas.

- ¡Han vuelto! -les saludaron los dos chiquitos sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Sin mayores explicaciones, Aioros agarró a cada uno de los chicos por la cintura y los colocó debajo de cada uno de sus brazos, así se dirigió a la sala patriarcal. Los niños pataleaban y se quejaban exigiendo el porqué de la conducta del arquero, pero sin ninguna respuesta.

Al llegar al templo de Atena, el santo padre les recibió inmediatamente y escuchó totalmente incrédulo la larga historia que le contaban sus protegidos.

- Le digo Su Santidad que nosotros no fuimos. -decía Milo moviendo sus manitas desesperadamente tratando de hacerse entender.

- Milo, no digas mentiras. Todos sabemos que tú y Aioria pintaron las casas zodiacales.

- Pero Milo dice la verdad, nosotros no hicimos nada. Hermano tienes que creerme. -decía el leoncito mirando a su hermano.

El santo de Sagitario bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

- Entonces, ¿me pueden explicar el por qué de la firma "MA"? -les preguntó el sumo sacerdote.

- Y nosotros que vamos a saber. -respondió con desesperación el escorpioncito.

- Piénselo bien. -intentó defender su caso el futuro león dorado.- Ni Milo ni yo somos TAN tontos como para poner nuestros nombres en esos dibujos.

- Eso es cierto. -complementó el bichito.- Además yo no pinto feo y el gato…pues…pues digamos que no hubiera puesto mi nombre si lo hubiese hecho él solo.

Aioria volteó a ver a su amiguito con cierta rabia en los ojos, nadie le decía al pequeño león que no tenía talento para el dibujo.

- No puedo creer que hayan llegado a esos extremos mis jóvenes aprendices. -les reprendía el mayor de todos los santos.- Me temo que tendré que castigarles. A partir de mañana deberán limpiar cada una de las paredes que pintaron, además de que les queda absolutamente prohibido salir del Santuario en un mes.

- ¡Noooo! -gritó espantado Aioria.- Pero si el domingo es día de ir a comer helado a Rodorio.

- Y el lunes íbamos a ir a comprar dulces al mercado de la villa. -se quejó Milo.

- Silencio. -afirmó con algo de severidad Shion- Ahora retírense.

Aioros agarró de la mano a cada niño y, junto con los demás santos abandonaron al Patriarca. Un tanto decepcionado, el santo de cabellos verdes se sentó en su trono a pensar en la situación que acababa de vivir, no entendía porque Milo y Aioria le mentían. Si bien esos dos pequeños traviesos eran capaces de colorear las paredes de los templos, nunca consideró que pudieran mentirle en su propia cara. Seguía sin entender cuando una voz conocida le llamó a sus espaldas.

- Maestro Shion. -le dijo el pequeño Mu mientras le jalaba la túnica.

Intentado disimular lo contrariado que estaba, le sonrió al joven carnerito dorado.

- Dime Mu.

- Le traje un regalo. -le comentó alegremente el niño entregándole una hoja de papel.

Era un retrato del Patriarca y su joven alumno sentados a los pies de la estatua de Atena, aunque hubo algo que captó la atención del santo padre…

- ¿"MA"? -preguntó sorprendido al ver la firma en el dibujo.

El niño sonrió inocentemente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Mu de Aries. -respondió.

-FIN-

**NdA:** ¡¿Qué tal?

Los súper traviesos santitos dorados han regresado para ponerles los pelos de punta a sus compañeros de orden. Nada más quiero aclarar que, para el contexto de la historia, Máscara de Muerte aún no es el sicópata que conocemos de la serie, a mi parecer Shion nunca hubiera permitido que alguno de sus discípulos (menos un santo dorado) se dedicara a coleccionar caras de gente muerta en sus paredes, por eso Mu pudo dibujar sobre el muro.

De nueva cuenta a agradezco a Agus y Moony ¡gusto volver a saber de ustedes! Sanae Koneko muchas gracias por darte un tiempecito para dejar un review y tienes razón, no eras la única a la que les gustaban los "exóticos" bocadillos de la infancia, mis hermanos y yo solíamos comer exactamente lo que Shaka y Alde prepararon XD. Y también le mando un saludote a kisachanlover, que bueno que disfrutes las aventuras de mis niñitos de oro, ¡gracias por tus comentarios!

¡Un caluroso saludo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	13. Preguntas y respuestas 1ª parte

_**Preguntas y respuestas**_

Primera parte

- Ya veo… -comentaba Shaka mientras que con su dedito golpeaba su barbilla y leía una y otra vez el libro que tenía en sus manos.

A su alrededor estaban sentados los otros cinco minisantitos dorados, quienes prestaban atención a la lectura que el de Virgo hacía unos momentos antes. El estudio se detuvo ante una cuestión desconocida para los chiquitos.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe de eso? -preguntaba Mu observando las caras de _what_ de sus demás compañeros.

El silencio fue más que suficiente para dejar en claro que desconocían absolutamente todo acerca del tema, era hora de pedir ayuda. El problema era que no había nadie cerca del lugar para auxiliarles en tan profunda cuestión, así que tendrían que ir en busca de alguno de los santos mayores.

- ¿Y cómo le hacemos? -dijo Aldebarán de Tauro.

- Yo puedo preguntarle a Aioros. -se puso de pie Aioria.- Si quieres puedes acompañarme Alde.

- ¡Genial! Iré contigo entonces.

- Vi que Saga se dirigía a su templo, Camus y yo podremos encontrarlo para preguntarle. -se ofreció Milo de Escorpión.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que yo iba a ir contigo? -se quejó como siempre el acuariano.

- Nadie, pero no quiero ir solo, así que vendrás. -le respondió entre risas el escorpioncito.

El galo mejor se calló, no tenía caso discutir con Milo al respecto, a fin de cuestas, el escorpión encontraría la manera de llevarlo aunque tuviera que arrástralo.

- Ok. En ese caso Mu y yo intentaremos conseguir mayor información al respecto. -concluyó Shaka.- Nos veremos aquí después ¿entendido?

- ¡Si! -respondieron a coro para luego tomar cada uno caminos distintos.

Aioria y Aldebarán se apresuraron a correr con dirección al Coliseo, ahí habían visto por última vez al santo de la novena casa, quizá con un poco de suerte podrían alcanzarle y no tendrían que recorrer todo el lugar buscándole.

El joven de Sagitario era conocido en el Santuario por la humildad y gentileza con la que se desenvolvía para con todos. Durante las primeras horas de la tarde, habiendo concluido las sesiones de entrenamiento con los niños dorados, decidió pasar un rato alegre conversando con algunos santos de plata que estaban de paso por el sagrado recinto.

La charla era tan amena para los jóvenes que las risas y carcajadas retumbaban en el Coliseo, rompiendo la típica solemnidad del lugar. A lo lejos se distinguen un par figuras acercándose a todo correr la lugar donde se encontraba el santo de la novena casa, no eran más que los chiquitos de Leo y Tauro.

- ¡Hermano! -le gritó el pequeño león al distinguir al chico de cabellos castaños en el grupo.

- ¡Aioros! ¡Espera! -exclamaba el gigante de la segunda casa al mismo tiempo que ondeaba su mano buscando que el mayor les viera.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó algo sorprendido Aioros.- ¿Están bien?

- Sí. -contestó el niño de Tauro mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.- Solamente tenemos una pregunta…

Aioros se sintió realmente preocupado de esa última frase, sabía perfectamente bien que las "inocentes" preguntas de los chiquitos dorados casi siempre terminaban ocasionando problemas. Armándose de valor, tragó saliva y preguntó con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué quieren saber?

- Hermano, ¿tú sabes de donde vienen los bebés? -le cuestionó Aioria sin quitarle un segundo la mirada de encima.

Literalmente el mundo se le vino encima al arquero.

- Este…pues...yo… -intentó responder el santo de Sagitario con la cara más roja que un tomate ante las sonrisas burlonas de sus compañeros plateados.

- Creo que no lo sabe. -murmuró Aldebarán en el oído de Aioria.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí sabe Alde! -respondió algo molesto el gatito dorado ante la insinuación del pequeño de Tauro.- No ves que mi hermano lo sabe todo, ¿verdad, Aioros?

- ¿Eh? -preguntó aún sorprendido.- Sí…digo, no…veras Aioria, hay cosas que yo no sé, así que…

- Pero sí sabes de donde vienen los bebés ¿cierto? -le interrumpía el niño mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

El arquero estaba consciente de que, sin importar lo que contestara, los santitos no iban a dejarle en paz hasta conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria para ellos, por lo que sin más remedio, tomó la decisión de "explicarles" la respuesta a tan incómoda pregunta.

- Miren niños. -comenzó al tiempo que se hincaba para poder ver a los dos aprendices más directamente.- A todos los chiquitos del mundo…los trae la cigüeña.

Los santos de plata casi caen de espaldas al escuchar el comentario del Santo de Sagitario, esperaban una explicación más profunda y, sobre todo, realista ante dicho cuestionamiento.

- ¿La cigüeña? -volvió a preguntar Aldebarán mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón tratando de entender los que Aioros decía.

- Eso si que es raro. -comentó el futuro león dorado rascándose la cabeza.- Nunca he visto a una cigüeña cargando un niño.

- ¡Ah! -exclamó Aioros.- Es que las cigüeñas que traen a los bebés vuelan más alto que las cigüeñas normales, por eso no las vemos. -explicó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Aquella increíble escena era observada atentamente por los santos de plata, ciertamente distaba mucho de lo que podía esperarse de la Élite del Santuario. Los tres santos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no carcajearse en la cara del pobre de Aioros ante la situación que estaba viviendo a causa de los niños dorados.

- Mmm… -pensaba el de Tauro.- ¿Y de donde sacan las cigüeñas a los bebés?

- ¡Ay!...pues…los encuentran en las nubes…Sí, ¡eso es! -respiró aliviado el arquero al sentir que esquivó una bala.- Las cigüeñas encuentran a los bebés en las nubes.

- ¡¿Qué? -exclamó el gatito mientras dirigía la vista al cielo.- ¿Dices que las nubes están llenas de bebés? ¿Y si alguno se cae?

Aioros se pasó la mano por el rostro, mientras en silencio suplicaba que las preguntas terminaran pronto, se estaba quedando sin respuestas.

- Eso no puede suceder, porque lo bebés no pueden caerse de la nubes.

- ¿Y por qué? -insistió Alde

- Porque las nubes no permiten el paso de los bebés hacia la Tierra. -les dijo.

- ¿O sea que las nubes no son suavecitas como parecen? -preguntó de nueva cuenta el gatito dorado con una mueca en la boca.

- Si son suaves, pero no cuando tienen bebés encima.

- ¿Y que pasa con los aviones? ¿Cómo saben que nubes tiene bebés y cuales no? -esta vez era Alde el que extendía el interrogatorio.

- Lo saben porque…porque…¡argh! ¡Pues lo saben y ya! -respondió con frustación Aioros.- Suficientes preguntas por el día hoy, ahora váyanse a jugar con sus demás amigos.

- Pero hermano… -intentó continuar con el interrogatorio Aioria.

- Nada de peros, Aioria. -le interrumpió el de Sagitario.- ¡Vayan a jugar por ahí! -les dijo mientras casi los empujaba para que se volvieran por donde habían llegado.

Sin más remedio los niños se alejaron del grupo de jóvenes, quienes estaban muy entretenidos riéndose a costillas del santo de Sagitario, y se dirigieron a la entrada de las doce casas en busca de sus compañeritos de orden.

- No es justo, aún tengo muchas dudas. -se quejaba el leoncito.

- Yo también. -le dijo Alde.- Creo que Aioros ya no sabía más y por eso nos echó de ahí.

- ¿Sabes Alde? -comentó el futuro santo de Leo observando las nubes del cielo.- Creo que será mejor andar preparados por si nos cae un bebé del cielo, no me gustaría que me golpeara en la cabeza.

- Te apoyo en eso, amigo. -respondió el torito mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos y corría en busca de sus demás amigos.

-Continuará.-

**NdA:** Ya me había tardado en actualizar, sin embargo por fin traigo esta historia la cual dividiré en tres partes. La próxima vez que nos leamos, Saga tendrá que enfrentar el interrogatorio de Camusito y Milito, veremos como le va con eso al pobre geminiano. Aprovecho para agradecer a Roxy Kou por su review y a Agus y Moony un besote para ustedes.

¡Un caluroso saludo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	14. Preguntas y respuestas 2ª parte

_**Preguntas y respuestas**_

Segunda Parte

Saga intentaba terminar de leer un libro acerca de filosofía china que había prestado de la biblioteca unos días antes. Habiendo finalizado sus ejercicios era hora de alimentar el intelecto, por lo que estaba dispuesto a aprovechar los pocos minutos de tranquilidad que tenía en el día.

Se recostó en su cama y abrió el libro en la página donde estaba el separador de texto, se acomodó las almohadas y procedió a iniciar su lectura. No había siquiera avanzado más de un par de líneas cuando divisó dos cabecitas acechándole desde la entrada de su habitación.

- No creo que él sepa. -oyó decir a Camus.

- Te digo que sí sabe, ¿no ves que Saga es mayor que nosotros? -le reprochó el escorpioncito.- Además recuerda que Aioros y él lo saben tooodo.

- Es imposible que lo sepan tooodo. -le respondió con un poco de burla.

- No quise decir que lo sepan tooodo, pero sí saben CASI todo. -le contestó el santito de la octava casa.

- Pues "casi todo" no es lo mismo que "tooodo." -volvió a refutar Camus.

- ¡Pero me entendiste! ¿no? -el escorpión dorado comenzaba a molestarse.

- No, porque no hablas claro.

- ¡Camus! -se quejó Milo del fastidioso acuariano.

Saga solo escuchaba fingiendo continuar con su lectura como si no supiera que los minisantitos estaban en su habitación, detrás del libro se reía de la discusión.

- ¿Qué quieren saber peques? -preguntó por fin el de Géminis sentándose en el borde de su cama.

Los chiquitos se sorprendieron al ver que el santo de Géminis les había estado escuchando por un buen rato, y entraron a la habitación para pararse justo frente a Saga.

- Oye Saga, Camus y yo tenemos una pregunta realmente importante. -contestó con seguridad Milo.

- Queremos saber de donde vienen los bebés. -dijo sin más rodeos el niño de Acuario.

- ¡Argh! ¡Camus! ¡Yo quería preguntarle! -reclamó el futuro escorpión dorado.

- Pues para que no te diste prisa. -refutó el galo.

- ¡Es que tú no me dejaste terminar de hablar!

- Lo que sucede es que tú siempre le das vueltas a las cosas y hablas de más.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Sí lo es.

- ¡Qué no!

- Qué si, te digo.

Ninguno de los chicos notó que Saga esta muy ocupado cambiando los colores de su cara de rojo a morado y luego a azul mientras intentaba pensar en una respuesta no comprometedora para los niños.

- ¿Saga? ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntaba Camus al notar la reacción de su mentor.

"_Piensa rápido Saga, piensa rápido"_ se decía a sí mismo.

- ¿Saga? -decía el futuro santo de la octava casa mientras pasaba su manita enfrente de la vista del geminiano tratando de obtener alguna reacción.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Saga trató de calmarse para responder la pregunta de los santitos dorados. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cuestiones, por lo general era Aioros quien lidiaba con las ocurrencias de los pequeños del Santuario ¡cómo deseaba que el arquero apareciera en ese momento y le ayudará a librarse del lío en que estaba metido! El pobre ignoraba que Aioros estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas llamados Aldebarán y Aioria.

- Verán niños… -comenzó el de la tercera casa.- Los bebés vienen de París.

- ¡¿Cómo? -exclamó Camus.

- Entonces, ¿todos somos franceses? -preguntó incrédulo Milo.

- Oui. -respondió Saga.

Los ojitos del chiquito de escorpión se iluminaron.

- ¡¿Escuchaste Camusito? ¡Tú y yo somos compatriotas! -gritó con alegría mientras sacudía por los hombros a su compañerito de Acuario.- ¡Tal vez seamos hermanos separados la nacer! -continuó el escorpioncito con acentuado dramatismo poniendo su manita en su frente y fingiendo llorar ante la hipotética situación.

El francés lo miró con escepticismo, no estaba muy seguro de querer tener los mismos genes de Milo. Por su parte Saga respiró tranquilo, había conseguido brincar el abismo que sentía se abrió a su paso.

- ¿Y podrías explicarnos de donde sacamos los franceses a tantos bebés? -le cuestionó Camus dudando acerca de la respuesta del geminiano.

- Eh…verás…existen fábricas de bebés. -explicó Saga pensando en lo estúpida que sonaba esa respuesta.

- Eso es mentira, Saga. -le reclamó el galo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Saga tanteando el terreno.

- Porque nunca he visto fábricas de bebés en Francia. -refutó el niño cruzándose de brazos y con algo de ironía.

Saga permaneció en silencio unos minutos, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Milo se limitaba a observar al santo mayor ansioso de escuchar una respuesta. Para él la primera explicación había sido más que suficiente, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a esperar que las dudas de su amigo fueran solucionadas.

- Pues no las has visto porque…están ocultas en un lugar secreto.

- Y supongo que tú no sabes donde están… -continuaba con el interrogatorio Camus.

- ¡Camus! ¿Insinúas que Saga no lo sabe? -interrumpió Milo.- ¿Acaso quieres que nos mande a otra dimensión? -esto ultimo lo dijo en voz bajita según él para que Saga no pueda escuchar.

- No nos puede enviar a ningún lado, bicho. ¿No ves que Shion lo regañaría? -le contestó también entre murmullos Camus.

- …¡buen punto! -aceptó Milo para luego voltearse hacia Saga con el fin de continuar las preguntas.- ¡Ejem!...Entonces ¿Dónde dices que están las fábricas?

"_Genial, ahora son dos los preguntones"_ pensó el santo de Géminis con resignación.

Con un suspiró procedió a continuar con el acto de improvisación.

- ¿Han visto un edificio en forma de pirámide hecho de cristal?

Ambos chiquitos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Debajo de ese edificio está la fábrica de niños-aseguró el santo de la tercera casa.

- ¡Oh! -exclamó sorprendido Milo.

- Eso es mentira. -dijo retadoramente Camus moviendo su dedito índice de un lado a otro.- Ese edificio es el Louvre, y es un museo.

"_¡Demonios! ¿Quién diablos les enseña tantas cosas a estos niños?"_ se quejó Saga en silencio.

- Lo que nadie sabes es que muy debajo del museo se encuentra la fábrica de bebés. -dijo intentando disimular su frustración.

- Bajo el museo no hay nada. -contestó Camus con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez has ido? -le cuestionaba el geminiano intentando hacerlo dudar.

- No.

- Entonces ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que los bebés no están ahí? Nadie puede entrar ahí porque no quieren que se roben a los niños.

Saga acaba de conseguir algo que rara vez se observaba: dejó a Camus sin palabras. El pequeño acuariano solía defender a capa y espada sus ideas, siendo extremadamente difícil dejarle sin argumentos durante un debate.

- ¡Qué emoción! -exclamaba alegremente Milo.- ¡Vámonos Camus! Tenemos que explicarles a los demás de donde vienen los bebés, además que a partir de mañana me enseñarás a hablar nuestro idioma natal. -terminó mientras jalaba del brazo a su amigo y salía de la habitación de la tercera casa.

- Pero… -alcanzó a decir el acuariano antes de abandonar el cuarto de Géminis.

- ¡Au revoir, Saga! -escuchó gritar a Milo con un muy mal acento francés.

Así Saga pudo volver, más tranquilo, a leer su libro de filosofía. Prefería un millón de veces leer acerca de los filósofos chinos que enseñarles a los chiquitos dorados las bases de la vida humana.

-Continuará.-

**NdA:** ¡Hola!

He aquí la segunda parte de esta historia, ojalá les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo Mu y Shaka tendrán que encontrar a alguien que les solucione sus dudas, ¿Quién será la siguiente víctima? ¿Se atreverá alguien a decirles la verdad a los minisantitos? ¿Por qué quieren tener tanta información los chiquitos del zodiaco? Todo esto será revelado en la última parte de esta aventura.

Rápidamente le mando un saludote a Roxy Kou y a Agus y Moony, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Muchos besos, cuídense mucho y por favor dejen un review.

¡Un saludo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	15. Preguntas y respuestas 3ª parte

_**Preguntas y respuestas**_

Tercera parte

-1-

- ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo? -preguntaba Shaka observando el gran esfuerzo que hacía Mu elevando su cosmos.

- No te preocupes. -respondió confiado el futuro carnerito dorado.- Los lemurianos tenemos habilidades que nos hacen diferentes a los humanos, así que podré comunicarme con él sin problemas.

Sin más comentarios, el niño de la virgen se sentó a ver cómo su amigo de la primera casa intentaba comunicarse telepáticamente con alguien. Mu hizo todo lo posible, pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano; por más que lo intentó no le fue posible comunicarse con el antiguo maestro de los cinco picos.

Suspiró y se sentó al lado del rubio.

- Quizá deberías preguntarle tú a Buda. -le dijo algo desilusionado de no haber conseguido su objetivo.

- Por supuesto que no. -le dijo rápidamente Shaka.- Buda no tiene tiempo para responder este tipo de cuestiones carnales.

Mu le miró de reojo y torció la boca.

- Entonces tendremos que buscar a alguien que nos diga de donde vienen los bebés. -sentenció el chiquito de cabellos lilas.

- ¡Ya sé! -exclamó Shaka.- Sígueme.

Sin hacer más preguntas Mu corrió hacia las doce casas guiado por el chico de Virgo. Uno a uno fueron cruzando los templos del zodiaco hasta detenerse en la décima casa, el elegido no era otro más que Shura de Capricornio.

Ambos niños se internaron en la casa de Capricornio buscando a su guardián, estaban seguros de que Shura estaba en algún lugar del templo. Unos minutos antes, el de capricornio se hallaba practicando sus habilidades con la espada cuando divisó a lo lejos a los dos pequeños de la primera y sexta casa, por lo que, previendo los problemas que encontraría en el camino, se adelantó a esconderse de ellos.

- ¡Shura! -gritaban ambos niños esperando ver a su mayor.

- Está escondido en su habitación. -respondió burlonamente Máscara de Muerte que acaba de entrar al templo en compañía de Afrodita de Piscis.

Ambos santos eran capaces de sentir la presencia de Shura, quien ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de disminuir su cosmos sabiendo que los chiquitos eran incapaces de sentirlo.

"_Maldito cangrejo"_ le dijo telepáticamente Shura a su compañero de Cáncer al mismo tiempo que salía de su escondite.

- ¡Shura! ¡Aquí estas! -gritó de emoción Mu al verlo.

- ¿Qué les trae hasta aquí? -preguntó Shura más por compromiso que por deseo de saber.

- Tenemos una duda que necesitamos consultarte. -respondió Shaka.

- Veré que puedo hacer, aunque tal vez Máscara y Afrodita puedan ayudarme a responderles. -les dijo el de Capricornio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Nosotros? -se apresuró a decir el de las rosas.- Pero si ya nos ibamos. ¡Adiosito Shura!

- ¡No! Por favor esperen. -les impidió el paso Mu.- Quédense, pueden ser de ayuda.

- ¡Quítate mocoso! -replicó el de cuarta casa empujando a Mu hacia un lado.

Ante la acción de Máscara los ojos de Mu comenzaron a llenarse lentamente de lágrimas, las cuales le eran difíciles de retener. Sin poder aguantar más, el carnerito dorado se soltó a llorar ante las miradas recriminadoras de Afrodita y Shura hacia el de Cáncer.

- Mira lo que hiciste Máscara. -le reprochó Shaka.- Por tu culpa Mu está llorando ¡te voy a acusar con el Patriarca!

Como si las palabras fueran magia, el comportamiento arisco de Máscara de Muerte desapareció para dar lugar a un servicial santo de Cáncer, después de todo, lo que menos deseaba era meterse en problemas con el Santo Padre Shion.

- Discúlpame Musito. -le dijo con fingido arrepentimiento mientras le acariciaba rústicamente la cabeza.- ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarnos?

El niño se secó las lágrimas, y con la voz todavía un poco ronca por el llanto dijo…

- ¿Ustedes saben de donde vienen los bebés?

Los tres jóvenes santos casi colapsan al escuchar aquellas palabras en la boca del ariano, tendrían que pensar rápido para salirse del aprieto.

- Pues, los bebés vienen de… -comenzó Shura.- Mejor diles tú, Máscara.

- ¡¿Yo? Ah..este...en realidad no soy bueno para explicar esas cosas, mejor que Afrodita les diga.

Si el santo de Piscis tenía la piel inmaculadamente blanca, en aquel momento se convirtió en un fantasma de lo pálido que se puso.

- Eh…los bebés…¿de donde vienen los bebés? -comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo.- Los bebés…los bebés nacen de una col.

Ninguno de los dos niños dijo absolutamente nada, ni una sola palabra salió de sus bocas. Aquella idea sonaba tan absurda, pero al mismo tiempo Afrodita parecía saber los que decía.

- No…puede…ser… -susurró Shaka algo conmocionado.

- Pero es verdad, los bebés naces de las coles. -recalcó el santo de Piscis.

- ¡Si! -rápidamente contestaron Shura y Máscara apoyando a su compañero, lo que fuera con tal de librarse de los chiquitos preguntones.

Mu les miraba algo incrédulo, después de todo no alcanzaba a imaginarse cómo podrían venir de una col, sería bastante incómodo meter a un bebé dentro de este vegetal. Shaka por su parte, comenzó a tambalearse mientras su rostro adquiría un color verdoso, el futuro santo de Virgo parecía enfermo.

- Oye tú, niño… -le llamó Máscara de Muerte al ver el estado del budita.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Los otros dos santos mayores voltearon ante la pregunta del santo de Cáncer solo para ver como Shaka caía de espaldas al piso dejando a sus compañeros con los ojos bien abiertos. Los santos rodearon al niño pero ninguno se atrevió a tocarlo, solamente esperaban el momento en que el virgo se pudiera de pie.

- ¿Creen que nos esté engañando como la última vez que fingió desmayarse? -dijo Afrodita hincándose junto al chiquito.

- ¡Shaka! -insistió el de Cáncer al mismo tiempo que son su pie movía un poco al pequeño.

- No está fingiendo. -comentó Mu entre susurros y con preocupación.

- ¡¿Qué? -gritaron espantados los tres jóvenes abalanzándose para ayudar a su futuro colega.

- ¡Máscara no lo sacudas! ¡Puedes lastimarle la cabeza! -decía Shura.

- ¡Entonces dile a Afrodita que no lo apriete tan fuerte porque el mocoso no puede respirar! -contestó desesperado Máscara.

- ¡Solo trato de darle primeros auxilios! ¡No ven que a lo mejor se tragó algo! -respondió entre gritos el de Piscis.

Los santos peleaban con desesperación por ayudar al niño, estaban tan concentrados evitando que no se muriera que no notaron cuando los ojos turquesas de Shaka comenzaron a abrirse lentamente para dar paso al miedo al sentir jaloneado, asfixiado y apachurrado por sus mayores.

-¡Dejenme! -gritó.

En seco los santos dorados soltaron al pequeño haciéndolo caer al piso estrepitosamente.

- ¡Auch! -se quejó Shaka.- ¿Intentaban matarme?

- ¿Matarte? Si tú fuiste el que se desmayó sin razón aparente. -dijo Shura ayudando al niño a ponerse de pie.

- Es que… -comenzó su explicación Shaka visiblemente apenado.

- ¿Qué pasa Shaka? -preguntó comprensivamente Mu.

- Es que, si lo que Afrodita dice es cierto, entonces hoy almorcé a un bebé. -volvió a murmurar el aprendiz de Virgo con lo ojos llenos de pánico.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Máscara confundido.

- Como soy vegetariano, hoy almorcé una ensalada de col. -confesó el niño aguantándose las lágrimas.

- No, no, no. No te asustes Shaka. -le interrumpió Shura.- Las coles que comemos son diferentes a las coles en las que nacen lo bebés, ¿cierto Afro? -cuestionó al santo de Piscis.

- ¡Yo que voy a saber! -contestó el santo de la última casa sin entender la intención del de Capricornio, aunque después de sentir la amenazante mirada de su compañero decidió cambiar de opinión.- ¡Ah! Estás hablando de las coles de bebés, entonces Shura tiene razón. -terminó tajantemente.

Shura solo desaprobó con la cabeza la estupidez de sus compañeros de Orden.

- ¿Lo ves? No pasa nada. -continuó consolando a Shaka.

- Oye Shura. -habló Mu.- ¿Dónde podemos conseguir una col para bebés?

- Pues…-Shura tenía que escoger cuidadosamente su respuesta.- La puedes conseguir en…un vivero de coles de bebé. -explicó algo incrédulo de su propia respuesta.

- ¿Y donde hay uno de esos viveros? -volvió a preguntar Shaka.

Máscara luchaba con si mismo tratando se no reírse de los cuestionamientos de los niños.

- No lo sé. -admitió Shura con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.- Pero Máscara estuvo en uno de ellos hace unos días ¿por qué no le preguntan?

Máscara casi se atraganta al escuchar el comentario del dueño de Excalibur.

- Entonces ¿Dónde están los viveros de coles de bebé? -preguntó de nueva cuenta Shaka esta vez al santo de Cáncer.

- Eh…pues…están… -empezó a balbucea el santo ante la miradas burlonas de sus amigos de Capricornio y Piscis.- Están en…en…en el Yomotsu. -dijo al fin con un brillo maléfico en los ojos.

- ¡¿En el Yomotsu? -exclamaron ambos chiquitos.

- Así es, ¿quieren ir a ver el vivero? -les preguntó retándoles y con una macabra sonrisa.

- ¡Noooo! -gritaron Aries y Virgo huyendo despavoridos de la décima casa.

Shura, Afrodita y Máscara solamente observaron cómo sus problemas se alejaban a toda velocidad del templo, se habían zafado del problema, quizá no de la mejor manera, pero habían conseguido salir adelante.

-2-

De nueva cuenta la Orden de los futuros santitos dorados se reunió para discutir las conclusiones acerca del nacimiento de los bebés.

- ¿Qué averiguaron? -preguntó Mu a sus amigos.

- Aioros dice que a los bebés los trae la cigüeña desde las nubes. -contestó con seguridad el leoncito.

- Pues Saga dice que los fabrican en Francia. -comentó algo confundido Milo.

- Entonces alguien nos mintió porque Shura Afro y Máscara dicen que los bebés salen de coles cultivadas en el Yomotsu. -dijo Shaka cruzándose de brazos.

Los traviesos pequeños permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos segundos, en sus cabecitas repasaban una y otra vez las explicaciones que les dieron sus mayores sin poder llegar a una conclusión.

- No tiene caso. -admitió con algo de tristeza Camus.

Los niños le miraron con sentimiento.

- Por más que lo intentemos nunca lograremos averiguar por donde llegará la princesa Athena… -dijo desilusionado el escorpioncito.

- Entonces… -decía Aioria viendo a sus compañeritos.

- Asi es, Aioria. -le contestó Mu.

- No habrá fiesta de bienvenida para la bebé Athena. -comentó con desencantó el torito dorado.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Aquí les traigo la tercera y última parte de esta mini-aventura dorada. Un beso y un abrazo para Agus y Moony ¡gracias por seguir leyendo! También aprovecho para agradecer a Sanae Koneko, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado las historias de los pequeños "santitos" (que de santitos no tienen nada) y para finalizar un saludo a La Dama de las Estrellas ¡muchas gracias por el review!

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que me manden un review.

¡Un saludo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	16. Bienvenidos a los cinco picos

_**Bienvenidos a los cinco picos**_

En medio de los cinco pinos en China, el antiguo maestro de Libra, Dohko, ha pasado los últimos doscientos años de su vida alejado del Santuario de Athena y con una misión muy especial por parte de la diosa de la sabiduría. Gozando de la tranquilidad del campo chino y disfrutando el relajante sonido de las aguas de la cascada cayendo sobre las rocas, todo parece ser perfecto para el santo de Libra, salvo que se sentía solo.

Unos cuantos días antes se había comunicado telepáticamente con su gran amigo, Shion de Aries, ahora patriarca del Santuario. Desde que el santo de cabellos verdes fue nombrado el mayor de los 88 santos sus vidas tomaron caminos diferentes; Dohko en China cumpliendo con el encargo de su señora y Shion en Grecia, restaurando la mermada orden de los santos de Athena.

Su Ilustrísima había prometido visitarle pronto, pero al transcurrir un par de semanas sin noticias, el santo de Libra comenzaba a pensar que su amigo no llegaría.

"_Ciertamente el Santuario debe mantenerlo ocupado"_ pensaba Dohko "_que egoísta de mi parte el hacerle venir hasta aquí descuidando sus deberes como Patriarca de Athena"_

Resignado a su soledad continuó su meditación en completo silencio. Sobre su cabeza el sol brillaba radiante, las aves surcaban los azules matices del cielo y la paz se respiraba en el ambiente.

- ¡Creo que voy a vomitar!-gritó Milo mientras se tapaba su boca con la mano para evitar un accidente.

De la nada, el Patriarca Shion había aparecido acompañado de sus seis pequeños aprendices dorados, algunos de los cuales no estaban acostumbrados a usar la tele transportación para moverse de un lugar a otro.

- No exageres bicho, no fue para tanto. -le respondió Aioria a pesar de que él mismo se movía como cucaracha fumigada tratando de mantener el equilibrio a causa de los mareos.

Pero Milo y Aioria no eran las únicas víctimas del viaje. Camus se sentó inmediatamente sobre las frías piedras de la montaña y con sus manitas tapaba sus ojos para evitar la desagradable sensación de que el piso se movía bajo sus pies. Shaka yacía semi inconsciente sostenido por el torito dorado quien parecía disfrutar junto con Mu las desavenencias de sus compañeritos.

- ¿Están bien pequeños? -preguntó angustiado Shion al ver el deplorable estado de los niños del zodíaco.

- No me siento bien, voy a… -sin poder terminar la frase, el escorpioncito terminó vertiendo los panqueques que había desayunado esa mañana sobre el suelo.

- ¡Qué asc…! -esta vez era el cachorro dorado quien no podía mantener su estomago en su lugar a causa de Milo.

El pobre Shion solo les miraba sin saber exactamente que hacer para que los demás chiquitos no siguieran el ejemplo de los niños de la quinta y la octava casa.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntaba el de Acuario aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡No Camus! ¡No abras los ojos! -se apresuró a ordenar Shion al mismo tiempo que corría para taparle los ojos al pequeño.- ¡Aldebarán no permitas que Shaka vea tampoco! -le dijo al gigante quien rápidamente cubrió los ojos de su amigo de Virgo.

- ¿Shion? -escuchó a una voz conocida hablarle.

Al voltear, se encontró con su amigo de la infancia, su único compañero de por vida, Dohko. El anciano observaba con cierta picardía en la mirada a su ariano amigo lidiar con los aprendices dorados, esa era una faceta que nunca había podido apreciar en él. El santo padre le sonrió, por primera vez en decenas de años se veían cara a cara.

- ¿Cómo estas Dohko? -habló el ariano.

- No tan ocupado como tú, mi amigo. -contestó con una sonrisa el de Libra.- Si quieres puedes llevarlos adentro de la casa.

Shion agradeció con una leve reverencia.

- Alde, por favor lleva a Shaka a la casa; Mu guía a Camus y no permitas que abra los ojos ¿entendido?

Ambos niños hicieron tal y como les ordenó el hombre más cercano a Athena. Aldebarán cargó a pequeño de la Virgen mientras el carnerito guiaba a Camus hacia la sala de la casa de las montañas.

- ¡Auch! -exclamó el pobre acuariano al golpearse de narices contra un árbol.- ¡Mu que mal guía eres! -le reclamó.

El niño de Aries se rió discretamente, ya se había vengado de Camus, quien unos días atrás congeló la tina de baño con el pobre carnerito dorado aún adentro.

- Veamos que les sucede a estos dos jovencitos.- decía Dohko acercándose a Milo quien seguía sin poder aguantar los contenidos de su estómago.

- No están acostumbrados a viajar de este modo. -reía Shion tratando de ayudar a Aioria.

- Se ve que salen poco del Santuario ¿no? -le contestó el anciano acariciando los cabellos azules del pobre bichito.

- Me temo que tienes razón amigo.

- Entonces tienes que buscar la manera de que se adapten. Sabes bien que cuando sean mayores la tele transportación será su principal medio de transporte.

- ¡¿Qué? -gritaron ambos niños como si se hubieran olvidado de su malestar.

- ¡Ni de loco vuelvo a hacer eso! -gritó el escorpión dorado poniendo sus manitas en su cabeza.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero correr o usar un avión! -se negó el gatito moviendo la cabeza de una lado a otro.

- ¿Y cómo piensan regresar a casa? -les preguntó aguantando la risa Shion.

- ¡Caminaremos! -exclamó Milo.- ¿Verdad gato?

- ¡Si! -respondió con determinación el rubio.

- Pero mi casa está muy lejos del Santuario. -trató de hacerlos entrar en razón Dohko.

- Entonces tomaremos el autobús o el avión. -contestó convencido Milo.

- Oye Milo. -le habló entre murmullos Aioria con algo de curiosidad.- ¿De donde vamos a sacar dinero para eso?

El pequeño de cabellos azules pensó un momento su respuesta ante las insistentes miradas de Dohko y Shion.

- Pues trabajaremos Aioria. -respondió muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Y donde piensan trabajar si apenas son unos niños? -le cuestionó Shion.

Nuevamente el escorpioncito volvió a pensar.

- ¡Ya sé! -gritó emocionado.- Aioria, tú y yo…¡Nos uniremos al circo!

- ¡¿Cómo dices? -preguntó intrigado el de Leo.

- Sí, nos uniremos al circo. Yo seré domador de leones y tú obviamente serás mi león. -le explicaba mientras ambos se dirigían hacía adentro de la casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los santos mayores les observaban alejarse algo sorprendidos ante la capacidad de recuperación de los niños dorados.

- Pero yo no quiero ser TU león. -escucharon a Aioria quejarse de la asignación de roles de Milo.

- Entonces puedes ser un payaso. -le reclamó el escorpión dorado.

- …creo que prefiero ser el león. -contestó resignado el hermano de Aioros.

- ¡Perfecto! -le dijo Milo al mismo tiempo que simulaba tener un látigo en la mano para golpear al gatito.

Shion y Dohko tuvieron que usar toda su fuerza para no reírse de las ocurrencias de Milo, tenían que admitir que era entretenido tener a los niños cerca.

- Ahora veo porque has estado tan ocupado. -le comentó Dohko mientras ambos seguían a los aprendices.- No debe ser fácil controlar a seis de esos niños.

- No tienes idea Dohko. -rió de buena gana el Patriarca.- Aioros y Saga están fuera del Santuario y pues, no podía dejarlos solos con los otros tres santos dorados.

- Tienes razón, mejor que maten a estos dos viejos de un infarto a que ocasionen el suicidio de sus compañeros de orden. -comentó entre risas el de Libra.

Shion se carcajeó del agudo comentario de su amigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de esa manera. Lejos del Santuario sentía que podía ser el mismo; con Dohko no tenía que ocultar nada, podría ser Shion en vez de El Patriarca.

- Son buenos chicos, es solo que son un poco traviesos. -le comentó con una tierna sonrisa a su amigo de Libra.

- Me da gusto que se lleven bien, de esa manera permanecerán juntos en el futuro y no habrá manera de derrotarlos.

- Eso me preocupa Dohko. -habló con visible sentimiento Shion.- Hace unas noche en Star Hill las estrellas me mostraron algo que me dejó conmocionado.

Los pequeños ojos del santo de Libra se abrieron ante la confesión de su compañero de Orden ¿qué querría decir con ese comentario?

- Shion, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Dohko, ellos…

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió la humilde casa de las montañas poniendo en alerta a los santos dorados, quienes corrieron (o al menos lo intentaron) en auxilio de lo que sea que les hubiera pasado a los mini santitos.

- ¡¿Qué sucede? -preguntaba angustiado Shion al abrir la puerta de la casa.

La palabra caos define perfectamente lo que los santos encontraron dentro de la vivienda de Dohko. Mu y Shaka examinaban "cuidadosamente" los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue un valioso jarrón chino que cayó al piso a causa de un torpe tropezón de Alde cuando corría desesperadamente a la cocina en busca de algo comestible para llenar su siempre hambriento estómago. Del otro lado de la habitación vieron a Milo intentando enseñarle a Aioria como rugir como un "verdadero" león mientras Camus intentaba, sin éxito, reparar una antigua lámpara que por accidente había botado por intentar caminar con los ojos cerrados y sin ayuda de Mu.

Pocas cosas en este mundo podía asombrar al antiguo maestro de Libra, pero esa escena logró sorprenderlo. Se aproximó a la cocina solo para descubrir que el refrigerador había sido blanqueado por el torito dorado quien se había sentado en la mesa para terminar de devorar un plato de arroz chino.

- ¡Shion! -llamó a su amigo.- ¿Podrías venir un momento?

El Patriarca se apresuró a ira hacia donde estaba Dohko, rogando a Athena no encontrar la cocina en la misma situación que estaba la sala de estar.

- Tenemos una emergencia. -explicó sin perder el temple el antiguo maestro.- Ese pequeño se ha terminado la reserva de alimentos que tenía preparado, ahora será necesario ir a comprar más comida.

Shion de Aries nunca se había sentido más apenado en su vida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los niños del zodiaco se las habían arreglado para poner de cabeza la casa de su amigo, destruyendo cuanto objeto valioso encontraron a su paso y para colmo, Alde había vaciado por completo el refrigerador.

- Por favor, discúlpame Dohko, inmediatamente iré al pueblo más cercano a conseguir algo de comida. Vigila a los aprendices, prometo no tardar. -habló el Patriarca.

- ¡¿Qué? -comentó casi colapsando el guerrero de los cinco picos.- Shion de Aries, ¿piensas dejarme aquí con esos traviesos chiquitos? ¿Solo? ¿Sin ayuda? De ninguna manera. -refutó.

- Si tienes una mejor idea estoy dispuesto a escucharla, aunque aún creo que si uso la tele transportación podría llegar más rápido que tú a la aldea. Tú única tarea será vigilarlos, piénsalo bien Dohko, ahora que han destruido todo ya no hay nada porque preocuparse. -le contestó con una pícara sonrisa.

Dohko meditó un poco el asunto. Miraba a los pequeños correteando en la primera habitación de su casa, luego veía a su amigo y finalizaba observando a Alde quien seguía comiendo como si nada sucediera. Por fin tuvo una respuesta…

- Lleva a tres de ellos contigo y yo me quedo con tres ¿qué te parece?

Shion sonrió al sentirse el ganador en este trato.

- ¡Perfecto! -exclamó.- Me llevaré a Mu, Alde y a Shaka; tú cuidarás a Aioria, Milo y Camus.

- Espera un momento amigo, eso no es justo. Elegiste a los más tranquilos y me dejas a merced de ese pequeño escorpión, del león y de chico que congela todo ¿de verdad quieres verme muerto? -protestó con un poco de sarcasmo.

Shión se carcajeó de buena gana ante el agudo comentario de Dohko.

- No me acuses de ventajista Dohko. Si pudiera me llevaría a esos tres, pero permíteme recordarte el desastre que sus jugos gástricos dejaron ahí afuera, por esa razón no pienso arriesgarlos a que suceda de nuevo. -contestó estoicamente Shion.

Dohko no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta del Santo Padre.

- Esta bien, vete ahora yo cuidaré de los tres diablitos. Solo espero seguir vivo para cuando regreses. -contestó mientras daba la espalda a Shion y se dirigía en busca de sus tres nuevas responsabilidades.

- Mu, Shaka, Alde. -les llamó su altísima.- Iremos de compras al pueblo, vengan conmigo.

- ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Yo quiero ir! -corrió Milo al encuentro de Shion brincado a su alrededor.

- Lo siento Milo, tú te quedaras aquí con Aioria, Camus y el maestro Dohko. -le respondió con cariño Shion.

- No es justo. -bufó el niño cruzándose de brazos.

-Si quieres puedes venir. -le respondió Shion mirando de reojo la reacción del pequeño.- Solo que nos tele transportaremos hasta la aldea.

Milo abrió inmediatamente sus ojos azules lo más que pudo y observó por el rabillo del ojo la cara del Gran Maestro.

- Creo que mejor me quedo aquí con el gato y Camusito. -respondió el niño alejándose disimuladamente.

- ¿Maestro? -preguntó Aioira jalando de la túnica a Shion. -¿Podría traernos algo?

"_Nada con azúcar, Shion"_ le dijo telepáticamente Dohko al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

- Por supuesto Aioira, veré que comprarles en la aldea. -contestó tranquilamente Shion acariciando los rubios cabellos del niño.

El Santo Padre reunió a su alrededor a los tres pequeños que llevaría consigo para luego despedirse con una amigable sonrisa del antiguo maestro. Como si fueran una ilusión los cuatro desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos dejando a Dohko solo con los tres mini santitos dorados más traviesos. Esa sin duda sería una muy larga tarde para el anciano de los cinco picos.

-FIN-

**NdA: **¡Hola!

Una vez que los pequeños niños dorados se han olvidado de averiguar el origen de los seres humanos (y han conseguido freír la neuronas de uno que otro santo dorado), he decidido que ha llegado el momento de ampliar sus horizontes por lo que en la siguientes historias los goldies se ponen internacionales y atormentarán…ejem cof cof…digo…visitarán al antiguo maestro Dohko en los cinco picos. Aun no he decidido si serán una o dos historias más pero ya veremos.

Luna-sj me da mucho gusto saber de ti otra vez, gracias por leer las historias. Coincido contigo acerca de que todos los niños son un problemas cuando deciden hacer la pregunta del millón, de hecho no fue difícil inventar las "excusas" de los santos dorados puesto que gracias a dos sobrinitos míos me he visto en la triste necesidad de usar ese tipo de explicaciones absurdas (dato curioso no solicitado por la audiencia: esos dos peques son mi inspiración diaria para escribir estas historias, si me preguntan uno es Aioria y el otro es Milo, son idénticos los terribles chicuelos, pueden compadecer a la tía). Roxy Kou muchas gracias por tus comentarios me haces sonrojar; gracias por continuar leyendo las aventuras y espero que sigan siendo de tu agrado. Llacolen y Nice me alegra que les gustaran las historias ¡gracias por dejar los reviews! Por último a Agus y Moony ¿qué les puedo decir? Ya saben que les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y el tiempo que se toman en leerme ;) ¡besos!

¡Saludos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	17. El Dragón de Rozán

_**El Dragón de Rozan**_

No habían pasado más de un par de horas cuando el antiguo maestro divisó a Shion y sus pequeños tres aprendices en la puerta de la casa de los cinco picos. Dohko se levantó tranquilamente y caminó con firmeza hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, quien parecía sorprendido al ver que la casa del santo de Libra se encontraba en perfecto orden y que los tres diablitos a su cargo estaban acostados durmiendo sobre unas colchas extendidas en el suelo.

Al principio una sensación de preocupación le atacó ¿Dónde estaba Dohko? ¿Qué habrían hecho aquellos traviesos niños con el anciano santo dorado? Volteó a ver para todos lados pero no veía a su amigo por ningún lado.

- Veo que ya estás de regreso. -dijo Dohko al Patriarca del Santuario.

Shion le buscó con la mirada intentado sortear las incontables bolsas de papel que traía en las manos, todas ellas llenas de víveres. Mu, Aldebarán y Shaka ayudaban en lo que podían cargando algunas bolsas más pequeñas, en realidad era una enorme cantidad de comida, aunque muy probablemente apenas y alcanzaría para los días que planeaban quedarse ahí.

- Dohko. -comentó sorprendido Shion.- ¿No te dieron muchos problemas los aprendices?

El anciano negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a sus invitados a entrar hasta la cocina sin despertar a Milo, Camus y Aioria. Una vez dentro, pusieron las bolsas sobre la mesa y Shion permitió a sus tres niños que salieron a divertirse un momento mientras él y Dohko arreglaban la despensa.

- No despierten a los chicos. -fue la última instrucción de su Ilustrísima antes de que los niños se perdieran de vista.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Shion tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa y cruzando los brazos apoyó la espalda en el respaldo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir que hiciste para tener a esos tres tranquilos? -preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Dohko soltó un par de carcajadas ante la pregunta dirigiéndose hacia la hornilla de la cocina para calentar un poco de agua para el té. Tal como solían hacerlo en los viejos tiempos, aquel para de viejos se sentarían a conversar horas y horas disfrutando del delicioso saber de los tés orientales.

- Es una larga historia Shion. -contestó al fin santo de la séptima casa.

- Pues tengo tiempo para escucharla. Mu, Shaka y Alde estarán afuera un buen rato correteando y por lo que veo Aioria, Milo y Camus continuarán dormidos al menos un par de horas más.

- En ese caso compartiré la receta contigo. -respondió.

- Dohko, ¿no me digas que les diste a beber ese té que sirve como somnífero? -comentó intrigado el santo de Aries.

- ¡Cómo crees Shion! -contestó entre risas.- Simplemente usé la imaginación con ellos.

El mayor de los ochenta y ocho santos lo miró con intriga, ¿de qué estaba hablando Dohko?

- Veras…

-Flashback-

Después de que Shion abandonó los cinco picos con los aprendices que correspondían a su cargo, Dohko meditó un poco acerca del gran trabajo que tenía por delante. Detrás de él y de pie junto al marco de la puerta los tres inocentes pequeños miraban fijamente a su nuevo protector.

Dohko también les observaba atento preguntándose que clase de ideas estarían corriendo en aquellas tres cabecitas traviesas. Por un par de segundos cerró los para pensar en una manera de mantenerlos entretenidos sin que se metieran en líos. Grave error.

A los minisantitos no les tomó ni medio segundo desaparecer en busca de algo divertido que hacer. En un dos por tres corrieron hacia la cascada de Rozan para observar desde las alturas la impresionante caída de agua. De pie en la orilla del enorme risco usado por el antiguo maestro para la meditación, los tres niños del zodiaco observaban con admiración el agua que al caer causaba un estruendo que cimbraba los oídos.

- ¡A ver quien llega primero al fondo! -exclamó emocionado el escorpioncito retando a sus dos compañeros a lanzarse hacia el vacío.

Aioria y Camus intercambiaron miradas, ninguno de los dos se consideraba un cobarde o aburrido, pero de ahí a lanzarse a una posible muerte era otra cosa. Por su parte Milo comenzaba a realizar un breve calentamiento antes de su triunfal hazaña en la que pensaba derrotar a sus amigos de Leo y Acuario, nadie vencía al pequeño escorpión en competencias extremas.

- ¡Ni se les ocurra! -la voz del maestro Dohko alcanzó a escucharse entre el ruido del agua al golpear las piedras del fondo.

Tranquilamente el maestro caminó hacia los aprendices que le miraban atentamente. Milo torcía la boca con decepción, él realmente quería tirarse un clavado hasta el fondo de la cascada; Aioria respiraba ya con más tranquilidad, lo que menos deseaba era convertirse en puré de cachorro de león; y Camus solamente miraba con aquella mirada tan retadora clásica del pequeño galo.

- Maestro, solo buscábamos un poco de sana diversión. -explicó el futuro santo de escorpión.

- ¿Sana diversión? -preguntó sorprendido el santo de Libra.- ¿Saltar al vacío desde aquí les parece sana diversión? ¿Pretenden convertirse en los primeros santos dorados en morir antes de conseguir sus armaduras?

Los ojos de los tres niños se abrieron considerablemente ante esas palabras al mismo tiempo que tragaban saliva. El antiguo maestro tenía mucha razón, además aún si llegaban a sobrevivir la caída seguramente no se iban a salvar del castigo que les pondrían Shion, Aioros y Saga.

- ¿Y que sugiere que hagamos? -le refutó el galo.- Aquí todo es muy aburrido.

- Camus tiene razón, en este lugar no hay nada interesante que hacer. -apoyaba Milo al santito de la ánfora.

- ¡Si! -se unió al grupo Aioria.

Dohko permaneció en silencio. Intentaba pensar lo más rápido posible, con esos niños no disponía de mucho antes de que encontraran algo potencialmente peligroso que hacer. Una idea llegó a su cabeza reflejándose en una sonrisa en su rostro y cambiando su mirada usualmente tranquila por una más pícara.

- ¿Han escuchado hablar del dragón de Rozan? -cuestionó a los aprendices dorados a lo cual los tres chiquitos respondieron con una negativa de cabeza.- Entonces les contaré la historia. De acuerdo a la leyenda en las profundidades de la caída de agua habitan un legendario dragón que ha vivido varios miles de años. La criatura ha sido vista en muy pocas ocasiones y se dice que solamente puede ser invocada por el hombre que será capaz de cambiar el destino del mundo, cuyo poder hará temer a los mismos dioses.

Los minisantitos escuchaban impresionados cada una de las palabras de su mentor. Sus pupilas brillaban con cada palabra del santo mayor y se imaginaban a sí mismos convertidos en el hombre de la leyenda.

- ¿Y cómo le hacemos para que aparezca? -preguntó emocionado Aioria.

El santo de Libra sonrió complacido, los chiquitos habían mordido el anzuelo.

- ¿Creen conseguir que el dragón abandone su guarida? -comentó Dohko picando un poco el orgullos de los niños.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclamó Camus en una rara demostración de emociones, por lo general el niño de Acuario se distinguía por lo calmado de su carácter.

- En ese caso, deberán bajar hasta los pies de la cascada y golpear la caída de agua con la mejor de sus técnicas. El dragón decidirá el momento en que emergerá a su presencia.

Milo brincó de emoción aplaudiendo con sus manitas, estaba seguro que él sería el elegido por el dragón de Rozan. Camus se tronó los dedos de las manos como preparación para lo que venía mientras que Aioria ya había comenzado el descenso.

-¡Gato tramposo! ¡Espéranos!-le gritó Milo corriendo para alcanzarle.

-¡Esperen!-habló el antiguo maestro-Me olvidaba de un detalle…

Los aprendices dorados le miraron expectantes, ¿qué sería aquello que olvidó el antiguo maestro?

- Uno de los requisitos es que primero tienen que hacer una buena acción por alguien. -les dijo.

Casi se les cae la quijada a los niños ante esa última observación. Voltearon para todos lados en busca de alguien a quien ayudar, pero no pudieron encontrar a alguna persona.

- No hay nadie a quien podamos ayudar. -comentó desilusionado el joven león.

- Tal vez puedan ayudarme a limpiar la casa. -habló Dohko con un sonrisa.

Más tardó en hablar el santo de Libra que los chiquitos corrieron sin parar hasta la pequeña choza de los cinco picos. Como pudieron buscaron escobas y recogedores para barrer el lugar, levantaron todos los objetos tirado en el piso y lavaron el enorme montón de platos que el torito dorado había dejado tirados en la cocina. Trabajaban a tal velocidad que Dohko abría sus ojos asombrado ante las habilidades de aquellos niños del zodiaco.

Menos de media hora después la casa del santo de Libra estaba reluciente e increíblemente ordenada, aunque las energías de los santitos habían disminuido considerablemente. No recordaban la última vez que habían invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en labores "hogareñas".

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda niños. Ahora pueden ir a los pies de la cascada para intentar llamar al dragón.

Las energías que hasta hacía unos segundos parecían perdidas, volvieron con refuerzos. Los santitos corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al estanque que se formaba al final de la caída de agua.

- ¡Yo primero! -exclamó Milo alzando sus brazos.

- ¡No! ¡Yo primero! -le refutó el león.

- ¡No! ¡Seré yo! -insistió el santito de escorpión.

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

En lo que Aioria y Milo se ponían de acuerdo en quien sería el primero en intentar llamar al león Camus no perdía el tiempo y se dispuso a reunir toda su cosmoenergía en la palma de sus manos. El rubio y el peliazul continuaban su pelea hasta que sintieron un golpe de energía fría a sus espaldas, Camus había lanzado el primer golpe.

- ¡Camus! -se quejaron ambos niños del ventajista niño de Acuario.

- ¿Qué? Si ustedes no se decidían yo no iba a esperarles toda la mañana. -contestó de lo más natural Camus.

- ¡Argh! ¡Eres un tramposo! -se acercó a recriminarle su amigo de la octava casa pero apenas había avanzado un par de pasos cuando un golpe de energía ocasionó que el agua le mojara la cara.

Esta vez el león no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de proba suerte, dejando de último al futuro santo de escorpión, que se agarraba los cabellos en un berrinche ante la conducta de sus amigos.

- Ahora es mi turno. -musitó entre labios mirando amenazadoramente a Leo y Acuario.

Así los chicos intentaron e intentaron sin descanso que el dragón apareciera ante ellos, más no hubo respuesta alguna. Tras más de una hora de intentos fallidos los santitos estaba rendidos, apenas y podían moverse, por lo que sin más remedio caminaron lentamente hasta la casa del maestro de Libra, quien les esperaba en la puerta.

Durante el "entrenamiento" de los niños, Dohko había tendido unas cuantas colchonetas en el piso en espera de los chiquitos. Sabía que regresarían agotados, y no había fallado. A duras penas alcanzaron a llegar a las colchas y cayeron dormidos al instante. Dohko sonrió al saber cumplida su misión.

-Fin del flashback-

- ¡Vaya! -comentó impresionado Shion.- Tendré que contarle esta historia a Aioros y Saga, tal vez puedan sacar alguna buena idea de esto.

Dohko se carcajeó ante las palabras de su amigo.

- ¿Sabes Shion? Me da la impresión que el rol de esos dos jóvenes en la vida de estos chiquitos será mayor de los imaginamos. -contestó Dohko para después beber un sorbo de té y continuar hablando de diversos temas con su gran amigo.

-FIN-

**NdA:** ¡Hola!

Esta vez seré breve en cuanto a comentarios debido a que les he contestado vía review reply, por lo que solamente me queda agradecer de nueva cuenta a Agus y Mooony, Kagome, Alejandra, Roxy y Kisachan.

Sigan leyendo y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios.

¡Saluditos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	18. Lo que depara el destino

_**Lo que depara el destino**_

- ¿De que raza creen que sea el antiguo maestro? -preguntó intrigado el escorpioncito a sus demás compañeros.

Los seis traviesos aprendices estaban disfrutando al máximo los días libres que tenían gracias al improvisado viaje a los Cinco Picos. Sentados debajo de un enorme y antiguo árbol se entretenían comiendo unos bocadillos a base de frutas que Shion y Dohko prepararon para ellos. A la distancia, desde el pico cercano a la cascada de Rozán, los santos mayores vigilaban a los pequeños.

- Según he escuchado es chino. -respondió la duda Shaka.

- No me refiero a eso, sino ¿a que raza pertenece el maestro? -insistió el peliazul tratando de darse a entender.

- Shaka ya te respondió que es chino, Milo. -le volvió a contestar el futuro santo de Acuario.

- ¡No! Quiero decir que si es humano o lemuriano?

- Pues no estas viendo que es humano, de lo contrario no tendría cejas y en su lugar estarían los dos puntitos como los de Mu. -comentó el cachorro de león brincando sobre Mu y clavando su dedito en la frente de Mu para mostrarle a Milo los puntos rosas del ariano.

- ¡Quítate, me lastimas! -reclamó Mu aventando a Aioria al piso ocasionado que el leoncito le sacara la lengua con enojo.

Mu no se quedó atrás y devolvió el mismo gesto al hermano de Aioros, y así sucesivamente, enfrascándose en una pelea de "sacadas de lengua". Por su parte Milo no parecía muy feliz con la explicación de sus compañeros, parecía que no le agradaba la idea de que Dohko fuera un ser humano. Aldebarán observaba pícaramente a su amiguito de Escorpión, por lo que notó cuando el chico torció la boca con disgusto y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? -se atrevió a cuestionar el torito dorado.

- Es que no es justo. -se quejó Milo haciendo un puchero.- Yo quería ser un viejito como el Patriarca Shion, alto y solo un poco arrugado, no quiero ser chiquito y morado como el maestro Dohko .

- Milo ¿de qué hablas? -le preguntó Mu intentando calmarlo.

- ¡Tú no entiendes Mu! ¡Claro! Tú si vas a ser como el Patriarca porque ambos son lemurianos, pero el resto de nosotros vamos a parecernos al antiguo maestro porque somos humanos como él. -le dijo algo alterado Milo y con algunas lagrimas comenzando a escaparse de sus ojitos azules.

Aldebarán, Shaka y Aioria abrieron los ojos como platos ante semejante afirmación, definitivamente no les convencía mucho la idea y pudieron imaginarse a si mismos como viejitos.

- No sé que les preocupa. -les dijo Camus con indiferencia.- Total, es muy probable que ni siquiera lleguemos a viejos y muramos muy jóvenes en alguna batalla.

¡Ah! La tierna explicación del acuariano. Si los santitos ya estaban espantados por llegar a viejitos, de solo pensar que iban a morir pronto el mundo les cayó encima, ahora sí que no hubo manera que aguantaran el llanto y las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar.

- ¡¿Qué les sucede? -Shion se había acercado a los niños al ver la caótica escena y preguntaba asustado el motivo de los sollozos.

- ¡Es que nos vamos a morir! -gritaba aterrorizado el pequeño Mu.

- ¡¿Cómo que se van a morir? -se espantó Dohko al escuchar la frase en la boca del de cabellos lilas.

- ¡Camus dijo que nos vamos a morir! -decía Aioria apuntando con su dedito al galo.

El santito del ánfora miraba la escena con cara de "yo no fui", en realidad consideraba que no había hecho nada malo, solamente había dicho la verdad.

- Camus, ¿qué les dijiste? -se dirigió su Ilustrísima al pequeño.

- Les dije que no llegaríamos a viejos y que moriríamos jóvenes. -respondió quitado de la pena el niño.

A Dohko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sonaban tan crueles esas palabras en la boca de un chico de esa edad. Sabía que las cosas sucederían tal y cómo decía el acuariano, pero también consideraba que los niños tenían derecho a vivir su infancia sin preocuparse de esos asuntos. Intercambió miradas con Shion, quien se veía abatido por la confesión de Camus.

- Camus ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas? -intentó desviar la conversación Shion.

- ¿Acaso no es ese el destino de los santos de Athena, su Excelencia? Nuestro deber es entregar la vida para preservar el bien, la justicia y la esperanza de este mundo.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía alumnos tan inteligentes como Camus? Ese jovencito había extraído perfectamente bien la esencia de sus obligaciones como santo y llegado a la conclusión de que para ello sería muy probable que tuviera que morir en el proceso.

- Así es Camus… -explicaba Shion.

- ¡Entonces si nos vamos a morir! -exclamó Aldebarán y los gritos de los niños solo empeoraron.

- ¡No! -se apresuró a aclarar Shion ante la inquisidora mirada del santo de Libra.- Morir no es un imperativo. Sí, nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas para proteger a Athena y a este planeta, quizá en algunas ocasiones tengamos que quemar nuestro cosmos al máximo para cumplir la misión que nos es encomendada, y aunque tuviéramos que morir, la muerte que experimentaremos solamente será física. Todas las personas morimos niños, unos más jóvenes que otros, pero como santos nuestro destino va más allá de la muerte. La señora Athena velará por nuestras almas más allá de la muerte, nos guiará hasta los Campos Elíseos para disfrutar de eterna felicidad a su lado, como recompensa a los sacrificios que hicimos aquí en la Tierra. La muerte no es algo a que temerle, solamente es un paso más en la vida del hombre, así como nacemos así morimos, más la vida eterna nos espera del otro lado, llenándonos de dicha y paz.

El llanto de los niños había cedido tras la explicación del Santo Padre, quizá no lograban entender a la perfección la profundidad del mensaje de Shion pero al menos les calmaba saber que había algo mejor para ellos después de este mundo y, claro, siempre estaba la posibilidad de no tener que morir en el proceso.

- ¿Ya se sienten mejor? -les preguntó cariñosamente Shion al ver que ya no lloraban más a lo que los chiquitos respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza.

- No deberían preocuparse. -agregó Dohko.- Es posible que ustedes vivan muchos años y quien quita que lleguen a ser viejos, como Shion… o como yo.

Shaka, Aldebarán, Milo y Aioria voltearon a verse con espanto y comenzaron a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente.

- Pero ¿qué dije? -preguntaba sorprendido el santo de Libra mientras él y Shion consolaban otra vez a los pequeños aprendices.

-FIN-

**NdA:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Yo ando terriblemente ocupada, entre mi jefe y la carga de trabajo se están encargando de asesinar lentamente a la voz dentro de mi cabeza que me inspira . . Les pido disculpas anticipadas ya que es probable que durante los siguientes meses se me haga algo complicado imprimirle más velocidad a las historias de los mini santitos, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por mantener el ritmo.

Sanae, Luna, Ale, Agus y Moony ¡gracias por sus comentarios!

Sandy, gracias por los ánimos, no prometo nada pero veré que puedo hacer para que Shura, Afro y DM pasen un tiempo de calidad con los angelitos del Santuario, siempre tratando de evitar que alguno de ellos quede encerrado en el Yomotsu (cosa que no queremos por la salud mental de mis chiquitos consentidos jiji). Alfa L ¡que gusto verte por estos lugares también! Gracias por leer estas pequeñas historias y que bueno que te gusten. A mi también me encantan el gatito y el bicho ^^

Un besote a todos y continuamos la lectura pronto…

¡Saluditos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	19. Fantasmas

_**Fantasmas**_

Aprovechando la última noche de su breve estancia en los cinco picos, los minisantitos dorados se reunieron alrededor de una fogata a los pies de la imponente cascada de Rozan. Con ayuda de Dohko y Shion habían recolectado madera y prendido un cálido fuego que se mecía avivado por el viento que soplaba.

- …Y desde entonces se dice que su espíritu aterroriza a todos los niños que no le permiten jugar con ellos. -a la luz de la fogata Camus terminaba de contar una historia de terror acerca del espíritu de un perro fantasma asesino que persigue niños.

Sobrecogidos por el miedo los pequeños Mu y Shaka se abrazaban el uno al otro mientras escuchaban con atención cada una de las maquiavélicas palabras del francés. A su lado el torito dorado se cubría con desesperación los oídos esforzándose por no oír, por su parte Milo estaba totalmente metido en la historia de Camus, abría sus enormes ojos lo más que podía e inconscientemente traía la boca abierta en señal de asombro. Aioria ya se había escondido detrás del tronco que le servía de asiento y solamente dejaba ver sus verdes pupilas que brillaban con la luz de la fogata.

De pronto una mano se situó sobre el hombre de Milo y otra sobre el de Shaka ocasionando que ambos niños pegaran un brinco y gritaran con desesperación.

- ¡Nos encontró! ¡Nos encontró! -gritaba Shaka intentando huir de ahí.

- ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡El perro asesino está aquí! -exclamaba Milo totalmente fuera de control. El escándalo armado por los dos pequeños alertó a Aioria, Mu y Alde contagiándoles el miedo y haciéndoles correr de un lado a otro.

- ¡Waaaaaa! -los gritos de los futuros santos retumbaron en la paz y tranquilidad que usualmente reinaba en los cinco picos.

- ¡Niños! ¡Niños! -Shion (quien había ido a buscarles para llevarlos a dormir) hacia todo lo posible para poner orden.- ¡Cálmense! ¡Aquí no hay ningún perro asesino! ¡Solo soy yo!

Pero las voces de los chiquitos del zodiaco eran más fuertes que la del Patriarca y los gritos de terror no parecían tener final. Tras pasar varios minutos persiguiendo a los chiquitos del zodiaco, por fin su Ilustrísima decidió dejarlo por la paz y sentarse a esperar que los espantados niños dejaran de gritar. Tomó asiento junto a un muy entretenido Camus que observaba pícaramente la reacción de sus compañeritos a causa de su historia. Por fin se callaron.

- ¿Ya están mejor? -preguntó Shion con algo de fastidio.- ¿Me pueden explicar que significa todo esto?

Cinco pares de ojos se centraron en Camus que acertó a sonreír con travesura, nada de eso había sido su intención pero todo resultó demasiado divertido.

- ¿Camus? -el lemuriano Patriarca miró de reojo a su pupilo.- _"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"_ pensó.

- ¿Si, Maestro Shion? -la inocente mirada del chiquito hubiese convencido a cualquiera, pero no a Shion.

- Camus ¿qué les has estado contando a tus compañeros?

- ¿Yo? Nada, todos estábamos contando historias de miedo.

Shion suspiró para luego desaprobar con la cabeza; sin importar cuantas veces fuera víctima de las travesuras de los aprendices dorados nunca se acostumbraría. Tranquilizándose recordó el motivo por el que había ido a buscarles en primer lugar: ya era hora de mandarlos a la cama.

- A dormir niños. -ordenó rogando en silencio que esto significará el fin de un largo día.

Permaneció unos segundos observándolos alejarse y no pudo contener una tierna sonrisa; de no ser por ellos su vida sería tan aburrida y solitaria, esos niños eran su familia y su razón de vivir. Sin pensarlo más apagó la fogata con la intención de seguir a sus pequeños hasta la choza.

En la absoluta oscuridad de la noche lo único que podía verse eran cinco pares de ojos que permanecían abiertos como platos. No había manera de que los chiquitos del zodiaco durmieran en paz cuando un perro fantasma asesino andaba suelto por el mundo. Recostados en las colchonetas que les servían de cama, los niños se atormentaban pensando el momento en que el perro se decidiría a atacarlos; imaginaban sus largos colmillos blancos, su pelaje negro y el brillo amarillento de sus ojos rabiosos…toda una pesadilla.

- ¡Psst! ¿Camus? ¿Ya te dormiste? -susurró el escorpioncito.

No hubo respuesta. Y es que el acuariano no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo por el ataque del temible animal, solamente era un cuento tonto que había leído en un libro de historias que encontró en la enorme biblioteca del Santuario.

- ¡¿Camus? -Milo tomó entre sus manos un mechón del cabello del galo y lo jaló ligeramente buscando sacarle de los brazos de Morfeo.- ¡¿Camus? -está vez el jalón fue más fuerte consiguiendo despertar a un malhumorado santito de Acuario.

- ¿Qué quieres bicho? ¿Por qué no molestas a Aioria o a Mu? -balbuceó aún medio dormido.

- Porque solo tú sabes como podemos evitar que ese perro se nos acerque.

- Sí, Milo tiene razón. Tienes que ayudarnos a hacer algo Camus. -Aldebarán había estado escuchando la breve conversación de sus dos compañeros y encontraba sentido a las palabras del pelizaul.

- Yo que voy a saber, además solamente es una historia. Nada de eso es verdad. -indiferente Camus hundió su rostro en la almohada dispuesto a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

- Camus por favor. -lloriqueó el cachorro de león más que asustado por la posibilidad de convertirse en alimento para perros fantasmas.

- Sí Camus, en nuestro deber librar al mundo de tal amenaza. -en realidad a Shaka le preocupaba más su sanidad mental que lo que pudiera ocasionar el fantasma al resto del planeta, pero siendo la reencarnación de Buda y un futuro santo dorado no podía admitir que estaba asustado.

- Yo solo quiero poder dormir en paz. -agregó Mu.- Y si no matamos al perro fantasma creo que no podré hacerlo.

Camus se pasó la mano por el rostro. La situación dejó de ser divertida cuando sus amigos le despertaron a mitad de la noche para que les ayudara a matar a un perro fantasma que además ¡ya estaba muerto! ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué sus compañeritos no podían ser como él? ¿Tenían que ser tan ingenuos? Pero bueno…eran cinco contra uno y no le dejarían pegar el ojo en toda la noche si no hacía algo.

- Está bien, esta bien. -torciendo la boca se levantó.- Les ayudaré.

Sigilosamente los minisantitos salieron de la choza del maestro Dohko intentando no despertar a sus mentores. Durante todo el trayecto el pequeño francés le daba miles de vueltas a su cabeza intentando pensar en que les inventaría ahora a sus compañeritos, si bien era cierto que no debía engañarlos una blanca mentirilla para volver las cosas a la normalidad no le haría daño a nadie.

- Llegamos. -anunció Camus cuando los niños se encontraban de nuevo en el lugar donde tuvo lugar la fogata unas horas antes.- Según recuerdo el libro advertía que para que el perro fantasma asesino no nos ataque es necesario danzar en el lugar donde por primera vez se habló de él. Este es el lugar, así que bailen.

- ¿Y que bailamos? -Aioria preguntaba lleno de curiosidad.

- Pues algo, lo que ustedes quieran.

Los cinco pequeños se miraron los unos a los otros, no tenía mucha experiencia en eso del baile, así que no les era fácil pensar en algún estilo en particular.

- ¡Ya sé! -exclamó triunfante Aldebarán mientras alzaba el puño.- ¡Bailemos como apaches!

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros ¿Qué más daba? Así comenzaron su coreografía de apaches. Danzaban en círculos agitando los brazos y las piernas, haciendo sonidos con su boca, un pisada de pies por ahí, un manotazo por acá, un tropezón con las piedras, una accidentada caída y las risitas de Camus que observaba muy entretenido la escena (si lo habían despertado a media noche pues al menos se divertiría un rato).

De pronto a espaldas del acuariano los arbustos comenzaron a moverse y una leve aura de luz fue vislumbrándose en medio de las sombras. El primero en notarlo fue Aldebarán quien al detenerse en seco ocasionó que todos los demás minisantitos se estrellaran contra él.

- M-miren eso. -alcanzó a decir con cara de terror y apuntando en dirección de Camus. Los niños voltearon hacia donde señalaba el torito dorado para encontrarse con las primeras señales de lo que creían era el perro fantasma asesino.

Lentamente Camus giró la cabeza para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. De un brincó se levantó de su improvisado asiento y corrió a reunirse con sus amigos.

- ¡Corran! ¡Ahí viene el perro! -gritó desesperado el futuro santo de Acuario al mismo tiempo que emprendía la huida seguido por los santitos. Sus gritos de miedo hicieron temblar el lugar despertando a cuanto ser vivo se encontraba en las cercanías.

De entre los arbustos asomaron dos figuras conocidas.

- ¡Auch! Aioros deberías practicar más la tele transportación, eso de aparecer en medio de estos espinosos arbustos no me agrada en lo más mínimo. -Saga hacia su mejor esfuerzo por desenmarañar sus cabellos de una caprichosa rama que le tenía atrapado.

La cabeza del santo de Sagitario apareció de entre los arbustos, estaba completamente cubierto de hojas.

- Fue tu culpa Saga, te dije que viniéramos usando la velocidad de la luz o que fueras tú el que nos tele transportara pero no, tenías que exigirme que practicara mis habilidades.

- Como sea. -respondió el de Géminis para luego fijarse en los niños corriendo despavoridos por el lugar.- Por cierto ¿y a esos que les pasa?

- No lo sé, alguna travesura habrán hecho…

-FIN-

**NdA:** ¡Aló!

Hago acto de presencia para actualizar esta historia, a pesar del trabajo no puedo dejar olvidados a mis adorados chiquitines que tantas sonrisas me han sacado :)

Como siempre aprovecharé unas líneas para agradecerles a quienes han dejado sus comentarios. Alfa: Sí, pronto habrá más Saga. Todo parecer indicar que nuestros chiquitos irán de regreso al santuario a atormentar de nueva cuenta a Aioros y Saga. Me alegra que te gusten las anécdotas de los niños dorados. Sandy: Gusto verte otra vez, que gusto que todavía te gusten las ideas loquitas que salen de mi cabeza. Coincido, Camus se pasó de honesto, pero bueno, no tengo corazón para castigar al cubito de hielo consentido de todos jeje. Rós: gracias por leer mis historias :).

Rápidamente agradecer a Sanae, Ale, kisachan y Agus y Moony, ya les contesté el review ¡un millón de gracias por seguir pendientes!

¡Espero que nos leamos pronto! ¡Saludos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	20. Sobre hielo

_**Sobre hielo**_

-1-

El crecimiento intelectual era parte importante de la formación integral de un futuro santo dorado. Bajo esta premisa, el pequeño aprendiz de Aries dedicaba al menos dos horas diarias a la lectura y al estudio.

Aquel día Mu estaba especialmente interesado en un libro de portada verde y con llamativas ilustraciones en su interior. Observaba con gran interés las imágenes de individuos realizando diversos deportes, desde futbol hasta deportes no tan comunes como el bádminton y el cricket. Sin embargo uno de esos deportes llamó su atención de manera particular: el patinaje sobre hielo.

Veía como la pareja de la fotografía utilizaba unos patines para deslizarse sobre el hielo haciendo graciosas formas. Cuanto le gustaría poder practicar aunque sea una sola vez ese deporte, pero considerando el calor y las nulas probabilidades de hielo en el Santuario le resultaría casi imposible.

- ¡Muuuuuu! -escuchó que le llamen desde afuera del templo.

- ¡Pareces una vaca, Milo! -oyó a Aioria carcajearse del escorpión.

- ¡Cállate, gato! No es mi culpa que le pusieran ese nombre tan "vacuno." -le dijo el aprendiz de Escorpión.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Mu asomándose a la puerta.

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar con nosotros? -preguntó con una contagiosa emoción el escorpioncito.

- Queremos ir cerca del Coliseo a jugar escondidas. -complementó el cachorro dorado.

El becerrito lo pensó un minuto, y una brillante idea acudió a su mente.

- ¿No les gustaría más aprender a patinar? -les dijo sembrando la curiosidad en ambos pequeños.

- ¿Y eso cómo se hace? -preguntó intrigado Aioria.

- Miren. -contestó el chiquito de cabellos lilas mostrándoles el libro que traía consigo.- El único problema es que necesitamos hielo.

- Pero, ¿de dónde vamos a sacar tanto hielo? -comentó Milo rascándose la cabeza.

- Tengo una idea, síganme. -Mu empezó así a avanzar hacia las casas zodiacales.

El rubio y el peliazul solamente se miraron el uno al otro para luego seguir a su compañerito de Aries, después de todo Mu nunca se metía en problemas. Al llegar junto al Coliseo encontraron a Camus, Shaka y Aldebarán que esperaban por ellos para comenzar a jugar.

- ¡Vaya! Hasta que se dignaron a aparecer. -Camus estaba cansado de esperar.- Casi casi nos salen raíces por su culpa, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

- Mu quiere aprender a patinar sobre hielo. -explicó Milo quitado de la pena.

- Pero para eso necesitamos mucho hielo. -no muy convencido el santito de Acuario tomó una expresión pensativa al respecto.

- ¿Tú sabes patinar? -preguntaron sorprendidos los niños.

- Pues por algo seré el señor de los hielos. -les comentó orgulloso.

- ¡Excelente! Entonces pondremos a prueba tus habilidades para congelar. -dijo el futuro santito de Aries.

- Estoy listo. -respondió el acuariano creando unos cuantos copos de nieve en su mano y con una presuntuosa sonrisa.

- ¡Alto! -Shaka interrumpió.- ¿De dónde vamos a sacar tanta agua? ¿Ven? En la imagen de este libro se ve que la pista es grande.

- Si serás tonto Shaka. -explicó Milo.- ¿No ves que Camus va a congelar el mar?

Todos los minisantitos miraron incrédulos al niño de la jarra ¿acaso sería capaz de conseguir algo así? ¿O Milo era demasiado tonto como para suponer tal cosa?

- Este…pues en realidad no creo que sea seguro congelar el mar. -trató de arreglar las cosas Mu sin herir susceptibilidades.- Yo estaba pensando en un lugar más cerrado…algo como el baño del Patriarca-terminó la frase con un tono pícaro de voz.

El silencio reinó entre los chiquillos quienes solamente acertaron a abrir lo más posible los ojos ante la idea del ariano.

- Lo perdimos. -comentó por fin Alde.- De tanto andar con Milo y Aioria, Mu ha sido corrompido o se ha vuelto loco.

Los aludidos voltearon a verlo con mirada asesina, mientras que los demás se rieron ante el comentario del torito sagrado.

- No es eso. -intentó convencerlos Mu.- Piénsenlo bien, es una gran idea.

- Tu quieres que el Patriarca nos castigue de por vida ¿verdad? -le dijo Aioria viéndole con desconfianza.

- Di la verdad Mu. -interrumpió Milo agarrándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo.- ¡El Patriarca te envío para tentarnos! ¡¿Verdad?

- ¡No! -gritó Mu tratando de quitarse a Milo de encima.- ¡Yo solo quiero aprender a patinar!

- Pero… -intentó hacerlo entrar en razón el niño de Virgo.

- Nada de peros, cuando ustedes quieren hacer algo yo siempre les ayudo. -les dijo el de Aries.- Ahora a ustedes les toca ayudarme.

¡Ah, el chantaje! La perfecta técnica para poner de su lado a los otros cinco pequeños que en realidad no tenían nada que objetar. Ni modos, solo les quedaba rezar porque el santo padre y los santos mayores no se enteraran.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar al baño del Patriarca? -preguntó desganado Camus mientras torcía la boca.

- Yo me encargo de eso… -le dio por respuesta Mu con una traviesa mirada poco usual en él.

Esa misma tarde durante la hora de la siesta, cinco santitos dorados se escabulleron dentro del Templo de Athena ayudados por el niño de Aries. Sabía perfectamente que el Padre Shion estaba dormido y que no tomaría un baño hasta la noche por lo que estaba a su completa disposición por al menos unas 6 horas.

- Entren. -dijo abriéndoles la puerta del baño y cerrándola detrás de ellos.

- ¡Wow! En este baño podríamos bañar a un elefante. -exclamó el escorpioncito al entrar al enorme baño.

- ¡Parece una piscina! -gritó emocionado Aioria dispuesto a tirarse a la tina.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? -le agarró Alde por la camisa.- No vamos a nadar vamos a patinar, además ¿quieres morir congelado por Camus?

Definitivamente esa no era una buena idea, así que el gatito desistió de sus intento de darse un chapuzón y se sentó en un rincón con los demás en espera que el de Acuario ejecute su "magia". Camus se acercó al borde la tina, la observó, calculó que tanto le iba a costar congelar toda esa agua y luego se hincó para posar sus manitas a unos cuantos centímetros para luego alzar leventemente sus cosmos para congelarla.

Una leve aura azul rodeó al niño de la jarra y unos cuantos segundos después la tina personal de Shion se había convertido en una pista de hielo.

- ¡Perfecto! -dijo Mu al tiempo con cuidado ponía un pie sobre el resbaladizo hielo.

Totalmente emocionado el santito de Tauro se abalanzó sobre la pista solamente para estampar su boca en el frío hielo después de dar un par de volteretas en el aire. Shaka y Mu se taparon los ojos, Camus y Milo intentaban adivinar cuantos dientes se le habían caído esta vez al gigante de la segunda casa y Aioria se cubrió la boca con la mano en señal de espanto.

- ¡Mira que hiciste Alde! -le reclamó Milo.- ¡Agrietaste la pista!

- Perdónenme. -contestó afligido el pobre Aldeberán a la vez que intentaba ponerse pie.

- No te preocupes. -le respondió Shaka sin atreverse a acercarse mucho, lo último que quería era morir aplastado por otro resbalón del torito dorado.

- Ok, ahora que ya tenemos pista ¿Dónde están los patines, Mu? -preguntó viendo a todos lados Camus.

- No usaremos patines, solamente nuestros pies.

Aquella respuesta dejó helado al futuro santo de Acuario.

- O sea que tenemos dos opciones. -respondió con ironía.- Nos morimos de pulmonía o nos morimos al estamparnos contra alguno de los pilares que están en medio de la pista cuando nos resbalemos.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntó inocentemente el carnerito.

Como buen "patinador profesional" el galo casi cae de espaldas ante la pregunta de Mu. Se golpeó la frente con su mano para después voltear hacia sus demás compañeritos que le miraban esperando las instrucciones de su improvisado instructor de patinaje. En realidad Camus no tenía mucha opción. Si no quería morir linchado por cinco pequeños aprendices de santos dorados tendría que adaptarse a las limitaciones de equipo y enseñarles a esos niños una cosa o dos acerca de patinaje.

La primera lección consistió en hacer una fila y avanzar lentamente sobre el hilo sosteniéndose el uno de la espalda del otro y con el galo a la cabeza de todos ellos. La brillante idea fracasó justo después que Aldebarán aplastara accidentalmente a Camus tras un leve traspié.

Para seguridad de sus compañeros (y la suya aunque se negase a admitirlo) Camus tomó la decisión de cada quien practicaría individualmente, desafortunadamente aquel plan quedó confinado al olvido cuando Milo se estrelló de boca contra una de las múltiple columnas que sostenía el techo sobre la tina.

El tiempo se agotaba al igual que la paciencia del acuariano, pero para su buena suerte también las energías de los mini santos. Sentado en el piso Camus observaba a sus amigos sobre el hielo. Milo y Aioria luchaban por ponerse pie aunque cada vez que uno conseguía hacerlo el otro le jalaba y volvía a tirarlo sobre el hielo. Aldebarán ya se había dado por vencido y permanecía acostado sobre la fría superficie mirando el techo del cuarto. Shaka estaba sentado en posición de loto meditando en toda la situación, después de tanto ajetreo necesitaba poner su mente en paz. Por último estaba Mu quien se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a una de las columnas tratando de no caerse, a juzgar por su rostro el lemuriano se arrepentía de todo el jaleo que armó para que le enseñaran a patinar.

- Chicos… -la voz entrecortada del santito de Tauro atrajo la atención de los niños.- …No me siento muy bien…

Cinco pares de ojos llenos de expectación se centraron en el niño toro. Como pudieron se las arreglaron para acercarse a él, rodeándolo para ver que era lo que le sucedía al de la segunda casa. En realidad no se le veía mal, si no fuera por sus quejas cualquiera hubiera pensado que nada sucedía. Los ojitos de Alde pasaban de un compañerito a otro observándolos discutir y dar sus diagnósticos acerca del "delicado" estado del torito dorado. Por dentro el estrés le mataba ¿Y si de verdad estuviera tan enfermo como murmuraban sus amigos? ¿Sería buena idea comenzar a planear el sepelio como había sugerido Milo? ¿Qué pensaría el Patriarca si lo encontraba muerto en su baño?

La mano de Camus se extendió hacia él para tocarle la frente. Seguramente esa era la despedida del francés, tal gesto no podía significar más que una afirmación de que estaba desahuciado. Cerró los ojos pensando en los que haría, tenía que planear rápidamente un breve testamento para dejarle sus pocas posesiones a alguien. También se arrepintió ya que su prematura muerte era, sin lugar a dudas, el castigo de Athena por desobedecer a Shion y darles tantos dolores de cabeza a los santos que los cuidaban.

- Tiene fiebre. -habló Camus mirando a los demás chiquillos.- Les dije que si patinábamos con los pies desnudos nos enfermaríamos.

- No exageres, Camus. -replicó sin chistar el leoncito.- Ninguno de nosotros está enferm…

No había terminado de hablar cuando el tosido del escorpión lo interrumpió. Un espasmo de tos dejó a los chicos pensativos…quizás Camus tenía razón.

- Yo tampoco me siento bien. -el futuro santo de Virgo les observaba con las mejillas prendidas y los labios resecos. Las caras de los otros niños lo dieron todo.

- ¡Nos vamos! -refunfuñó el de Acuario y como pudo fue ayudando a sus compañeros a abandonar el baño patriarcal.

-2-

Un bostezo se le escapó al santo de Géminis que subía las escalinatas con dirección al templo de Athena acompañado de Aioros. Recién habían finalizado sus entrenamientos vespertinos y ahora iban a recibir órdenes de Su Excelencia con respecto a las guardias nocturnas. A lo lejos distinguieron a tres figuras conocidas para ellos.

- ¿Pero qué…? -exclamó el santo de Sagitario confundido ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Los tres santos dorados de Capricornio, Cáncer y Piscis descendían las escaleras llevando consigo unos bultos que el castaño reconoció de inmediato. Shura llevaba debajo de cada uno de sus brazos a Aioria y Mu, Afrodita hacía lo propio con Milo y Shaka mientras que Máscara de Muerte llevaba cargando sobre su espalda a un inconsciente Aldebarán. Camus iba caminando con sus mayores.

- ¡Ahí estas! -gritó exasperado el de Cáncer.- ¡Mira lo que tenemos que hacer por culpa de estos mocosos impertinentes! ¡¿Me ves cara de grúa, Aioros de Sagitario?

Saga y Aioros intercambiaron miradas sin saber exactamente de que hablaba el de la cuarta casa. Lo único que sabían es que todo eso era culpa de los niños, de eso no tenían duda.

- Todos tiene fiebre. -Shura de Capricornio se atrevió a explicar al notar las caras de desconcierto de los santos de Sagitario y Géminis.

- Aparentemente han pasado toda la tarde jugando en el hielo. -complementó Afrodita.

¿Hielo? ¿Y de dónde habían sacado hielo esos seis? Fue la pregunta que cruzó las mentes del castaño y el peliazul. Los dos miraron de reojo al galo quien se hizo al desentendido.

- ¿Camus? -Saga se cruzó de brazos exigiendo al niño una explicación.

- No fue mi culpa. -y de hecho Camus parecía ofendido ante la insinuación del mayor de que sí lo era-Mu quería patinar así que yo le hice una pista de patinaje para que aprendiera.

- ¿Y dónde hicieron una pista de patinaje? -preguntó intrigado Aioros, no había demasiados lugares donde realizar tal cosa dentro del Santuario.

- Pues en…

"_¡Niños! ¡Al templo de Athena! ¡AHORA!" _la voz de un enojado Shion retumbó en los oídos de todos los santos dorados.

No eran necesarias más explicaciones.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Después de dos larguísimos meses estoy de regreso. Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, como le comentaba a Sandy esta historia ya estaba casi lista a excepción del final. Por más que le hice no tenía la menor idea de cómo terminarla pero aquí la tienen (gracias a GG por el final :P).

En fin…

Gracias a Ale Vasquez, La Dama de las Estrellas, Alfa, puntuka 91, Leonis-Alterf, Sanae Koneko, Silentforce666, sol angel dpl y Agus y Moony. De todo corazón un millón de gracias por su paciencia.

¡Saluditos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	21. Atrapados

_**Atrapados**_

-1-

Tras una larguísima semana en cama recuperándose de la fiebre y dos semanas más haciendo servicio comunitario en la biblioteca del Santuario como castigo por sus travesuras, los mini santitos al fin tenían un poco más de libertad para moverse en el Santuario. Sin embargo aún no se libraban del todo de su penitencia. De hecho, permanecían bajo estricta vigilancia por parte de los guardias personales de su Ilustrísima, además de que también tenían la obligación de servir como escuderos para los santos dorados mayores. Shura, Saga, Aioros y Afrodita no representaban ningún tipo de problema, Máscara de Muerte era otra cosa; pero, bueno…pudo haber sido peor.

Aquella mañana en particular los seis niños del zodiaco tenían en sus manos una de las misiones más difíciles de su corta existencia: bajar a Rodorio de compras…totalmente solos. Sí, eso sonaba como un verdadero reto. No solo tendrían que cumplir con la lista de sus mayores, sino que también lo harían con el tiempo medido y, más importante, sin distraerse en el camino.

- Patriarca Shion, ¿está seguro de que mandarlos solos en una buena idea? -Aioros cuestionaba al Santo Padre mientras observaban a los seis pequeños alejarse por las escaleras de las doce casas con destino a la villa.

- Es hora de que comiencen a tener más responsabilidades, Aioros. La razón por la que son tan traviesos es porque tienen demasiado tiempo libre, deberíamos aprovechar esa energía en algo más productivo ¿no lo piensas así, Saga?

A la izquierda de Shion, el santo de Géminis permanecía en silencio con la mirada perdida en los chiquitos. A diferencia de Aioros, él nunca se atrevería a cuestionar a Su Santidad, sin embargo todo ese asunto de dejar sin vigilancia a esos seis definitivamente no le daba muy buena espina. Sabía con certeza la facilidad con la que los pequeños se metían en problemas.

Escaleras abajo, los seis niños descendían despreocupadamente. Cada uno de ellos llevaba un morral ceñido a su espalda mientras que Mu, el encargado de la misión, leía cuidadosamente la lista que su maestro les entregó.

- Tal vez deberíamos dividirnos las cosas de la lista, de esa manera terminaremos con esto más rápidamente. -opinó el carnerito dorado sin quitarla la vista de encima al trozo de papel que llevaba en las manos.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Mu. -intervino Shaka.- Algunas personas cuyos nombres no quiero mencionar pueden meterse en problemas. -los ojo turquesas del hindú se clavaron en Milo y Aioria, quienes le devolvieron la inquisidora mirada al saberse aludidos.

- Apoyo a Shaka, esos dos solo saben dar problemas. -Camus no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de dar su opinión.

-¡Oye!- gritaron los involucrados.

- Si mal no recuerdo, aún estamos de castigo porque "alguien" decidió hacer una pista de patinaje en la tina del maestro Shion. -dijo al aire el escorpioncito, observando de reojo al acuariano.

- Ni me veas, bicho. Todo fue culpa de Mu. -el dedito del francés apuntó al líder de la misión.

- Tal vez… -las mejillas del lemuriano se sonrojaron al sentirse tanto apenado como irritado por la acusación- …pero, ¿cuántas veces nos han castigado por culpa de ustedes dos?

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo por ejemplo…? -le enfrentó Aioria incitándole.

- Cómo la vez que Milo decidió que sería buena idea decorar las armaduras dorados con colores acrílicos…

- O cuando tú tomaste "prestado" el casco de Géminis para hacer que las dos caras lucieran felices…- complementó Shaka.

- O cuando…

- ¡Ya! ¡Basta! -bufó fastidiado el cachorro de león. No necesitaba más pruebas.

Al llegar al pueblo se dispusieron a cumplir con su misión. Por primera vez harían todo justo como les fue ordenado. Sin improvisaciones. Sin problemas. Simplemente cumplirían órdenes. Unos cuantos minutos después los seis niños se encontraban descansando alrededor de la fuente del pueblo. Ni ellos mismo podían creer que habían terminado con sus asignaciones a tiempo y, más aún, sin meterse en dificultades. Aquello definitivamente era un record para ellos. Cuarenta minutos solos y sin armar lío.

- ¿Qué les parece? ¡Ya terminamos! -satisfecho de sus logros el carnerito dorado no dejaba de sonreír pensando en lo bien que les había salido todo.

Milo y Aioria, quienes jugaban con el agua de la fuente, voltearon a verlo para devolverle la sonrisa. Ellos también estaban felices. Camus y Shaka terminaban de meter todas las comprar en sus respectivos morrales antes de comenzar el ascenso al Santuario. Aldebarán simplemente permanecía sentado esperando que sus amiguitos terminaran mientras disfrutaba de un tentempié de media mañana. Era tanta la emoción de sentirse "unos niños grandes" que ninguno de los seis chiquitos notó que eran observados desde la lejanía.

Varios pares de ojos miraban a los niños de zodiaco con una mezcla de curiosidad y picardía. Seguían detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos soltando risitas nerviosas cada vez que alguno de los pequeños hacía algo divertido o chistoso. Cuando los dueños de los misteriosos ojos les vieron tomar sus bolsas con la intención de regresar a casa, supieron que era el momento de entrar en acción.

Con una rapidez excepcional para una persona normal, un pequeño grupo de niñas interceptó a los santitos en su camino. Con excepción de Camus y Shaka, los niños dorados pegaron tremendo brinco al encontrarse con las traviesas caritas de las niñas que tenían enfrente. Eran raras…muy raras.

En primer lugar todas ellas usaban ropa bonita y limpia. Y no es que la ropa de ellos fuera fea o sucia, al contrario, las damas del Santuario hacían su mejor esfuerzo para sacar las manchas del día de día que ensuciaban sus ropas, pero es que simplemente no concebían la idea de que alguien de su edad anduviera tan limpio a esas horas. Segundo, olían extraño. Si, si, bueno, era obvio que olían diferente a ellos, pero el aroma no era malo en sí, sino que era un olor que no habían sentido antes. Y tercero, quizá lo más escalofriantes, era que esas niñas raras los estaban viendo como si ellos fueran unos dulces y estuvieran dispuestas a comérselos.

- ¡Hola! -habló con voz chillona una niña de risos rubios que al parecer era la lideresa del grupo.

- ¿H-hola? -alcanzó a contestar Mu sin estar muy seguro si debía o no establecer comunicación con esa especie desconocida.

- Nos dijo "hola." -la pequeña se volteó hacia su séquito para que luego todas ellas se rieran traviesamente al mismo tiempo que cubrían sus bocas con las manos.

- Oye, Mu ¿de que se ríen? -murmuró Milo al carnerito en el oído sorprendido por la reacción de las chicas.

El pelilila subió los hombros indicándole al de la octava casa que no tenía la menor idea, después de todo "hola" ni siquiera era una palabra chistosa. De verdad que esas niñas eran raras.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -otra de las niñas, una de cabellos negros, preguntó interesanda en cierto santito de cabellos turquesas que permanecía al margen de la situación.

- ¿Yo? -Camus se apuntó a sí mismo.- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Y no es que el santito de la jarra fuera maleducado, sino que todo eso no le daba buena espina. Eran demasiado sospechosas, seguramente querían algo.

La niña cerró los ojos sonriendo, sin reparar en el tono del galo.

- Es que mi amiga Kara dice que eres lindo. -la pequeña soltó un chillido de emoción para luego llevarse ambas manitas al nivel de boca mientras volteaba a ver insistentemente a la famosa Kara.

- ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Tú lo dijiste! -reclamó la otra apenada pero sin dejar de reír coquetamente.

- ¡No, tú!

- ¡Tú!

Las mejillas de Camus se tiñeron de un ligero rojo al escuchar la declaración de la pelinegra, y vaya que era difícil que el francés mostrara alguna emoción. El escorpioncito dorado se acercó sigilosamente a su amigo y le picó las costillas mientras le miraba con los ojitos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- Piensan que eres…"lindo." -masculló aguantándose la risa.

El gatito de oro tampoco podía pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de Camus, así que se aproximó a él por el otro lado e, imitando los movimientos de Milo, habló.

- El "lindo" Camus… -alcanzó a decir antes de estallar en carcajadas junto con Milo, contagiando su risa a Aldebarán, Mu y Shaka; aunque los dos últimos fueron más discretos al reírse.

- Cállense. -susurró más que contrariado el acuariano.

- No entiendo. -intervino una pelirroja.- ¿Se ríen de que Camus es lindo? Pero si tú también era muuuy lindo. -complementó colgándose del cuello de Shaka.

Las risas cesaron. De solo ver el rostro pálido del chico de la virgen mientras intentaba librarse lo más educadamente de la pelirroja, hasta las ganas de reírse se les quitaron a los niños. Era hora de escapar, y rápido.

- ¡Eso no es justo! -reclamó la de cabellos negros.- ¡Si Psique puede abrazarlo entonces yo quiero abrazar a ese! -exclamó apuntado con el índice a Aioria.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el felino corrió a esconderse detrás de Aldebarán. De ninguna manera permitiría que lo toquetearan de la misma forma que a Shaka. Oh, no…primero muerto antes que ser abrazado por una niña. Él no quería terminar como Aioros y Deltha, de ninguna manera iba a andar haciendo ese tipo de cursilerías.

- Pues si quieres abrazarlo, puedes hacerlo Gaea. -respondió la líder.- Tú te quedas con el chiquito y yo con el grandote. -sentenció con una sonrisa traviesa.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del torito dorado. ¿El grandote? ¿Acaso se refería a él? Eso no estaba nada bien. Tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Aioria quien miraba a las niñas desde detrás de él.

- Mu, ¿qué hacemos? -llevó sus ojos desesperados hacia el carnerito.

Demasiado tarde. El pobre lemuriano había sido atrapado por otra pequeña castaña que frotaba su mejilla contra la del futuro santito de Aries, el cual estaba a punto del colapso total.

Ahora si que las cosas se veían mal. Con Shaka y Mu en el poder del enemigo, Aioria y él a punto de convertirse en presas, y Camus en estado de shock; todo se reducía a Milo…

- ¡Milo! ¡Haz algo! -gritó Alde buscando con la mirada al escorpión dorado. Y entonces lo vio…

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, la última de las niñas, la que permanecía alejada de todo ese enredo, corrió hacia el peliazul. El niño sintió que las piernas le fallaban. No podía moverse. No sabía que hacer. No sabía que decir. Ella lo tomó en sus brazos y le zampó un beso en la boca.

Las caras de los niños se desfiguraron de terror. Eso SI no estaba dentro de los planes, ya era demasiado. Esa niña le estaba haciendo algo horrible al pobre de Milo, seguramente el Patriarca Shion tendría que enviarlo con el psicólogo del Santuario por un tiempo, y eso sin contar la cantidad de enfermedades que podía haberle contagiado.

Nunca sabrían de donde sacaron fuerzas, pero los chiquitos dorados alcanzaron a zafarse de sus acosadoras y, a duras penas, rescataron al pobre de Milo que comenzaba a ponerse morado a falta de respiración.

- ¡Eja ina etio ju jenjua ej mij oca! -gritaba desesperado Milo mientras se frotaba la lengua con su camisa y alguna lágrimas comenzaba a escaparse de sus ojos.

- ¡¿Qué? -preguntaban los demás preocupados.

- ¡Je etio ju jenjua ej mij oca! -insitió el escorpión.

- Que metió…- habló estupefacto Aioria.

- Su lengua… -continuó Shaka de la misma forma.

- En tu boca…- terminó Aldebarán.

- ¡Qué asco! -los cinco gritaron a coro a tiempo que sus caras tomaban un color azulado.

- Milo, no metas la lengua de regreso a tu boca. Hay que llevarte para que te la laven en el Santuario, quien sabe que te pudo haber contagiado. -ordenó consternado Camus, siendo secundado de inmediatos por sus amigos.

- No son lindos… -escucharon una vocecita detrás de ello. A sus espaldas las seis niñas se habían reunido y no despegaban la vista de ellos. Los peques tragaron saliva.

- ¡CORRAAAAAN! -ordenó Mu al tiempo que los seis niños emprendieron la carrera con dirección al santo recinto.

-2-

La puerta de la Cámara Patriarcal se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a los santos de Géminis y Sagitario; ambos jóvenes caminaban con paso firme pero apurado. En sus rostros se leía la preocupación y lo que vieron los dejó aún más espantados. El Padre Shion estaba sentado en su trono rodeado de los chiquitos dorados, algunos sentados en sus piernas, otros apoyados en su regazo; pero todos y cada uno de ellos lloraban desesperadamente. Los mayores no sabían que decir.

Uno de los ojos esmeralda de Aioria se abrió divisando a su hermano. De inmediato se bajó de las piernas del Patriarca y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Aioros que miraba incrédulo la escena.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! –sollozaba.- ¡Fue horrible!

El castaño acarició los cabellos de su hermanito y desvió los ojos buscando el rostro de su Santidad.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -Saga preguntó sin poder soportar más la ansiedad. Necesitaba saber que les sucedió a los niños de oro.

- ¡Una niña metió su lengua en mi boca! -gritó aún llorando Milo.

- ¡Y una me abrazó! -complementó el leoncito restregando la cara contra su hermano.

- ¡Y a mí!

- ¡Y también a mí!

Las quejas de todos los niños iban en aumento. Aioros, Saga y Shion intercambiaron miradas entre ellos tratando de contener la risa. Nunca nadie dijo que tratar con mujeres era fácil y los santitos acababan de experimentarlo en carne propia. Para ese tipo de cosas, no existía entrenamiento válido.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Esta vez me tardé menos ¿verdad? Bueno, esta idea surgió por el review de Orion no Saga (te digo que me das buenas ideas jajaja), así que también crédito para él. Gracias por sus reviews: Dama de las Estrellas, Orion no Saga, angel de acuario, Leonis-Alterf, Llacolen, Sanae Koneko, Leika-kannon, Alfa y Silentforce.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	22. Visitas inesperadas

_**Visitas inesperadas**_

El templo principal del Santuario se encontraba inusualmente animado ese día. Habiendo llegado la hora del almuerzo, el Patriarca Shion ordenó la presencia de los santos y aprendices dorados en el salón de banquetes con la intención de disfrutar una comida juntos; y ahí estaban cinco santos dorados y seis pequeños aprendices reunidos en la enorme mesa de madera. Shion tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa flanqueado a la derecha por Aioros y a la izquierda por Saga. Junto al santo de Sagitario se sentaron Shura, Aioria, Milo y Camus. Saga era acompañado por Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita, Mu, Aldebarán y Shaka. Un lugar al final de la mesa permanecía reservado para un invitado desconocido por los jóvenes.

Todos habían sido puntuales a la cita, sin embargo parecía que su Excelentísima esperaba por alguien. De vez en cuando llevaba sus ojos al antiguo reloj que adornaba la pared de la sala, golpeaba nerviosamente la mesa con sus dedos y después intentaba seguir la plática de sus discípulos. La comida tampoco había sido servida a pesar de que todos se encontraban presentes.

- ¿Falta mucho? Tengo hambre. -escucharon lloriquear a Aldebarán al mismo tiempo que el sonido de su estómago exigiendo comida se dejó oír en la habitación.

Más de uno de los santos mayores tuvo que aguantarse la risa, más las carcajadas de Aioria y Milo no se hicieron esperar. No pasó mucho antes que el carnero mayor sintiera once pares de ojos que le miraban fijamente, al parecer Aldebarán no era el único hambriento…o, tal vez los chicos tenían miedo que el torito dorado terminara comiéndoselos a ellos.

- Supongo que ya no llegará. -suspiró compungido Shion al darse cuenta de la hora que era. Los santos dorados intercambiaron miradas con sospecha pero para los pequeños la observación pasó desapercibida.

Con un movimiento de la mano el Patriarca indicó a la servidumbre que podía comenzar a servir el almuerzo. Rápidamente unas doce personas situaron los platillos enfrente de cada uno de los comensales quienes no dudaron en iniciar con el festín.

- ¿Sopa? -el rostro del gatito dorado tomó un color verdoso cuando vio frente a él el caldo de verduras.- Yo quería carne. -refunfuñó desilusionado.

- Aioria… -la voz de Sagitario ocasionó que el niño torciera la boca al darse cuenta del tono de su hermano, así que agarró el plato con ambas manos y tras respirar lo más fuerte que pudo empinó el contenido bebiéndose todo de una sola vez ante la atónita mirada de los demás. Apenas hubo terminado se frotó la lengua con la servilleta tratando de quitarse el nada agradable sabor de los vegetales mientras hacía toda clase de muecas de disgusto.

Milo rió por lo bajo al ver al león en semejante situación. Si sería menso Aioria, ¿acaso no sabía que existían cientos de maneras de librarse de comer la sopa? El gato todavía distaba mucho de tener los expertos conocimientos del Escorpión. Con decisión imitó las acciones del castaño y tomó el plato en sus manos.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Se me resbala! ¡Se me resbala! -comenzó a gritar mientras el plato de caldo iba de un lado a otros con el contenido a punto de vaciarse sobre Aioria o sobre Camus que le observaban a la defensiva.

- Con que ese plato se caiga, Milo, y tendrás que comerte dos raciones más. -le dijo Saga sin siquiera levantar la vista de su propia fuente.

De inmediato el plato se detuvo al mismo tiempo que los ojos azules de Milo se inundaban de miedo ante la amenaza del de Géminis. No tenía opción, tendría que tragarse los vegetales. Reuniendo fuerzas empuñó la cuchara y se dispuso a comer. Vio claramente como el utensilio se sacudía en su temblorosa mano con cada centímetro que se acercaba al contenido de plato. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo mientras pensaba en el asqueroso sabor de las verduras en su boca. Llevó sus ojos a los demás santos. Todos parecían tranquilos comiendo a excepción de él y de Aioria, quien fingía dramáticamente su muerte a causa de la sopa. Llenó la cuchara con el caldo y un par de cubitos de zanahoria. Lentamente la fue acercando a su boca que se resistía a abrirse para dar paso al alimento. Al fin lo consiguió.

- ¡Que asco! -gritó llevándose las manos al cuello.

Segundos después eran dos los pequeños aprendices que tenían las cabezas recostadas sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados. Habían muerto por culpa de la sopa de verduras…o eso decían ellos. Mu, Aldebarán y Shaka los veían incrédulos; vaya que Aioria y Milo sabían ser dramáticos cuando se lo proponían. Camus simplemente les ignoraba, solo eran unos niños inmaduros incapaces de comer saludablemente. Para los mayores la cuestión era más que difícil, porque además de tener que evitar carcajearse, siempre existía el riesgo de morirse atragantados por una risa involuntaria.

- Milo, tu cabello está dentro del caldo. -volvió a escucharse la indiferente voz de Saga, aunque por dentro estaba de lo más divertido con las ocurrencias de esos dos.

- ¡No! -levantó la cabeza de un brinco el escorpión tratando de secar los mechones azules que chorreaban sopa. La risa colectiva de los grandes y pequeños retumbó en la sala.

Tras mucho tormento y varias muertes más por parte de Milo llegó la hora de servir el plato principal. Fue una sensación agridulce cuando el bichito y el gato vieron su ración: por un lado la comida incluía un enorme trozo de carne pero el acompañamiento eran varios pedazos de verdura hervida. Solamente los alimentos de Shaka eran diferentes ya que el niño era cien por ciento vegetariano.

- Oye, Shaka ¿esas hierbitas te llenan? -preguntó Aldebarán mirando de reojo el verde platillo del futuro santo de Virgo. No le resultaba atractivo en lo absoluto.

- Si. -respondió el otro a secas.

Los ojos de Alde pasaron del plato de Shaka al de Mu que se encontraba a su otro lado. Con sumo cuidado el lemuriano había cortado su carne en pequeños trozos que se disponía a comer tranquilamente con ayuda de su tenedor. Pinchó uno de ellos y lo metió a su boca. El maestro Shion le había dicho en varias ocasiones que era necesario masticar la comida al menos 25 veces antes de tragarla, así que cerró los ojos para concentrarse en llevar la cuenta. Un vez que cumplió con lo establecido abrió los ojos para elegir otro pedazo de carne…¡oh, sorpresa! Lo que alcanzó a ver el carnerito fue la mano de Aldebarán robando su tan preciada vianda, al menos la mitad de su comida se había ido al estómago del torito.

- ¡Alde! -se quejó.

- Perdóname, Mu. -el rostro de arrepentimiento del niño de Tauro dejaba mucho que desear.- Pensé que no querías la carne y como es un desperdicio dejar comida pues te estaba ayudando. Mu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No le creía nada de nada a Aldebarán.

Enfrente de ellos los dos diablillos del Santuario llevaban a cabo el plan perfecto para librarse de la verdura cocida. Aprovechando que los mayores se encontraban metidos en su propia conversación, Aioria disimuladamente le pasaba Milo su ración de verduras; a la vez Milo poco a poco iba dejándolas caer entre su silla y la de Camus.

- Maestro Shion, Milo y Aioria están tirando las verduras al piso. -ante la acusación del galo el silencio inundó la sala.

Habiendo sido pillados en plana ejecución Aioria y Milo quedaron azules al ver las miradas de Saga y Aioros sobre ellos, el brillo en sus ojos solo podía significar algo: castigo.

- Estás frito, peque. -le susurró Shura a Aioria al leer el rostro del de Sagitario. El leoncito suspiró resignado y bajó la cabeza imaginando la que se armaría cuando estuvieran de regreso en su templo.

- No veo cual es el problema con las verduras, en realidad son sabrosas y nutritivas. -comentó Shaka con aquel tono de sabelotodo que solía sacar de quicio a los niños.

Los dos acusados le atravesaron con la mirada, ya se vengarían de él por el comentario inapropiado pero primero se encargarían de Camus. Milo vio al francés con ojos asesinos, más el chico de Acuario ni siquiera se inmutó. Era su amigo y lo quería, pero si el acuariano quería guerra entonces eso le daría.

- Va te faire foutre. -murmuró Milo en dirección a Camus. Aquella frase la había leído en un libro y sabía que era un insulto, sin embargo jamás se preocupó en buscar el significado de la misma, se limitaría a usarla para molestar al de Acuario.

Los ojos de Camus se abrieron al escuchar la oración. De un brinco se puso de pie sobre su silla y llevando su dedito índice al escorpión gritó:

- ¡Maestro Shion! ¡Milo está diciendo groserías!

Una última mirada de rabia se dirigió al acuariano antes de que el rostro de Milo se volteara hacia el Santo Padre con un gesto de inocencia que hubiera convencido a cualquiera…menos a los que se encontraban sentados en esa mesa. El pequeño escorpión se hundió en su silla semi ocultándose detrás de la mesa cuando vio como una de las cejas de Saga se alzaba, trató de contentarlo con una pícara sonrisa pero nada funcionaba para borrar el rigor en la cara del geminiano.

- Mis disculpas por la conducta de Milo, Su Ilustrísima. -Saga habló a Shion para luego observar de reojo al niño.- No volverá a ocurrir.

Shion asintió complacido, aunque no estaba muy seguro que Saga pudiera mantener su palabra, no con Milo. Continuaron la comida en paz por unos minutos más, hasta que la siguiente ocurrencia de los chiquitos del zodiaco se los impidió. La situación se tornó sospechosa cuando Shura se dio cuenta de que Milo y Aioria se decían algo en secreto; aquella era una señal de que alguna travesura haría acto de presencia, sin embargo el cabrito decidió esperar un momento más. De repente ambos dejaron de conversar y continuaron el almuerzo como si nada hubiera sucedió.

Masticaban animadamente la comida dentro de sus bocas mientras sus ojitos recorrían toda la habitación sin fijarse en algo en especial, parecía que fingían hacerse a los desentendidos. Y entonces inició. El cachorro de león y santito del bicho cruzaron miradas para indicar que estaban listos.

- Pssst… -Aioria trató de conseguir la atención de Shaka. Cuando los ojos de Shaka se posaron en él, el niño de Leo supo que había conseguido su objetivo, pero no solo era Shaka; Mu, Aldebarán, Máscara y Afrodita también habían volteado hacia él.

Tras una risita de victoria Aioria y Milo abrieron sus bocas dejando expuesto el contenido masticado dentro de ellas. El simple placer de observar el rostro de Shaka ir de la inexpresividad al completo disgusto fue más que suficiente para obligarlos a soltar una ahogada risa de victoria. Los ojos turquesas del niño de la Virgen brillaron con una promesa de venganza en ellos al mismo tiempo que dejaba los cubiertos sobre su plato y lo alejaba asqueado de él.

Claro que Shaka no fue el único fastidiado por los pequeños de Escorpión y Leo. Mu alzó una de sus cejas mientras meditaba si debería seguir o no comiendo después del espectáculo. Afrodita alejó su comida fastidiado de la conducta de los niños y en espera de que se le pasara el asco. Los chiquillos continuaban de lo más divertidos hasta que el golpe de los cubiertos metálicos contra el plato de porcelana de Máscara de Muertes les hizo perder la sonrisa y llevar la mirada hacia el santo de Cáncer. El italiano se había puesto de pie y les apuntaba con el dedo mientras destellos de rencor iluminaban sus ojos azules. Estaba furioso…no, estaba más que furioso.

- ¡Enanos asquerosos! ¡Deberían aprender a comportarse en la mesa! -habló escupiendo cada una de las palabras.

Saga continuó comiendo sin levantar la vista del plato que tenía enfrente. Su rostro inexpresivo permanecía inmutable, como si no se diera por enterado de la situación entre los dos niños y el santo de la cuarta casa. Poco parecía importarle que se encontraba bajo el escrutinio no solo de los niños, sino también de los santos mayores, de alguna forma esperaban que fuera él quien hiciera algo al respecto; el mismo Shion estaba atento a su respuesta y a la de Aioros quien parecía haber tomado una postura muy parecida a la de Géminis.

- Creo que ya tenemos a los primeros dos voluntarios para realizar la limpieza del área detrás del Coliseo. -habló con voz ronca Aioros, apenas levantando la mirada para ver a Saga.

- Supongo que tienes razón. -contestó el otro con la misma actitud.

La retorcida sonrisa de Máscara de Muerte dejó entre ver que se encontraba satisfecho con el castigo que se les venía a los chiquitos. Milo y Aioria intercambiaron miradas con preocupación, una vez más sus traviesas mentes e increíble imaginación les habían metido en problemas. Se dejaron caer hacia atrás apoyando sus espaldas sobre los respaldos de sus respectivas sillas, el ánimo y energía para seguir gastando bromas se había esfumado repentinamente. Ni siquiera la comida que tenía enfrente lucía atractiva en ese triste instante, lo más grave era que aún la idea del postre no les levantaba el espíritu.

- El par de mocosos metiéndose en problemas como siempre… -se oyó decir en el silencio del salón haciendo que los aprendices del león y el escorpión se respingaran al reconocerla.

Esa voz…era la de él. Jamás podrían olvidarse del tono duro y a la vez burlón de aquella voz que les traía recuerdos y que creían perdida desde un tiempo atrás. La señal de alerta se disparó por todos sus sentidos ante la presencia de aquel quien solía infundirles temor y disfrutaba del miedo que se dibujaba en sus miradas cuando hacía acto de presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con severidad Saga tras unos segundos de silencio y atrayendo para sí las miradas de los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Los ojos verdes del recién llegado no fueron la excepción y se fijaron en el santo de cabellos azules. Ahí, frente a frente, ambos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada convirtiéndose uno en el perfecto reflejo del otro. Eran idénticos. Gemelos. Exactamente iguales en físico, sin embargo los sentimientos reflejados en sus pupilas no podían ser más distantes de lo que eran.

- ¿Qué sucede, mi querido hermano? ¿No te alegra verme? -una cínica sonrisa brilló en el rostro del gemelo menor.

Por toda respuesta, Saga guardó silencio. No tenía la menor intención de adentrarse en una guerra de palabras con Kanon, era perfectamente consciente de que nada bueno salía de esas discusiones.

- Kanon, por favor, toma asiento. -intervino el gran Patriarca al percibir la creciente tensión entre los peliazules- Me alegra que decidieras acompañarnos. -agregó.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué les parece? Tengo un lugar reservado para mí. -se burló el chico.

Se sentó junto a Camus sin quitarle la vista de encima a Saga quien había optado por ignorarle, sin embargo el futuro dragón marino insistía en retarle con una mirada repleta de burla e ironía. Chasqueó los dedos para exigir que su comida fuera servida de inmediato y gruñó con desagrado al descubrir el menú de ese día.

- Deja de verme de esa forma, estúpido crío. -volteó hacia Camus.

El niño le había estado viendo de reojo con la misma indiferencia con que solía observar todo, más por dentro una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados alimentaba la curiosidad que tenía. Había escuchado hablar del gemelo de Saga, incluso pensó haberlo visto en un par de ocasiones distinguiendo sus cabellos de un tono diferente al del santo de Géminis; pero era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca y de atestiguar aquel errático comportamiento que había ocasionado su lejanía de todos los demás santos y aprendices.

- ¿No me tienes miedo? -volvió a retarle Kanon acercando su rostro al del pequeño Acuario.

- No. -fue la seca respuesta que recibió.

- Pues deberías, ¿acaso ese par de mocosos no te han contado nada de mí? ¿Nadie te ha hablado de la parte maligna de Géminis? Porque eso es lo que soy, la parte que Saga se niega a aceptar de sí mismo.

- ¡Basta, Kanon! -Shion le reprendió con dureza al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie mientras que un incómodo silencio se apoderaba del comedor.

- ¿Le molesta que diga la verdad, "Su Ilustrísima"? -refutó con sarcasmo.- Usted mejor que nadie sabe que no existe falsedad en mis palabras, sabe que bien que este maldito lugar me ha convertido en el lado maligno de ese "gran hombre." -apuntó a Saga quien le observó penetrantemente.- A eso me han reducido, a la maldita sombra de Saga, al fantasma que se mueve en la oscuridad buscando una oportunidad para atacar. Soy el demonio detrás del ángel.

- No, eres un imbécil, eso es lo que eres. -se escuchó la ronca voz de Saga rompiendo el silencio que la confesión de Kanon generó.

- ¿Qué dices, maldito?

-¡Lo que escuchaste! -en un inusual arranque de emociones, Saga se puso de pie y con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas enfrentó a su gemelo.- ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Un miserable que se ha dejado llevar por su sed de poder y que ahora culpa a los demás por las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones! ¡¿Quieres la armadura de Géminis? ¡Tenla, te la regalo! Pero no puedes usarla, ¿o me que equivoco?

Kanon apretó los dientes reconociendo que la última afirmación de Saga era cierta, esa armadura nunca le vestiría.

- No puedes usarla porque la armadura no te eligió a ti y no fuiste capaz de resistir el rechazo. -terminó el santo con un dejo de tristeza.

- No te atrevas a juzgarme, Saga. -Kanon habló entre dientes- ¿Qué sabes tú de rechazo? Tú, que siempre has sido el niño de oro, el ejemplo de perfección y el que siempre se queda con todo lo mío; pero nada es para siempre, mi querido hermano, algún día sentirás en tus labios el amargo sabor de perder aquello por lo que siempre has luchado y entonces veremos si resistes el rechazo mejor que yo. Mi único deseo es vivir para presenciar el momento de tu caída.

Aventó los cubiertos sobre su plato y, sin mencionar una palabra más, el menor de los gemelos desapareció de la misma forma en que se había presentado dejando a todos hundidos en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Aún perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Saga clavó sus verdes ojos en la mesa frente a él. Cada frase que salió de la boca de su hermano retumbaba con fuerza dentro de su cabeza llenándole de un inexplicable miedo a la derrota. Pestañeó y entonces llevó su vista al castaño sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

Aioros le devolvió la mirada reflejando en sus ojos cerúleos una extrema preocupación por la escena que acaba de presenciar, siendo el mejor amigo de Saga era perfectamente consciente del daño que las toscas palabras de Kanon hacían a su gemelo.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ le preguntó usando su cosmos.

Saga sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para indicarle que no lo estaba. De repente había sido asaltado por emociones que jamás experimentó con anterioridad, emociones que sabía de antemano no eran correctas. Tristeza, envidia, ansiedad, rencor. Sus interrogantes ojos se centraron en su amigo y entonces supo que era lo que le atormentaba.

No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que la derrota, aquella de la que Kanon habló, vendría a manos de Aioros y estaba cerca…más cerca de lo que ambos pensaban.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Me he tardado siglos en actualizar, lo sé y créanme que en realidad siento muchísimo el retraso. Pues sí, este capítulo marca un poco el comienzo del fin para este conjunto de one-shots dedicado a mis queridos mini goldies, espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco infinitamente la paciencia que han tenido conmigo y mis inconstantes actualizaciones.

Dama de las Estrellas, Leonis-Alterf, yum-chen-mo, Orion no Saga, sol angel dpl, Silentforce, Suigin Walker, Tisbe, Sanae Koneko, Agus y Moony, Queen-Poli, Luna_sj, mikaelaamaarhcp y Hikari Nakatsukasa. A todos ustedes ¡gracias por leer y por sus maravillosos comentarios!

Una cosa más…

_**Silentforce**__ este capítulo es para ti_

_Gracias por ayudarme a recuperar la inspiración para mis pekes ;)_

¡Saludos a todos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	23. El heredero

_**El heredero**_

Un triste rumor se esparcía por las inmensidades del Santuario.

Se decía que la salud del anciano Patriarca desmejoraba con el inmisericorde paso de los días y que, más pronto de lo esperado, un sucesor tendría que ser nombrado para ocupar el trono. Aquellas voces, que hablaban en secreto y que se negaban a revelar su identidad, aumentaban poco a poco su intensidad haciendo cada vez más real lo que al principio parecía un engaño.

En las doce casas, los vientos de cambio arreciaban su potencia lentamente. La tensión y la incertidumbre hacían mella en las jóvenes mentes de los santos dorados y los aprendices. Aunque los mayores hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener a los niños alejados de la palabrería, al final, todo quedaba en buenas intenciones. Sabían que los pequeños habían escuchado. Lo sabían en la forma en que miraban de reojo al Santo Padre en busca de respuestas, lo sabían en la tristeza de sus ojos y en la preocupación que nublaba sus usualmente alegres rostros.

Cuando, aquella mañana, Shion había mandado por é, Saga sabía que algo grande se aproximaba. Sentía algo ardiendo dentro de él. Cada poro de su piel exudaba ansiedad y deseos irreprimibles de que el tan esperado momento de la reunión llegara pronto. Ese sería el día, no había duda de ello.

Siendo unos de los hombres más cercanos al Gran Maestro, el joven Santo de Géminis era perfectamente consciente de la fragilidad de la salud que Shion experimentaba. En innumerables ocasiones había escuchado a Arles comentar que, con cada día que transcurría, la vida se escapaba lentamente del viejo líder lemuriano. Debido a la precariedad de su salud y, ante la inminente llegada de una guerra santa, el momento de que un heredero al trono y sucesor del Patriarca fuera nombrado había llegado.

Sin que pudiera reprimirla una tenue sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Aquel era el día… el día de su nombramiento.

Alzó la vista para observar el sinuoso y largo camino que le guiaría desde su templo hasta la Cámara Patriarcal. Miles de escaleras se levantaba como un duro y casi insorteable obstáculo, sin embargo, aquel era un sendero que Saga había recorrido demasiadas veces y que, por una vez en su vida, recorrería repleto de ilusión.

Ni los rayos del Sol ni el ardiente piso de piedra que parecía hervir bajo sus pies detenían su andar. El reflejo dorado del astro rey iluminaba con sobrenatural majestuosidad la armadura de oro que cubría su cuerpo mientras que la capa, inmaculadamente blanca, bailaba agitada por las ráfagas de brisa que traían consigo el refrescante olor del oceáno.

Una a una, las casas del zodiaco fueron quedando atrás a medida que avanzaba. Para sorpresa suya, nadie le había interrumpido durante el trayecto, lo cual resultaba más que inusual dada la constante presencia de los seis pequeños aprendices dorados. Si bien los entrenamientos de los niños eran cada vez más fuertes y ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo, no era algo común observar tanta tranquilidad en las doce casas. Sus pensamientos se perdieron por unos momentos en las múltiples posibles causas de su ausencia, sin embargo, rápidamente sacó esas ideas de su cabeza y regresó al principal asunto de ese día.

- ¡Saga! -oyó que gritaran su nombre.

Alzó la mirada y distinguió el templo de Sagitario unos cuantos metros más delante de donde se encontraba. Al borde de las escaleras, seis pares de ojos le miraban expresando diferentes sentimientos que definían las personalidades de cada uno de sus dueños, desde la picardía de Milo hasta la calma y parsimonia de Shaka.

- ¿Metiendo en líos a Aioros? -les preguntó con una sonrisa.

Una serie de risas y varias palabras que no comprendió le llovieron como respuesta. Río por lo bajo sin detener su andar.

Siguió subiendo por las escaleras hasta que alcanzó la pequeña explanada que le daba la bienvenida a la novena casa. A su alrededor nada se veía fuera de lugar. Todo se encontraba en orden e, incluso, podría decir que más tranquilo que de costumbre.

Sondeó el templo con la mirada y, al no encontrar nada, uso sus cosmos para buscar al señor de Sagitario quien brillaba por su ausencia. Si bien Aioros solía pasar mucho tiempo fuera de su templo, era de llamar la atención el hecho de que dejara solos a los aprendices en su hogar; solamente podía concluirse que algo urgente le había sacado de Sagitario.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? -cuestionó al cachorro de león.

- Salió.

- ¿No dijo a donde iba?

- No. -el niño subió los hombros en negación.- Lo único que dijo es que no tardaría en regresar y que no hiciéramos desorden.

- "Mucho desorden", esas fueron sus palabras, gato. -se apresuró a corregir Milo.

Saga suspiró. _"Como si eso fuera posible."_

- ¡Deberías quedarte a jugar con nosotros! -un entusiasta Aldebarán le tomó por sorpresa cuando se colgó de su brazo para hacerle quedarse.

- ¡Si! -Saga no tardó en sentir el peso de Aioria y Milo jalando su otro brazo.

Frente a él, Mu y Shaka observaban en silencio, pero había cierto brillo en sus ojos turquesas que hacía sentir al geminiano que su petición era la misma que la de sus tres compañeros más escandalosos.

- Deberías quedarte y enseñarnos algo interesante. -unos pasos detrás del lemuriano y el hindú, Camus mantenía la vista fija en él, y aquella había sido su particular manera de pedirle que se quedara.

- ¡Anda, Saga! ¡Quédate! -suplicó el escorpioncito.- Hace mucho que no pasas tiempo con nosotros.

- ¡Cierto! Aioros y tú siempre dicen estar ocupados ahora. -dijo Aioria con una mueca en los labios.

- Es porque lo estamos. -replicó de inmediato.- Lo siento, niños. De verdad que lo siento, pero ahora es un mal momento para quedarme. El Patriarca ha llamado por mí. -se excusó.

- ¿Irás a ver al Gran Maestro? -el pequeño lemuriano pregunto mientras fruncía el seño con visible preocupación. Saga asintió.- Arles dice que el maestro Shion esta muy enfermo y que no se le debe molestar…

Cuando la voz se le quebró al chiquillo, Saga sintió que el corazón se le partía. De repente, con tan solo mencionar al Patriarca, las risas parecían haberse esfumado como arte de magia y en su lugar únicamente quedaron seis caritas que reflejaban la angustia de los pequeños con respecto a la salud del hombre al que consideraban su padre.

- Mu… -el niño alzó la vista al sentir la calidez de la mano del mayor posándose sobre sus cabellos lilas.- El maestro Shion es un hombre fuerte. Se recuperará, lo prometo.

Aunque sentía las lágrimas quemándole los ojos, la sonrisa que le mostraba el peliazul traía consuelo al acongojado carnerito. Se secó con brusquedad una traicionera lágrima que se le había escapado y regresó la sonrisa al joven.

- Si tú lo prometes, entonces he de creerte. -el futuro santo de Aries le respondió.

Y Saga lo comprendió.

Comprendió que no quería ser el líder de otra Orden que no fuera la de Athena. Entendió que no deseaba pelear hombro a hombro con nadie más que no fueran sus compañeros. Supo que, por sobre todas las cosas, quería ser el hombre que guiaría a ese ejercito a la victoria. Dedicaría su vida al servicio de Athena y sus santos. Gustoso moriría y bajaría hasta al mismo Infierno por ellos. Se levantaría de la muerte y seguiría peleando; lo haría una, y otra, y otra vez si era necesario.

Amaba a su diosa. Amaba a sus compañeros. Para la persona que ama con tal intensidad cualquier sacrificio, sin importar cual grande fuera, resultaba mínimo; y, por lo tanto, así lo sería para él.

Volvió a recorrer las inocentes rostros de sus jóvenes camaradas por una última ocasión.

- Debo irme, pero regresaré. -dijo en un susurro que el viento se llevó.

Reanudó su camino sin más distracciones. El futuro le esperaba…su futuro.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Bueno, aquí termina este one-shot. No quise seguirle más, pero ustedes ya saben como terminó la historia y en donde estaba Aioros =(

¡Ah! Pero primero lo primero…

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este recién estrenado año les esté tratando de maravilla y que traiga consigo muchas cosas buenas para todos. Aquí está mi primera actualización del 2010 y espero este año ser más constante con mis fics xDD

A quienes leen y mandan tan lindos comentarios: Cybe, angel de acuario, Minelava, SilentForce, mikaelaamaarhcp, Dama de las Estrellas, Vilmy31, Alfa, Sanae Koneko, sol angel dpl, Queen-Poli, Angus y Moony, Tisbe, Sniper85 y devilhangel. ¡Gracias! ¡Se los agradezco de todo corazón!

Este es el primero de dos capis…¡sigan leyendo! :P

_Sunrise Spirit_


	24. El hombre en el espejo

_**El hombre en el espejo**_

Podía verse a si mismo en esa perversa mirada. Los ojos inyectados en sangre recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le observaban incesantemente y parecían juzgar cada uno de sus movimientos. De pronto reaccionó. Aquella tenebrosa mirada no era otra más que la suya, y se encontró de pie frente al espejo observando el retorcido reflejo de su ser.

No era la primera vez que sucedía. Había transcurrido incontables días desde que las pesadillas iniciaron, pero nunca antes la aterradora visión había prevalecido por tanto tiempo. En cada una de las ocasiones anteriores los rayos de la mañana habían conseguido sacarle del mundo de los sueños, asustado pero ileso, sin embargo algo era diferente ese día…esta vez no estaba dormido.

Sintió la desesperación y el miedo surgir desde el fondo de su alma. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y una gota de frío sudor resbaló por sus sienes. El hombre del otro lado del espejo mantenía la vista fija en él, le retaba con la mirada y disfrutaba tenerlo a su merced. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños rogando que la pesadilla cediera.

Esperó unos segundos para después, llenándose de valor, abrir lentamente los ojos. El maligno reflejo había desaparecido cediendo su lugar a la figura de un delgado joven de largos cabellos azules. Un respiro de alivio salió de su boca. Quizás había sido un sueño o una alucinación, una cruel broma de su mente atormentada, pero lo importante era que ya había terminado.

Giró sobre sus talones para abandonar la habitación. Pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo mientras la adrenalina todavía hacía latir aceleradamente su corazón. Entonces le oyó.

"_Tú serás su perdición"._

Frenó en seco permaneciendo inmóvil ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Sentía como la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos y las piernas comenzaban a fallarle. Por unos segundos retuvo la respiración. Sus peores pesadillas se volvían realidad frente a él y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó sin atreverse a mirar al espejo.

"_Soy tú. Soy Saga de Géminis"._

- ¡Mentira! -gritó arrojando un golpe de energía que rompió el espejo en miles de pedazos.

- ¿Por qué niegas lo que es evidente? -el centellante color escarlata de los maléficos ojos que le observaban resplandeció en medio de las penumbras.

- Tú eres el mal encarnado. Representas la maldad y el odio a los que tanto aborrezco. ¡Estás lleno de ellos!

"_¿Y acaso tú no lo estás?"_

La simpleza de aquella pregunta y su capacidad para responderla le erizaron la piel.

- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí? -reclamó.

"_Lo sé todo y aún más. Tú y yo somos uno mismo. A mí no puedes engañarme como lo haces con ellos."_

Saga enmudeció.

En su frenética desesperación intentó localizar al causante de la visión, al dueño de la penetrante voz que calaba su mente y corazón con cada una de esas palabras. Miró en todas direcciones, expandió su cosmos en busca del enemigo, pero no encontró a nadie. Estaba completamente solo.

Sintió la ira apropiándose de él. Con impotencia, se percató de que perdía el control sobre sí mismo. Sus sentidos desaparecieron uno a uno mientras alguien más tomaba posesión de su cuerpo empujando su alma hacía una completa oscuridad. Ensordecedoras voces en su cabeza desplegaron sin misericordia gritos incomprensibles que le robaban la cordura. Cayó de rodillas y apretó los ojos con fuerza al cerrarlos.

"_Athena, ayúdame"_ suplicó desde sus adentros.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron sobre sus mejillas quemándolas. No eran lágrimas tristeza sino de impotencia. Lágrimas de sangre con las cuales pagaba por anticipado sus pecados.

Él, un santo dorado al servicio de la diosa de la sabiduría, yacía sobre sus rodillas atormentado por una fuerza maligna contra la que no podía luchar. Cuan indigno era del amor de su señora. Que lejos se sentía de su misió. No podía permitirlo, no se podía darse por vencido, pero, ¿cómo pelear contra algo que era más fuerte que él?, ¿qué quedaba para hacer cuando el enemigo habita dentro de sí?

Sus últimos pensamientos volaron hacia ellos…aquellos que eran sus compañeros, sus amigos, sus jóvenes hermanos. Se negaba a abandonarlos. Se rehusaba a perder. Pero el poder de un destino del que no podía escapara terminó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Agotado, cerró los ojos y se entregó a un sueño cargado de pesadillas. Lentamente, su cosmos se extinguió como una vela dejada al viento. En esa ocasión todo había sido diferente. El mal había triunfado y el destino había sido sellado.

-FIN-

**NdA:** Pues ya solo nos queda un capítulo más para terminar esta historia. ¡Hasta entonces!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	25. La noche de la esperanza

_**La noche de la esperanza**_

Caminando por la escalinata que unía los templos de Escorpio y Sagitario, dos figuras conocidas se deslizaban a través de las luces naranjas que el ocaso traía consigo. Sus sombras, largas y carentes de forma, se reflejaban sobre el piso de piedra dibujando caprichosas figuras.

Como los grandes amigos que eran, Aioros y Shura se habían enfrascado en una de esas largas conversaciones llenas de opiniones y contraargumentos. Siempre tenían algo de que conversar, siempre algo que compartir. El griego alzó la vista para divisar a lo lejos, sentado en los escalones de entrada de su propio templo, a su hermano menor. El niño mantenía la mirada perdida en el largo camino cuesta abajo sin prestar especial atención a ningún detalle.

- Ha estado así desde que todos se marcharon. -comentó Aioros con preocupación.

- Puedo entenderlo. Todo esta demasiado callado desde que los enanos se largaron a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento. Me imagino que ha de sentirse de lo más solo.

- Supongo que sí. -agachó la cabeza mientras sus pensamientos volaban a la tercera casa del zodiaco.

Shura, haciendo gala de su prudencia, calló.

Todo había iniciado con la desaparición de Saga a la cual se unió poco después la muerte de Shion. Aquel había sido el punto de quiebre que cambió la historia del Santuario y de los doce templos. Tras la muerte del legendario lemuriano, Arles se había alzado a sí mismo como el líder de la Orden y, su primera encomienda como Santo Padre, había sido dar prioridad al entrenamiento de los jóvenes aprendices dorados. De inmediato, los preparativos comenzaron.

En cuestión de días, cinco de los seis niños habían sido embarcados a odiseas que servirían como duras pruebas para, algún día, consagrarse como los más grandes guerreros que liderarían el ejército más antiguo de todos: las huestes de Athena. Fue así como, por vez primera, sus caminos se habían separado.

Ahora, nada quedaba del ruidoso y jovial recinto zodiacal; simplemente sobrevivían lo ecos vacíos de las que alguna vez fueron risas y juegos. ¿Qué tan lejos estaban el uno del otro? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Lo único que les era seguro era esa amarga sensación de nostalgia que les invadía cuando sus memorias volvían al que alguna vez llamaron hogar. Pero la vida continuaba y, la suya no sería la excepción.

- ¿Cómo va todo Aioria? -saludó Shura en un intentó de restar importancia a la difícil situación del niño.

El joven león subió los hombros como toda respuesta. Ni tenía interés en contestar la pregunta del español, ni estaba seguro de cual era la respuesta adecuada. Con una tenue sonrisa, el Sagitario se disculpó por la falta de atención del más pequeño.

- Creo que debo retirarme. -volvió a hablar el Capricornio.- Adiós, Aioria. Nos veremos después, Aioros. -se despidió.

- Hasta luego, Shura.

En silencio, le observaron hasta que las sombras del noveno templo le hicieron desaparecer. Después, armado con toda la paciencia que pudo encontrar, el mayor de los hermanos se sentó en las escalinatas, justo al lado del de Leo. El viento les acarició revolviendo con su suave toque los cabellos castaños de ambos. Una falsa calma caía sobre el Santuario. El silencio abrumador ahogaba con su pesadez a sus habitantes mientras que la soledad se apoderaba de aquellos que se había quedado atrás.

- Yo también les extraño. -Aioros habló sin quitar la mirada del horizonte.

- Tú no les extrañas como yo lo hago. -refutó en un murmullo.

"_Probablemente más…"_ se guardó para si aquel pensamiento. Aquel grupo de niños se había convertido en parte de su familia. Había aprendido a quererlos como a su propia sangre y los aceptaba como los hermanos en Athena que eran. Les quería, les quería infinitamente y también sufría su ausencia. Pero no era el momento de ser débil, al menos no delante del pequeño león.

Aunque no lo entendiera en esos momentos, Aioria algún día comprendería el porque de esa despedida. Porque, aún si le doliese admitirlo, era necesario que se marchasen. Crecerían, madurarían y, con la bendición de la diosa, algún día regresarían convertidos en hombres; los hombres en cuyos hombros descansaría el futuro de la humanidad. Y, a pesar de esa verdad, Aioros guardó silencio por unos instantes respetando así el dolor de su pequeño hermano.

Entendía que le doliera. Lo hacía porque la desaparición de Saga también pesaba sobre su cabeza. Había abierto una dolorosa herida en su alma que, si bien algún día habría de cerrarse, siempre dejaría una doliente cicatriz como recuerdo.

- Volverán. Algún día lo harán y, cuando ese momento llegué, la hermandad que cultivaron será más fuerte que nunca. -se atrevió a decir mientras buscaba la mirada del chiquillo.

- ¿Y si no vuelven?

- Pero, ¿qué dices, Aioria?

- Muchas cosas pueden pasar. No te tendrán a ti para cuidarles, tampoco a Saga. Están solos… -Aioria ahogó un sollozo que peleaba por escaparse.

El arquero suspiró.

- ¿Confías en ellos? -con un tímido movimiento de cabeza, el niño asintió.- Entonces, demuéstralo. Seca tus lágrimas y esfuérzate por ser digno hermano suyo, porque te garantizo que ninguno de ellos se dará por vencido jamás. Athena ha reencarnado, Aioria. La guerra santa esta cada vez más cerca y la fuerza de todos y cada uno de nosotros será necesaria cuando llegue el momento.

- No quiero pelear una guerra. -se quejó.

Y el silencio volvió a ceñirse sobre ellos, un silencio que para Aioros significaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Has escuchado acerca de la última Guerra Santa? -por fin le preguntó.

Sin muchos deseos y poco emocionado por la idea, el chiquillo meneó la cabeza en negación.

- Shion me contó alguna vez… -continuó arquero a pesar de la falta de interés de Aioria.- Fueron tiempos difíciles, para Athena, para la Orden, para él…

- ¡No quiero escuchar esa historia! -gritó el niño mientras se tapaba los oídos.- No quiero escuchar nada triste ahora…

Sus ojos esmeraldas se ahogaron en lágrimas que corrieron sobre sus mejillas sin control.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. -le dijo el mayor.

Comprensivo, el santo de Sagitario pasó el brazo sobre el hombro del cachorro de león apretándole contra sí para reconfortarlo. Lo dejó llorar. Le permitió sacarse esa angustia del alma y, cuando por fin los sollozos cesaron, le escuchó hablarle.

- Hermano, ¿pelearás a mi lado cuando llegue el momento? -preguntó con la voz quebrada.

- Sí. Ahí estaré.

- ¿Y Saga? ¿Y los demás?

- Todos, Aioria. Todos pelearemos juntos.

El niño meditó las palabras de su hermano y en ellas encontró la fuerza que sentía perdida.

- Entonces, no tendré miedo. No si ustedes están conmigo. -afirmó mientras secaba sus lágrimas toscamente con su antebrazo.

No pudo verlo, pero una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del arquero.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El león asintió.

Permanecieron abrazados por incontables minutos, sin nada más que el susurro del aire arrullándoles con su canto. Detrás de Meridia, mas allá de las colinas que bordeaban la sagrada tierra de Athena, el Sol se despedía de Grecia con el último y efímero rayo de luz que se perdió en el horizonte. El día había acabado, pero la promesa del astro rey de volver y traer consigo una nueva mañana, era eterna e irrompible. Pronto, las estrellas adornaron con su brillo de plata el oscuro manto celeste mientras la luna, en todo su esplendor, se erigió como la única y absoluta soberana de la noche.

Era la hora.

- Debo irme. -Aioros rompió el abrazo.

- No te vayas. Quédate un rato más, por favor. -le pidió el niño ahogando un bostezo de cansancio.

- Tengo algo que hacer, Aioria. Pero volveré y, cuando lo haga, te contaré una historia. -respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué clase de historia, hermano?

Aioros se puso de pie, revolvió los cabellos pardos de su hermano y le miró con travesura.

- Una historia de esperanza… -dijo para después perderse en las sombras de su templo.

-FIN-

"_Siempre hay un momento en la infancia en el que se abre una puerta y se deja entrar el futuro"_

Graham Greene, novelista británico

-0-

**NdA:** Y, al final lo hizo… contó su historia de esperanza T.T

Quisiera agradecerles a todos aquellos que han seguido ese fic. Me gustaría reconocer a todos aquellos tímidos lectores que, si bien recorrieron todo el camino conmigo, nunca tuve el gusto de poder saludarles por su nombre. ¡Sé que están ahí! ¡No se escondan! ¡Gracias por leer! =D

Y de manera muy especial, a quienes dejaron comentarios ¡Infinitas gracias! Porque ustedes y sus palabras de ánimo fueron el combustible para que esta historia siguiera avanzando.

Snif, snif…yo sé que nadie se ha muerto y que, a muchos de ustedes, seguiré leyéndoles en alguna de mis otras historias, pero me da nostalgia. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo. Ha sido un largo viaje y no pude tener mejor compañía que ustedes ^o^

Un beso enorme. Se les quiere.

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
